El error
by AkiRoss
Summary: Mi primer fic, totalmente Chlarkista, situado en principios de la 7ma temporada, pero con variantes. Chloe y Clark descubren lo que siempre existió entre ellos y se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza que podría costarle la vida a Clark.
1. Chispa

Chloe – Bueno… - suspiró y clavó su mirada en el monitor de la laptop – vamos a ver si con tu aporte mejoramos esta nota. – frunció el seño y colocó las manos delicadamente sobre el teclado para lanzarse a escribir.

En el Daily Planet le habían encargado un artículo acerca de un nuevo grupo ecologista que estaba cobrando fuerzas. Si bien la idea no le disgustaba, en realidad en estos momentos prefería otra clase de historia, alguna con un poco más de imponencia. Pero, "algo es algo" se convenció a ella misma, pensando que si este grupo crecía en importancia tal vez la saga de artículos le correspondiera a ella y podría hacerse más conocida. De todas formas, el tema no la inspiraba y a su criterio no lograba una nota de calidad.

Con esta excusa le pidió ayuda a Clark. No es que la necesitara realmente, pero quería que su amigo se despejara, que por un momento saliera de la fortaleza de su granja para que mejorara su ánimo.

Meses atrás, cuando Lana se había separado de Lex, Clark vio renovadas las esperanzas de poder reiniciar su relación con ella, más que ahora no había secretos. Fueron unas semanas muy felices para él, estaba con la mujer que amaba y ya no sentía el pesar de tener que mentirle, podía ser él mismo.

Pero, lo bueno duró poco.

"_Clark, _

_Soy consciente del dolor que te estoy causando, pero este no es nuestro tiempo. No te haría feliz y yo tampoco lo sería si me quedo._

_Tal vez nuestro momento haya pasado, o tendrá que venir, pero ahora no puedo estar contigo, no de la forma en que lo necesitas. _

_Por favor, no me busques. Deja todo así, es mejor._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Lana"_

Rezaba la nota que había encontrado sobre la mesada la mañana en que Lana lo había abandonado. Se había ido de su vida y de una forma que jamás se esperó, lo estaba rechazando. En su interior, esas palabras no hacían otra cosa que confirmar los temores que siempre lo habían acompañado: que no lo aceptaran por no ser humano. Se desmoronó totalmente.

Chloe jamás lo había visto así. Las acciones de Lana lo habían quebrado. Vio como cada día la tristeza le ganaba más terreno cambiando su carácter, su forma de ver la vida. No era más el Clark que conocía. No soportaba verlo sufrir de esa forma.

Intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance para localizarla, obtener una explicación. Pero todo fue en vano, Lana no había dejado rastros, era más que claro que no quería ser encontrada. Estaba convencida de que su amiga tendría una muy buena razón para su proceder. Con el transcurso de los días y el silencio de parte de ella, llegó a pensar que no la conocía tanto como creía. Por momentos, hasta se sintió furiosa por el dolor que le causaba a Clark.

Lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos era estar junto a él, intentar desviarle de a poco la atención de Lana hasta que se recuperara, hasta que el tiempo cicatrizara las heridas a su paso. No lo iba a dejar solo, no ahora que era cuando más la necesitaba.

Clark, echado sobre la silla al frente de ella, enroscaba con ambas manos un rollo de papel compuesto por varios documentos que se encontraban analizando juntos, y la miraba con cara de fastidio con una pizca de admiración. "¿Cómo hace para obtener esas ideas?" se preguntaba mientras tomaba con más fuerzas los papeles.

Chloe – Clark… ellos no tienen la culpa – señalando el rollo de papel - … además ¿nunca has visto una linda rubia teniendo ideas excelentes? – y le regaló una terrible sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes.

Clark sonrió levemente desviando la vista hacia el rollo de papel. Por un momento Chloe había logrado que se distendiera.

Clark – Ya… claro, siendo así ¿para que necesitabas mi ayuda?

Chloe – Mmmmm… para que alguien alimentara mi vanidad. Además, tengo un pequeño desorden en el apartamento, no sé si te habías…

No le dejó terminar la frase que en un santiamén todo había quedado en su lugar.

Clark – Puse a preparar café... de la forma tradicional claro, como te gusta - se acercaba a ella limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel, mirándola con cara altruista, como lo hace un buen mayordomo inglés - ¿se le ofrece algo más?

Chloe se giró en la silla y lo observó de arriba a abajo – La verdad es que siempre lo digo: la que se quede contigo se ganará todas las loterías juntas

Clark – Sí, claro…

Esa frase parecía tocar fibras sensibles. Clark cambió totalmente su mirada y se dirigió al sofá en donde se echó clavando la mirada hacia fuera.

Chloe cayó en cuenta de su error, él estaba tan sensible que tenía que medir todas las palabras. Verlo así, sufrir tan en silencio, la carcomía por dentro. Pero, no debía dejar que él lo notara ¿de qué serviría? Decidió concentrarse en su artículo y puso manos a la obra.

Si bien todo lo acontecido en su vida en estos últimos meses se lo habían echo pasar muy mal, Clark ya no se sentía tan deprimido como semanas atrás. Realmente el esfuerzo de Chloe por no dejarlo solo y distraerlo cada vez que podía, estaban dando resultados. Sentía una gran admiración por ella, su constancia, toda la energía y buena predisposición que había puesto en ayudarlo, soportando hasta su mal carácter en los días en los que peor la había pasado.

Últimamente la compañía Chloe ya no era sólo terapéutica, en realidad, estas últimas semanas hasta él buscaba excusas para pasar tiempo con ella. La necesitaba, pero no quería que lo advirtiera. Temía transformarse en una carga, en una responsabilidad más, o… ¿era eso lo que realmente temía?

Chloe - ¡Ya está! ¡Lo terminé, con conclusión y todo! Lo imprimo y lo lees así me dices que opinas ¿siiiiiii?

Clark - ¿Me queda otra opción? – le decía mientras la miraba con cara de resignación.

Chloe – No – y se echó a reír. Le extendió el artículo impreso mientras él se incorporaba en el sillón, preparándose para la lectura.

Clark suspiró frunciendo el ceño y se concentró en el artículo. Chloe aprovechó el momento para preparar dos cafés con mucha azúcar. Estaba haciendo frío en los primeros días de invierno y cualquier bebida caliente y dulce era bienvenida.

Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Clark dejándole su café en la mesita ratona, al frente de él.

Chloe - ¿Y?

Clark - ¡No seas tan impaciente!

En ese instante se escuchó un sonido agudo, que provenía de la computadora. Chloe se incorporó y con una expresión de fastidio se acercó a revisar de qué se trataba.

Había llegado un correo electrónico sin asunto. No le extrañó para nada, existía una sola persona que le enviaba correos de esa clase. Se trataba de Mike, un talentoso fotógrafo, experto en software de composición y edición de imágenes digitales. Lo había conocido en su corta instancia en el Daily Planet, cuando Luthor le había conseguido una columna, siendo ella aún una estudiante de preparatoria.

Le había enviado una serie de imágenes satelitales de los equipos de las Industrias Queen que obtuvo cuando Clark colaboraba con Oliver. Gracias a esas fotografías, habían logrado tener información acerca de los phantom que se habían escapado junto a Clark cuando él logró salir de la Zona Fantasma. Tanto ella como Clark creían que ese era un tema cerrado, pero un día, archivando ese material, observó una vez más las fotografías y reparó en dos de ellas que le llamaron la atención. No llegaba a distinguir bien esas formas que le resultaron extraños y no contaba con la tecnología ni los conocimientos para revisar hasta el mínimo detalle, así que se las envió a Mike, a ver que podía llegar a obtener él. Por supuesto, sin darle demasiadas precisiones. De todas formas Mike era una persona muy práctica, no se metía en asuntos que no le correspondían.

El mensaje era simple y conciso: "Llegué hasta lo máximo que pude. Aparece algo nuevo. Todo tuyo. Saludos, Mike".

"Aparece algo nuevo"… ¿aparece algo nuevo? Esta frase resonó en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y sin perder más tiempo abrió los archivos adjuntos que le habían enviado.

Las imágenes tardaron unos segundos en aparecer, eran archivos pesados. Cuando pudo verlas, si bien aportaban algo más, no le resolvía el misterio de primeras. Tendría que analizarlo en el contexto del resto de las fotografías. Esto la molestó un poco, ¿por qué no pueden darse respuestas rápidas una vez en su vida?

Clark – Chloe, ya tengo mi crítica ¿quieres oírla?

Chloe - ¿Tengo opción? – sin desviar la mirada del monitor.

Clark – La verdad que no, tu lo pediste… pero ¿no te interesa? ¿Qué estás viendo?

Chloe – Eh… nada, disculpa. Estaba leyendo un correo, de esas cadenas, ya sabes… estoy contigo – cerró rápidamente los archivos y el programa de correo electrónico. Giró en la silla para ver de frente a Clark – ¡Vamos, lanza tu mejor tiro!

Mientras Clark le daba su opinión, hacía un esfuerzo en concentrarse en lo que oía. Se había quedado pensando en las imágenes que había visto, y en su decisión de ocultárselo. Tampoco era para preocuparlo, ella sabía lo mucho que le había pesado liberar a asesinos de su planeta. Esperaría hasta analizar bien todo el material que tenía y cuando tuviera una conclusión bien formada se lo diría. Si, eso haría.

Clark – Bueno, cerrando mi crítica, me parece que debes quitar el segundo y tercer párrafo de la conclusión, no aportan nada nuevo y dan demasiadas vueltas y … ¿me estás escuchando?

Chloe – Eh… si… sacar los párrafos de la conclusión – sonriendo con cara de apuros, buscó una excusa para desviarse del tema – Eh, Clark, ¿viste la hora que es?

Clark – Si, las 8.30 pm, ¿por?

Chloe – ¿No recuerdas?… la fiesta de piso del Daily Planet ¿te suena?

Clark – Si, la fiesta… - revoleó los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en expresión de desgano, la idea de una fiesta no le agradaba para nada. - Chloe ¿realmente tengo que ir? Es que no me siento con…

Chloe - ¡Clark! – lo interrumpió – Me dijiste que sí hace unos días, confirmé tu asistencia. Vamos, te hará bien conocer gente nueva, "gente nueva" ¿me entiendes? – y le guiñó un ojo.

Clark – Es que… ¿Por qué no vas con Jimmy?

Chloe – Sabes que él está de viaje… además, las cosas no van muy bien entre nosotros, es mejor que…

Clark - ¿Cómo? No me habías dicho nada…

Chloe – Bueno, ahora te lo estoy diciendo – lo cortó secamente, realmente no quería tocar ese tema, y menos con Clark. Ya demasiada información al respecto se le había escapado - ¿vas a venir? – lo miró con cara de súplica

Clark – Está bien – se resignó. Ahora le preocupaba lo que le pasaba a su amiga. ¿Por qué no le había contado lo que le sucedía? ¿A caso no confiaba en él? ¿Y si todo había sido su culpa?

Chloe – Ok, entonces ve a cambiarte, nos vemos en una hora. Salimos desde aquí en mi coche, ¿recuerdas al menos eso no?

Clark – Si, me acuerdo… tampoco es para enojarse tanto, ¿no es así mi general? – la miró, y le sonrió.

Chloe – Ya… – no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa – Ya vete, que me tengo que preparar, y sabes que yo no cuento con el modo de supervelocidad

Clark era muy puntual. A las 9.30 pm se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento del Talón. En otras circunstancias hubiera entrado directamente, pero esa noche se sentía algo nervioso, no podía explicar su estado de ánimo y no le ayudaría sorprender a Chloe en ninguna situación embarazosa. Aunque, debía reconocer, se vio tentado a usar su visión de rayos x antes de golpear.

Chloe abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida de lo que vio. Esperaba encontrarse a Clark, de forma sencilla, con una camisa a cuadros tan a su estilo, pero no fue así. Llevaba un saco informal de color gris oscuro sobre una camisa negra que le quedaba al cuerpo y combinaba perfectamente con el jean al tono del saco que vestía. De su brazo colgaba el abrigo, siete octavos de pana negra. Esos colores, a su criterio, le favorecían. No se imaginaba que su amigo tuviera tan buen gusto, ¿desde cuando se preocupaba él por su imagen?

Chloe - ¡Wow! – observaba a Clark de arriba abajo, mientras se pasaba la lengua suavemente por los dientes – Si no lo veo no me lo creo.

Clark – Ya, tú también te ves guapa – apartó a Chloe de la puerta para entrar al departamento y terminar de una vez por toda la situación, realmente le incomodaba la mirada de ella.

Chloe – La verdad… el estilo que llevas te queda de maravillas – le decía mientras se terminaba de colocar un arete, todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. - ¿No le habrás pedido ayuda a la "roja" no?

Clark sonrió ante estas palabras. No podía negar que cuando utilizaba la kriptonita roja abandonaba completamente su estilo simple de campesino. Debía admitir que conservaba algún recuerdo de aquellas épocas.

Clark – Algo de eso hay - le respondió mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el perchero para tomar el abrigo de Chloe. Quería terminar ese momento cuanto antes, se sentía incomodo bajo la mirada de ella -¿Nos vamos?

Cuando llegaron al bar en donde se daba lugar la fiesta, ya casi todos los compañeros de Chloe estaban presentes.

Era un sitio realmente agradable, con una decoración muy vanguardista y a la vez acogedora.

Después de atravesar el amplio pasillo de no más de cinco metros que lucía en sus paredes publicidades luminosas de distintas bebidas, se abría a la derecha la entrada al vestidor ambientado al mejor estilo boutique urbana, de colores fríos con percheros que rodeaban toda la pared.

Dejaron sus abrigos y se dispusieron a continuar para reunirse con el resto de las personas y de paso recorrer el lugar.

Desde allí y a no más de tres metros, luego de bajar dos grandes peldaños, se encontraba el salón principal. De forma rectangular, se hallaba ambientado al mejor estilo resto bar. La iluminación era suave, de colores calidos, ámbar o amarillo y se desprendían de grandes lámparas de forma circular que colgaban de las paredes siendo estas su único adorno. Todo el salón estaba amoblado con mesas cuadradas, bajas, rodeadas de sillones o pequeños bancos rectangulares completamente forrados. Dos de las paredes estaban cubiertas por largos sillones empotrados, lleno de almohadones de tonos fuertes, dando la nota de color.

Hacia el fondo se lucía la barra. Era también de forma cuadrada y estaba atendida por dos barmans, un hombre y un mujer, vestidos de forma similar pero adecuando el atuendo al sexo. Del techo de la barra colgaban toda clase de copas de pie, de distintas formas.

Clark miró al Chloe con expresión de grata sorpresa. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa.

Chloe – Vaya, ¡que lugar!

Clark – Realmente agradable.

Chloe – Ahora comienzo a comprender el precio de las tarjetas. – le decía mientras le indicaba que mirara hacia arriba.

A la derecha de la barra e iluminado con lámparas colgantes de tonos violáceos, se abría una escalera que llevaba a la cabina del DJ. Era amplia y se podía apreciar desde abajo que los propietarios del lugar no habían reparado en gastos a la de hora de adquirir la tecnología para el sonido. El DJ se movía de una bandeja a otra, mientras bailaba suavemente al son de la música chill out que estaba ejecutando.

Desde el fondo, cerca de la barra, un grupo de personas detectaron a Chloe a la distancia. Comenzaron a llamarla efusivamente moviendo las manos. Ella les sonrió al tiempo que levantó su brazo en señal de saludo. Tomó a Clark de la manga de su saco y de un pequeño tirón le obligó a caminar junto a ella.

Chloe – Bien Clark, voy a presentarte, aunque creo que con las mujeres no va a ser necesario. Ya te han fichado todas desde que me visitas en el sótano del Planet – y le guiñó un ojo – Es más, la "vampiresa" ya te detectó – y le dio un codazo en las costillas señalando con los ojos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la hermosa chica que miraba a Clark con insistencia.

Clark – Ya – agachándose un poco en respuesta al codazo - ¿tan rápido me quieres entregar?

La "vampiresa" era una compañera de Chloe que se llamaba Julia. Era la encargada de la columna de chimentos del mundo del espectáculo y los escandalosos romances de los niños ricos de Metrópolis. Era una morocha mexicana que se las traía. Era alta, atlética, con curvas bien marcadas, cabello largo y oscuro que caída pesadamente sobre sus hombros, y una mirada profunda, muy sensual. Clark la miró por unos segundos y luego miró a Chloe levantando sus cejas en ademán de aceptación.

Chloe – Está hot, ¿no? – se lo decía por lo bajo, mientras le sonreía cómplice – Me da la espina que ella piensa lo mismo de ti.

En ese momento Julia se detuvo al frente de ambos. Inmediatamente recorrió de pies a cabeza a Clark con la mirada.

Julia – Buenas noches, Chloe ¿no me presentas a tu amigo?

Chloe – Ya, Julia, ¡vamos! como si no lo conocieras. Pero, en fin, respetemos el protocolo… Clark: Julia, la encargada de la columna picante de espectáculos, Julia: Clark, mi mejor amigo

Clark – Encantado – y le extendió la mano para saludarla, a lo que Julia se le adelantó y, pasando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo, le plantó un húmedo beso en la mejilla derecha.

Julia – El encanto es mío, guapo

Chloe miró como Clark se incomodaba ante el arrebato de Julia, y se excusó con el pretexto de buscar unas bebidas para dejarlos solos. Clark la miró frunciendo el seño en señal de que no lo dejara con esa mujer, pero ya estaba todo hecho. Ella le devolvió una pequeña encogida de hombros y se mezcló entre las personas, para saludar al resto de sus compañeros. Susurrando por lo bajo, casi imperceptible, le decía a Clark "tranquilo, a lo mejor te gusta, y si no me miras y te rescato." Sabía que él la estaba escuchando.

A medida que transcurría la noche, Chloe le presentó a Clark al resto de sus compañeros más allegados, aquellos con los que compartía nueve o más horas diarias, "toda una vida" siempre decía. Esperaba que él de a poco se relajara y se olvidara aunque sea un poco de Lana y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

Clark no tardó mucho en adaptarse, todo lo contrario de lo que ella había pensado. Realmente esto le alegró. Veía como él se integraba lentamente a las pláticas, estuviera ella o no involucrada, respetando siempre su estilo serio pero de forma más relajada. Parecía que tenía en frente a un Clark renovado. Una sensación de tranquilidad la recorrió, después de todo, su insistencia estaba dando resultados.

La fiesta transcurría de forma amena. Se formaban distintos grupos de conversación de acuerdo a afinidad de temas. En la barra se ofrecían de forma libre distintas clases de bocados y bebidas. Sonaba música suave. En algunas mesas se habían formado grupos de poker y se apostaban aceitunas, bebidas, cigarrillos y hasta pequeñas sumas de dinero. Realmente, era un buena noche, quien hubiera organizado la fiesta sabía como hacer esta clase de cosas.

Clark la estaba pasando bien, sí realmente bien. Aunque por momentos sentía la necesidad de acercarse a Chloe, echaba de menos su compañía. La miraba a lo lejos y la veía conversar tan divertida, haciendo todas clases de gestos, de los que sólo ella puede hacer con su rostro y sus manos. Esta mujer si que podría hablar con todo el cuerpo, no sólo con los labios.

La observaba reírse y le encantaba. Hacía que él mismo se notara sonriendo al verla. Quería acercarse pero mejor no, Chloe necesitaba un respiro de él, por lo menos así lo creía. Por un momento debía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, no podía atarla siempre a su mundo sin darle nada a cambio.

Chloe de vez en cuando curioseaba lo que estaba haciendo Clark, "para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien", se decía. Él estaba siempre conversando con alguien, por suerte se había distendido. Había valido la pena insistirle, arrastrarlo a la fiesta.

Se lo veía tan bien, por una vez en tanto tiempo se lo notaba despreocupado. Le encantaba cuando se reía, contrayendo sus espesas cejas negras. La nariz se le tensaba con pequeñas arrugas sobre ella y sus hermosos ojos azules se reducían a dos líneas por unos segundos. Realmente destacaba de entre la multitud, su altura y prestancia eran inconfundibles.

Ya era la tercera vez en la noche que se advertía mirando a Clark por más tiempo del indicado para un amigo. Bueno, no es que ella se hubiera definido escalas que separaran las miradas de amigo de las que no, pero percibía que la forma en como lo observaba le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que creía haber superado hace tiempo. Pasar tanto tiempo con Clark ¿le había hecho bajar las defensas?

"Ya, ¿que haces mujer?" – se dijo a sí misma y sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la conversación que se estaba dando en su grupo.

Era entrada la madrugada. Ya a muchos se le notaba el cansancio y las copas de más. Algunas personas comenzaban a despedirse para retirarse a otros clubes nocturnos o a descansar.

Clark se había separado de Chloe cuando dos compañeras de ella la llamaron para hablar de un "importante tema de último momento", según habían dicho, "a solas". "Es un cotilleo y jugoso, te lo aseguro", le habría dicho ella por lo bajo a Clark antes de alejarse de él y del resto de las personas con las que estaban hablando.

Con una excusa, Clark se retiró del grupo y se fue hasta la barra para pedir un trago de lo que sea. Quería estar un rato a solas. No estaba cansado, pero la dinámica de la fiesta lo estaba comenzando a abrumar, personalmente, prefería sitios más tranquilos y más a esas alturas de la noche. Esperaba que Chloe no demorara mucho en su cotilleo, ni bien la viera le iba a proponer irse.

Se dirigió al rincón más tranquilo del bar y apoyó su hombro izquierdo en una de las columnas disponibles del lugar. Observó la copa que sostenía y la movió levemente en círculos. El hielo que flotaba a duras penas en el líquido viscoso de color celeste intenso, se derritió un poco más ante el movimiento diluyendo levemente la bebida. Sabía que Chloe se encontraba a escasos metros de él, en algún grupo, mezclada entre las personas. No podía evitar echarla de menos y, en cierta forma, ese sentir le incomodaba.

Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera. Faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada. Sonrió al advertir la hora, a sus pensamientos vinieron recuerdos de las noches de conversaciones hasta entrada la madrugada que habían pasado juntos, echados en su cama o en la de Chloe, en el Talón. En sí no recordaba precisamente los temas de conversación, sino la voz de ella, los gestos que hacía cuando quería animarlo.

Bebió un sorbo del trago que había pedido. Sabía bien. Suspiró profundo para despejar su mente. Comenzó a buscar a Chloe entre la gente, recorriendo cada rostro con la mirada.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en un sillón junto a las dos amigas. Tenía una expresión pícara en los ojos y se hallaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba comentando una de las muchachas, la cual, con cara de asombro, no dejaba ni un minuto de batir las manos mientras hablaba.

Se veía tan hermosa, mordiéndose apenas los labios que aún conservaban el labial coral claro, que le daban un efecto húmedo y brillante. La blusa de color morado oscuro, que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros rosados, la hacían lucir muy sexi esa noche. Le encantaba como se le tensaban los músculos del cuello cuando giraba levemente la cabeza. Ella estaba radiante y a él eso lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Chloe, de repente y sin intención, giró suavemente la mirada y se encontró, a la distancia y entre medio de la gente, con la mirada de Clark clavada en ella. Podría haberse hecho la distraída y haberse detenido en otro rostro, simulando nunca haberlo visto, pero le encantó encontrarse con él. Le hizo sentir un revoloteo en el estómago igual que en la preparatoria…

Él advirtió los ojos de Chloe en los suyos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le tensó el estómago. Podría haber desviado su mirada hacia otro sitio, cortar ese momento, pero le agradaba lo que sentía aunque lo pusiera nervioso. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba con intensidad esas sensaciones.

Clark atinó a brindarle una leve sonrisa. Chloe, sin apartarse de su mirada también le sonrió.

Todo alrededor había desaparecido, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y borrado cada elemento que la rodeaba. Sólo había cabida para ella y Clark. Ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de preguntarse que le estaba sucediendo. Se limitaba a sentir… y se sentía estupendo.

La realidad tomó nuevamente existencia cuando una de las compañeras le llamó la atención tomándole la muñeca. Chloe apartó sus ojos de él, sólo para despedirse rápidamente inventando cualquier excusa mientras se ponía de pie. Durante toda la noche había contenido su necesidad de estar junto a Clark, echaba de menos su compañía. Al encontrarse con él entre medio de la gente, juzgó que ya había sido suficiente.

Él no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amiga? Se veía tan sensual caminando entre medio de la gente, sin bajar su mirada de los ojos de él. Nunca había reparado de esa forma en el cuerpo de Chloe. Era una mujer de formas muy curvas, tenía todo en su lugar. Notó que su pulso se aceleraba, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Al llegar frente a él se detuvo y lo miró. Clark se retiró levemente hacia atrás. Le encantaba lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero a la vez lo descolocaba totalmente. Le ponía nervioso la situación, pero más haber caído en la cuenta de la sensualidad que ella tenía y lo que le provocaba.

Chloe – Clark - con una mueca de maliciosa diversión- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

Clark – No se me ocurre una mejor idea – y le sonrió.


	2. Sin intención

Notas del autor:

Bueno, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo. En esta entrega Chloe y Clark siguen explorando todo lo que siempre exisitó entre ellos. Pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. ¡Hagámosle el honor a la categoría M! Espero que lo disfruten. ;)

* * *

Cuando abrieron las puertas del bar y el aire fresco recorrió el rostro de Chloe, sintió el efecto de todo lo que había bebido esa noche. No había sido mucho a su criterio, pero era lo suficiente para marearle haciéndole dudar de donde colocaba los pies.

Chloe - ¡Clark! – y se tomó rápidamente del brazo de él, para no trastabillar.

Clark se detuvo y la tomó fuerte, notó el tirón que le dio cuando ella se asió a su brazo.

Clark - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Chloe – Como se nota que el alcohol a ti no te hace nada… he bebido menos que tú y estoy que me caigo…

Clark sonrió y miró hacia el piso. Ahora entendía todo.

Las miradas cruzadas, ella caminando hacia él, todo ese momento se le vino a la mente, "ha sido el alcohol" pensó, con un dejo de decepción. Pero, más allá de todo, no podía negar lo que esa situación le había hecho sentir.

Clark – Nada que un café negro bien cargado no lo pueda solucionar, ¿no?

Chloe se sentó en el asiento de acompañante de su vehículo. Clark manejaría, ella por un largo rato no estaría en condiciones.

Clark – En la primera cafetería que vea paramos

Chloe – Mejor esperamos hasta llegar a la gasolinera a la salida de Metrópolis. En el service shop preparan un café espectacular

Clark le sonrió y acomodó el asiento del conductor. La configuración de Chloe no se adaptaba para nada a su tamaño.

El viaje de regreso transcurrió en silencio. Chloe parecía dormida. Clark no podía sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que cruzaron sus miradas. Reconocía que la necesitaba, que era importante en su vida, pero lo que sintió en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con la amistad. Decidió dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto, quizás fue la noche, la fiesta, las circunstancias. Lástima que no pudiera echarle la culpa al alcohol.

Al llegar al Talón, estacionó el auto en un reparo para protegerlo de las inclemencias del tiempo. Hacía realmente frío.

Se disponía a despertar a Chloe cuando ella reaccionó.

Chloe - ¡No estoy dormida! – y abrió los ojos bien grandes – Sólo me relajaba para que el café me hiciera efecto

Clark – Si, claro. Vamos, te acompaño hasta el departamento, no vaya a ser cosa que te caigas de las escaleras.

Chloe – Si tú lo dices… pero, ya me siento bien, en serio

Clark la miró con cara de incredulidad. La acompañaría de todas formas.

Chloe - ¿Ves que te dije que estaba bien? No me tambaleé en ningún momento – le decía mientras caminaba por una línea de baldosas del departamento, haciendo la prueba de ebriedad

Clark se echó a reír.

Clark – Bueno, ya estás a salvo ¿no? … Mejor me voy – y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, esperando alguna respuesta, algo que demorara su partida. Realmente no quería irse.

Chloe – Em, como quieras… Mira, estoy totalmente desvelada… si quieres preparo un café y me cuentas como te ha ido con "la vampiresa" – y le guiño el ojo - ¿no te la podías sacar de encima, eh?

Clark – Ya… tenías que mencionarla – se sonrió – Te acepto el café - y se quitó el abrigo dejándolo sobre la silla.

Chloe – A parte, extraño nuestras conversaciones nocturnas… ¿tu no? – le decía mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cocina, para preparar café. – Hace bastante que no filosofamos como semanas atrás - No advirtió un pliegue en la alfombra y, sumado a sus zapatos de tacones de aguja, tropezó.

Clark reaccionó rápidamente y llegó a tiempo a tomarla para evitar que se cayera. Ese rápido movimiento dejó a Chloe suspendida, apoyada en el cuerpo de él, sintiendo la fuerza del brazo que rodeaba su cintura y la separaban del suelo.

Chloe – ¡Wow! ¡Amo la supervelocidad! – le decía mientras elevaba el rostro para ver a Clark

La terrible cercanía con Chloe le ponía nervioso, deliciosamente nervioso. Podía apreciar el aroma de su perfume, sentir el calor de su piel, percibir el movimiento agitado de su pecho contra el de él, la tenía tan cerca, tan a su merced…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Clark la miraba profunda y seriamente. Sintió como un suave nerviosismo la invadía y la dejaba inmóvil. Sabía que debía, de alguna forma, cortar ese momento. Estaba sintiendo demasiado… demasiado para luego seguir llevando su amistad, pero algo en ella no se lo permitía. Le encantaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Clark extendió la mano que le quedaba libre y le quitó mechones de cabello rubio que le habían caído sobre el rostro por el tropiezo, mientras la contemplaba dulcemente, sin perder detalle de sus expresiones. Chloe no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentirlo tan cerca, sentir la fuerza con que le asía y la suavidad con que la acariciaba… como había fantaseado con esto tantas veces.

Clark ahora le acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos. Con el pulgar le rozó los labios entreabiertos. Ella lo dejaba hacer, mientras entornaba los párpados para disfrutar más del momento.

La tomó del mentón y la acercó a sus labios. La besó suavemente, apenas rozándole la boca. Se sentía tan excitado pero tenía miedo.

Chloe se limitaba a rendirse ante las acciones de Clark. Había apoyado una de sus manos en el pecho y sentía el corazón de él latir con más fuerza. Le encantaba que él se sintiera así por ella. Con la otra mano, comenzó a acariciarle el brazo que la sostenía, recorriendo cada uno de los músculos contraídos.

Inclinó su rostro para tomarle con más fuerza los labios a lo que él respondió con un beso aún más apasionado. En ese momento, los dos se arrojaron al torbellino de sensaciones que les provocaban las mutuas caricias, el contacto.

De repente Clark advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo: la estaba besando. Acababa de traspasar una línea ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

Suavemente se alejó de los labios de ella, posándola nuevamente en el suelo, y separándose unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Chloe – Vaya Clark… eso fue – le decía, aún con los ojos cerrados – … eso fue…¡wow!

Él sonrió con incomodidad. La soltó del todo asegurándose de que ella no volviera a trastabillar, y se alejó aún más.

Clark –Sí… perdóname Chloe, no quise…

Chloe - ¿Cómo…? Que…¿No quisiste? – ahora lo miraba con sorpresa, sin poder disimular lo bien que la había hecho sentir que la tomara como lo hizo, que la besara de esa forma. Lo había sentido como nunca, tan cercano a ella. Este no era un beso de despedida, ni de paso, ni de consuelo; no era como ninguno de los besos que le había dado en otras oportunidades. Este había sido un beso con intención – Clark… me besaste.

Clark – Si, no fue…

Chloe lo interrumpió, no iba a dejar que embarrara ese momento - ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?

Clark dudó por un instante. ¿Cómo mentirle? Llevaba toda la noche sintiéndose así, ese beso sólo había hecho que todo fuera más fuerte aún y lo expusiera.

Clark – Es mejor que me valla… - lo decía mientras miraba el suelo, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de asombro de ella.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando ella lo tomó del antebrazo frenando su seudo huída.

Chloe – Quédate… quédate conmigo esta noche – lo miraba seria y decidida. Sus ojos le rogaban que se quedara.

Clark – Chloe …. no puedo …

Lo interrumpió – Te deseo

Clark se quedó mirándola helado, sin atinar a soltarse, mientras luchaba internamente con lo que debía y lo que sentía. Él también la deseaba.

Clark – No puedo… Chloe, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no me hagas esto – la mirada de Clark había cambiado totalmente. Ahora le suplicaba que lo dejara ir.

Chloe – Si, lo sé, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, pero… sabes lo que opino al respecto.

Clark – No puedo arriesgarme… - a pesar de su convicción, comenzaba a ceder ¿qué le pasaba? Ella le soltó el brazo y empezó a acercarse hasta quedar a apenas centímetros de él.

Chloe – Clark, confía en mí… déjame guiarte

Ahora lo tomaba de la mano y lo miraba con dulzura. Él se veía tan excitado y a la vez tan asustado… le encantaba.

Sin perder de vista su rostro comenzó a dirigirlo a su dormitorio. Él se dejó llevar.

No entendía por que estaba cediendo. Estaba convencido de que no era una buena idea, no se había arriesgado con Lana, y menos quería arriesgarse con ella. Pero los fundamentos que Chloe le daba en todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido al respecto, lo hacían dudar por momentos.

Chloe – Tranquilízate – lo sentía tenso – cuando tú quieras, paramos.

Ella se comportaba decidida y segura, y no es que no lo estuviera, pero reconocía que esta era la primera vez que iba a estar con Clark y eso la ponía terriblemente nerviosa. Siempre lo había deseado, desde la preparatoria. Tantas veces había fantaseado con este momento, con las cosas que le haría y como él, en su imaginación, reaccionaba, y ahora, cuando se hacía realidad, demasiadas preguntas y temores venían a su cabeza. Temía no estar a la altura, no complacerlo como lo había imaginado, no sentirse como creeía que se sentiría.

Clark se había detenido de espaldas a la cama. Chloe, frente a él. Lo tomaba de las manos mientras se acercaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En ese momento, decidió que se dejaría llevar. Afuera sus miedos. Lo deseaba demasiado como para permitir que sus pensamientos le robaran protagonismo al momento.

Clark – Chloe… debemos cuidarnos… no sé que … tu sabes

Chloe le brindó una dulce sonrisa. Clark siempre tenía que estar atento a todo. ¿Nunca se iba a relajar?

Chloe – Ya lo tengo resuelto – y se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche. Del cajón extrajo un condón y lo dejó sobre la cama – tú sabrás cuando usarlo – le decía mientras lo miraba con malicia.

Clark le devolvió una dulce sonrisa y con una mano le tomó el rostro. Ella, que se había quitado los zapatos, se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarle la boca.

Con un suave movimiento lo sentó en su cama y comenzó a acercase. Colocó un de sus piernas entre las de él para estar más cerca. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo elevó para aproximarlo más al suyo. Comenzó a darle cortos y pequeños besos, en los labios, en las mejillas, en el mentón, en todo el rostro mientras bajaba las manos hasta el pecho para desabrocharle la camisa.

Clark se sentía cada vez más a gusto con lo que le estaba haciendo pero se mantenía atento a sus reacciones, a su fuerza. Acercó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y luego las deslizó suavemente más abajo, para subirle lentamente la pollera mientras le acariciaba los muslos. Notó que llevaba puesto debajo medias con portaligas… nunca se imaginó que Chloe usara ese tipo de ropa interior, pero le fascinó la idea.

Ella quitó la pierna que tenía en medio de las de él, para llevarla al otro extremo y sentarse en su regazo. La tomó de las caderas con más fuerzas y la acercó a él, mientras Chloe comenzaba a jalonar la camisa para quitársela del todo.

Con un pequeño empujón lo arrojó sobre la cama quedando completamente en cima. Se quitó la blusa dejando al descubierto sus pechos, no vestía corpiño.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se arrojó encima de él, pero sin tocarlo con su cuerpo. Clark se notaba deseoso del contacto, pero lo haría sufrir. Se acercó a su boca, pero apenas lo rozó con la lengua. Fue deslizándose suavemente hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y lo mordió ligeramente. Siguió recorriendo su cuello con los labios húmedos. La piel de Clark se tensaba bajo el calor de su boca.

Mientras recorría su cuello con los labios, una de sus manos bajó lentamente por al abdomen hasta llegar al límite que le impuso el pantalón. Metió apenas los dedos para sentirlo… él se encontraba completamente excitado.

Se incorporó cortando todo lo que estaba haciendo. Vio el rostro de Clark: tenía los ojos entrecerrados de excitación y pedía más. Sin disimulo comenzó a desprenderle el cinto. En un rápido movimiento se lo quitó y lo arrojó al suelo, sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras le sonreía con picardía.

Chloe se puso de pie frente a él. Clark se incorporó para contemplarla mejor, apoyándose en sus codos. Ella le tomó un pie y le quitó el zapato y el calcetín, lo mismo hizo con el otro. Luego tomó el pantalón por las costuras y lo fue deslizando a tirones hasta quitárselo por completo, dejándolo en ropa interior.

Se acercó nuevamente y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando la rodilla y mano izquierdas en la cama. El cabello le caía muy sensualmente sobre los hombros. La otra mano correspondió sobre el muslo de Clark tomándolo con fuerza. Suavemente comenzó a subir.

Al sentirla acariciándolo nuevamente, reaccionó asiéndola de la cintura y girándola para echarla sobre la cama: ahora él estaba encima. Se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para ahora tomar el mando. Empezó a besarla mientras con su pecho, le rozaba suavemente los pezones.

Chloe empezó a bajar sus manos, sin dejar de besarlo, de la espalda al abdomen, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos todo el vientre de Clark, hasta llegar al límite de la ropa interior. Notaba como la piel, los músculos se estremecían y contraían bajo el contacto de sus dedos. Quiso ofrecerle más: con una mano se esforzaba quitarle la ropa interior, y la otra le correspondió debajo para tomarlo. Cuando Clark sintió el calor de la mano de Chloe, no pudo seguir, se sentía tan bien.

La tomó de ambas muñecas, llevándolas delicadamente detrás de la cabeza. Con poco esfuerzo le sostenía ambos brazos dejándola inmovilizada. Ella le sonrió, mientras lo miraba excitada ¿qué haría ahora?

Comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, recorriéndola lento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Quería disfrutarla y que ella sintiera tal como él estaba sintiendo. Siguió por la clavícula derecha, su piel era tan suave. A Chloe se le erizaban la piel bajo sus caricias. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ella estaba tan excitada.

Se detuvo unos segundos, sólo para contemplarla. Ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, respirando cada vez en intervalos más cortos. Se sonrió.

Le soltó las manos, pero ella las dejó por encima de su cabeza. Estaba completamente entregada a los besos de Clark. Él siguió.

Esta vez comenzó a recorrerle el abdomen, rozándolo suavemente con los labios. Lentamente bajó hasta que llegó al límite que le imponía la falda. Le dio un algo de fastidio, pero no lo detuvo. Lentamente se la quitó, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Le desabrochó la porta ligas, tanto de las piernas como de la cintura. Le gustaba como le lucían, pero siendo esta la primera vez, y tal vez única, juntos, la prefería totalmente desnuda. El se encontraba arrodillado delante de ella, entre sus piernas, con el torso totalmente incorporado.

Le tomó una pierna y se la apoyó sobre el hombro. Llevó sus dos manos, una a la cara interna del muslo y la otra a la cara externa, y suavemente le quitó la primera media. Chloe lo miraba, totalmente encendida, mientras se mordía el dedo índice. Repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Se quedó unos instantes contemplándola. Estaba hermosa, totalmente entregada a sus instintos, no entendía como se le habían pasado todos estos años sin darse cuenta de lo mujer que era Chloe…

Sin dejar de contemplarla se quitó el boxer. Ahora él estaba completamente desnudo. Chloe lo miraba, un cuerpo de hombre perfecto, totalmente trabajado, sin ningún músculo descuidado. No creía que Clark tuviera conciencia de lo apuesto que era.

Clark buscó sobre la cama el condón que Chloe había dejado. Se colocó la protección y se decidió a seguir adelante. Le tomó la pierna derecha y comenzó a besarla. Primero el tobillo, luego los gemelos, la rodilla, se detuvo a mirarla cuando llegó al muslo.

Siguió con la cara interna del muslo llegando al límite de su zona. Chloe se arqueó.

Él subió de golpe hasta llegar a la boca y la tomó en un apasionado beso. Un brazo lo pasó por debajo de la espalda para llevarla contra de sí y con el otro le arrancó la ropa interior. Chloe gimió apasionada por el arrebato, no se esperaba un movimiento tan osado de parte de él, pero le encantó, realmente la estaba sorprendiendo. Lo rodeó con las piernas empujando las caderas de Clark contra ella.

Podía sentirlo sobre cuerpo, totalmente inflamado; sentía el calor del abdomen de él contra el suyo, sus pechos apretados contra los pectorales de él, era lo que siempre se había imaginado y aún mejor… quería tenerlo ya. Él notó la prisa de ella, le encantaba saberla tan entregada.

Comenzó a entrar en ella suavemente, temiendo hacerle daño.

Chloe – Oh!... Clark… por dios – y le mordió el labio inferior - … sigue…

No le hizo esperar… y siguió, llegando más profundo pero suavemente. En ese momento se apartó para verla.

Clark –Esto es… - sentía como el placer le subía por el estómago, por la espalda, para inundarlo completamente - … se siente tan… bien… te deseo tanto – y le tomó la boca para besarla mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente.

Chloe le acariciaba la espalda, la recorría de tramo a tramo con sus manos mientras él se movía. Lo hacía tan bien, estaba gozando tanto… hasta que lo recordó: "yo te guiaré". No estaba cumpliendo con lo que había dicho. Él estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, lo que implicaba que estuviera totalmente concentrado para controlar sus fuerzas… no disfrutaría todo lo que esperaba.

Llevó sus manos a los hombros y lo apartó lentamente. Clark notó que ella lo estaba deteniendo.

Clark –Chloe.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿te he hecho daño?

Chloe – No… todo lo contrario… levántame

Le entendió de inmediato. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Le encantaba la fuerza que él tenía. Se quedaron sentados y abrazados, ella apoyando sus glúteos contra los muslos de él, sin desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Clark la miraba con una mezcla de excitación e intriga. Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y, mientras él la sostenía con uno de sus brazos, comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo, recorriéndolo enteramente.

Clark gimió, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula. El placer que sentía no se comparaba con segundos antes, cuando debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras gemía. A Chloe le excitaba aún más sentir su voz de esa manera, esa voz tan masculina y profunda, esos sonidos que causaba ella. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, la quijada. Le mordía suavemente cada tanto, mientras lo abrazaba y se movía cada vez más rápido pero sin perder recorrido ni profundidad.

Lentamente, el placer que le brindaba, la tomaba a ella. La invadía totalmente, le nublaba los pensamientos. Sentía una explosión de emociones que se originaban en su pelvis, recorriéndole la espalda, invadiéndole la cabeza. De a poco, ella perdía el control y se entregaba totalmente a sus instintos.

Comenzó a separase de su cuerpo, a arquearse hacia atrás. Lo veía como la sostenía. Todos los músculos de él se encontraban contraídos, su rostro le transmitía en gestos el placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de él para echarse más hacia atrás. Él la tomaba de las caderas para mantenerla junto a su cuerpo. La observaba moverse, sus perfectos pechos, su cuerpo tan femenino, tan curvo, tan sensual.

Llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de ella para acercarla un poco contra sí. Su rostro se encontraba a mínimos centímetros de sus pechos. No se pudo resistir y comenzó a besarlos. A Chloe esto le excitó aún más, haciendo que llevara su cabeza hacia atrás en una explosión de placer.

Clark ahora le recorría el cuello. La oía gemir… los sonidos de ella le invadían todo el cuerpo. El goce que le brindaba se hacía insoportablemente fuerte.

Clark – Chloe… no puedo más

Ella seguía moviéndose, parecía no escucharlo. Le soltó las caderas, estaba comenzando a perder el control y quería evitar cualquier contacto que la pudiera lastimar. Apoyó una de sus manos en un mullido almohadón de plumas que se encontraba cerca de ellos, y la otra en el borde de la cama.

Ella ahora se sostenía con un brazo de los hombros de él, mientras se movía con más insistencia. La observaba moverse, las expresiones que adoptaba su rostro, estaba hermosa.

Clark sintió como Chloe se estremeció y contrajo todo su cuerpo en una serie de convulsiones. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, lo que lo liberó. Sintió como su propio cuerpo explotaba, como se volcaba dentro de ella. Apretó más fuerte sus mandíbulas y suspiró.

Chloe se encontraba en éxtasis, balanceándose suavemente antes de abrazarse a Clark. Él cuerpo de él aún le pedía seguir moviéndose, suavemente, pero continuar.

Los dos se relajaron. Clark cayó hacia atrás y ella sobre su pecho. Aún se encontraban agitados pero llenos de placer. Él la abrazó y buscó su rostro con una mano. La tomó del mentón y la llevó hasta su rostro. La miraba con una expresión totalmente sublime, ella le sonreía.

Clark – Chloe… esto fue… sentí… yo…

Chloe – Shhhhh …. – y con el dedo índice le tapó los labios.

Él le sonrió mientras le besaba el dedo. Estaba agitado, aún se sentía excitado. Ella estaba terriblemente hermosa, toda sudada, con sus mejillas rosadas por el placer, encima de él. La miró una vez más antes de besarla nuevamente.

* * *

No toda la historia se va a tratar sólamente de la relación Chloe/Clark, aunque siempre estará presente (el sueño de todo Chlarkista!). Los primero capítulos los usaré para posicionar su historia, llegar al punto que siempre los Chlarkistas hemos soñado.

Luego vendrá más acción, de la que nos tenía acostumbrados SV. Aunque, me he tomado la libertad de darle mayor profundidad a todo. En ciertos capítulos de SV, no me ha gustado la liviandad con la que trataban el tema de los frikis y como escondían cadáveres debajo de la alfombra y nadie se percataba del olor. Trataré de no dejar cabos sueltos en las investigaciones.

En definitiva, no les quito más tiempo. Próximamente: Chloe y Clark tienen que enfrentar el día después de su "encuentro" y aclarar ciertos puntos para poder seguir adelante. ¿Decidirán arriesgarse a dejar atrás su amistad?


	3. Algo que decir

Era una fría y gris mañana de sábado. Aún no había nevado en el invierno que comenzaba, pero realmente se hacía sentir con sus bajas temperaturas y las brisas heladas. Todo anunciaba que ese día nevaría y ya muchos se preparaban para la llegada de los primeros copos del año.

Todo lo contrario era el clima dentro del departamento del Talón.

Chloe abrió los ojos lentamente, contemplando la luz que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio. A juzgar por la baja intensidad de la misma, creyó que era temprano.

Una sensación de bienestar la cubría entera. Estaba recostada sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Su cabeza se encontraba utilizando de almohada el brazo de Clark. Sentía su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él, sus caderas en el abdomen. El brazo izquierdo de Clark la tomaba por la cintura, como si evitara que se fuera a algún sitio. Para Chloe no existía mejor lugar en ese momento que su cama.

Lo oía respirar suavemente detrás de la cabeza. Habían pasado la noche juntos, de la forma en que tantas veces lo había fantaseado. Se había dormido a su lado, abrazados, piel contra piel luego de hacer el amor.

Debía tener cuidado. Estaba sintiendo demasiado y no sabía lo que para Clark había significado estar con ella. La delgada línea que mantenía la amistad en su lugar, se había borrado esa noche. "Lo hecho, hecho está" se dijo. Estaba convencida de que quizás había cometido un error pero ahora quería disfrutar de Clark todo lo más que el destino le brindara. Esa noche, esa mañana, él sólo le pertenecía a ella y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza frotando suavemente su rostro en el brazo de él.

Clark - ¿Estás despierta?

Chloe – Sí…recién me despierto ¿y tu?

Clark – Hace un rato – incorporó la mano del brazo en el que se apoyaba Chloe, y lentamente le fue quitando el cabello que le cubría el cuello - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe – Mmmmm… es mí mejor mañana en muchos años – y le sonrió aunque él no la viera.

Clark – Entonces, buenos días – y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, detrás de su oreja.

La piel de Chloe se erizó totalmente.

Chloe – Me encantan tus "buenos días"

Ella le acarició la mano bajo las sábanas. Él le respondió con un tibio mimo en el abdomen.

Chloe – Me haces cosquillas – le decía mientras se reía y retorcía levemente. Con un suave movimiento, se giró para colocarse frente a él.

Clark se acomodó para abrazarla y llevarla contra de sí todo lo más que pudiera. La miraba con una gran dulzura y cariño.

Chloe – Buenos días guapo

Clark – Hermosa – y la besó.

Chloe - ¿Viste que no me rompí? – y le sonrió con expresión de "te lo dije".

Clark elevó los ojos en respuesta mientras le sonreía.

Chloe - ¿Te fue muy difícil controlarte?

Clark – Menos de lo que pensé… tenías razón - y le brindó un gesto cómplice.

Chloe – Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Clark – Creo que mejor que tú

Chloe – No me compitas, en esto pierdes, te lo aseguro.

Clark se largó a reír.

Chloe se incorporó para ver la hora. Debía hacer unos trámites antes de que los negocios cerraran. Todavía era costumbre de algunos pueblos cerrar la mayoría de los comercios los sábados por la tarde, y Smallville no era la excepción.

Chloe – ¡Clark! ¡Son las 11.30 de la mañana!

Él se levantó bruscamente – Pensé que era más temprano. ¡Los animales!

Chloe – Y ¡mis trámites!

Cuando Clark corrió las sábanas para levantarse, un montón de pequeñas plumas comenzaron a volar con su suave vaivén y en todas direcciones.

Chloe - ¿Y eso?

Clark recordó: el almohadón sobre el que se había apoyado.

Clark – Creo que fue mi culpa

Chloe giró la cabeza lentamente y con mirada de intriga nuevamente le preguntó – Clark: ¿y eso?

Clark – Bueno, yo dije que controlarme había sido más fácil de lo que creía, pero no hablé de no sacrificar almohadones

Chloe – Oh! Noooo! Era mi cojín preferido…

Él se había levantado y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, mientras Chloe ubicaba de entre medio de los acolchados el aplastado almohadón.

Chloe – ¿Sabes que? Tampoco me gustaba tanto…

Clark se reía mientras se colocaba los boxers.

Chloe se había arrojado a la cama, mientras lo observaba vestirse. Se veía tan hermoso, tan distendido. Todo lo contrario al día anterior. Realmente esa noche había hecho cambios en él.

Clark sabía que ella lo observaba. La miraba de vez en cuando. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera con Lana.

Clark – ¿Quieres café?

Chloe – Te lo agradezco pero deja. Me tomaré uno por el camino. No te retrases más.

Clark se colocó el saco. Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando se detuvo. En un rápido movimiento fue hasta donde estaba Chloe. La tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

Clark – No puedo irme sin despedirme – le dijo antes de besarla.

En un instante, él se encontraba nuevamente junto a la puerta. Le sonrió y salió.

Chloe se hallaba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo las sábanas que cubrían su pecho. Había quedado mirando hacia la puerta. "Bueno" se dijo, "levántate, ¡bienvenida a la realidad!" y soltó las sábanas.

En ese momento Clark entró nuevamente. Ella, instintivamente, reaccionó cubriéndose otra vez.

Clark – Chloe… estaba pensando… ¿alguna vez comiste fetuccini con salsa boloñesa?

Chloe lo miraba con sorpresa – No, no lo he probado… ¿por?

Clark - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Chloe – Además de ver alguna aburrida película por la tele y dormir… no, no me queda nada en la agenda

Clark – Entonces te espero. Vente para la granja cuando te desocupes – le decía mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa. Chloe no salía de su asombro, esa mañana Clark estaba totalmente impredecible.

Chloe – Creo que voy a hacer un esfuerzo y a postergar mis planes para cenar contigo…

Clark – Y de paso, podemos terminar tu artículo, no sé, si quieres… - y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta nuevamente – Por cierto, Chloe, no te esfuerces tanto por sostener las sábanas, sabes que te estoy viendo … - y desapareció.

* * *

Era entrada la tarde. Como en un típico día de invierno, el sol ya se había ocultado hace horas. Soplaba una suave ventisca helada.

Clark había terminado todas las tareas de la granja antes de lo que esperaba aunque hubiera comenzado mucho más tarde que lo habitual. Las faenas diarias, que en este último tiempo se le antojaban monótonas y pesadas, las efectuó de forma amena, como si no las hubiera sentido. Durante todo el día un sentimiento de bienestar lo había acompañado.

Ya tenía todos los ingredientes preparados para la cena. Distribuidos de forma ordenada sobre la mesada, se podían encontrar las verduras y hierbas para la salsa, todas frescas. La pasta, cortada y preparada en su forma tradicional, reposando cubierta con un repasador. Todos los utensilios necesarios para cocer de forma correcta cada ingrediente. Hasta el delantal típico de cocinero se lucía colgando de la alacena, a mano para usarlo de inmediato.

Todo había sido preparado con esmero. Era consciente de que Chloe se iba a sorprender con esto, ella no sabía de su faceta culinaria. Jamás había cocinado para ella. Realmente agradecía aún tener algún misterio. Por momentos pensaba que lo conocía de palmo a palmo, pero por suerte se había escondido un par de trucos, que ahora la servirían para impresionarla.

Esa mañana, cuando Clark abandonó el departamento del Talón, no podía dejar de pensar en Chloe, en lo que había sucedido entre ellos, en como la había sentido, tan cerca, tan entregada; y, sobre todo, en como se había sentido él. Después de lo de Lana creyó que jamás podría volver a vivir esa clase de bienestar con nadie. Pensaba que estaba recluido a la soledad.

Pero allí estaba ella, Chloe, siempre conteniéndolo, su cable a tierra. Incondicional en todo momento.

Nunca le había resultado indiferente. De algún modo, siempre le había querido. En más de una oportunidad consideró la opción de comenzar algo, pero temía perder todo lo que tenían si las cosas no funcionaban. En aquellos momentos prefería tenerla cerca como una persona especial, quererla como a una amiga aunque sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes. Sabía que la clase de amistad que ambos habían construido no era común, que no muchos tuvieron en sus vidas la fortuna de vivir algo así.

Pero ahora todo había cambiando, jamás la había visto como en esas últimas semanas. Comenzó a notar detalles en los que antes no deparaba, en como le gustaba su risa, como lo provocaba el perfume que usaba, le encantaba la imagen de ella atravesando la puerta de su casa, siempre con alguna ocurrencia o novedad. Pensó que quizás todos esos detalles eran debido a la soledad que estaba experimentando.

Todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche contribuyó a aclarar la verdad: no estaba confundido. Lo que sentía por ella era real. No la estaba utilizando inconscientemente como una excusa para no estar solo, quería estar con ella, necesitaba de su compañía… y ahora, necesitaba de sus caricias.

¿Y si para Chloe no había significado lo mismo? ¿Si sólo había sido una aventura? Si lo razonaba no lo creía de ella, pero era una opción que le abrumaba.

Tomó dos pequeños leños y los arrojó al hogar reavivando las llamas con su visión calorífica. Afuera la temperatura descendía cada vez más y sabía que Chloe odiaba el frío. Se quedó contemplando unos segundos como ascendían las lengüetas de fuego y desaparecían, mientras buscaba la forma de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Debía hablarlo, debía saber que pensaba ella al respecto, que le pasaba, como quedaban las cosas entre ellos. Debía elegir muy bien las palabras, no quería salir destrozado de todo esto.

De lo que estaba seguro es que aquella línea que separaba su posición de amigo a algo más la acababa de cruzar. Nada podría volver a ser igual. Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido siempre. Si ahora la perdía, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Comenzó a considerar la idea de que tal vez esa noche juntos realmente había sido un error.

A lo lejos escuchó un auto que se acercaba. Agudizó el oído y lo reconoció: era Chloe. Podía escuchar su voz, venía cantando, un tema de los '70, "I love you baby". Estaba muy compenetrada en su interpretación, se la oía contenta. Se sonrió por lo bajo, y decidió tranquilizarse. Era en vano que ella lo notara así. "Todo a su momento" se dijo mientras se dirigía a esperarla en el porche de la casa.

Cuando Chloe estacionó frente al jardín, vio a Clark parado sobre los primeros escalones, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca divertida en su rostro. ¿De que se reía?

Se bajó del auto. Verlo le había causado un pequeño nerviosismo. No había podido evitar visualizarlo como la noche anterior, totalmente desnudo, gimiendo a causa de sus caricias. "¡Ya mujer! ¡Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza!", se decía mientras se acercaba a él. No pudo impedir que en su expresión se tradujera ese instante fugaz de pensamientos atrevidos.

Clark – Hola Chloe … - frunció el ceño mientras se sonreía - ¿en que estás pensando?

La había pillado.

Chloe – Emm… en lo guapo que te ves ahí parado, esperándome – le respondía mientras subía los escalones. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, se quedó helada. ¿Cómo procedía? ¿Le partía la boca o simplemente levantaba la mano como siempre lo hacía? De seguro que no tenía las mínimas intenciones de utilizar la segunda opción.

Chloe – Hola… - y dudó antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla. No pudo hacer otra cosa, ya demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza como para entorpecer aún más el momento.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando. Ambos se sentían nerviosos.

Clark apartó la mirada – Emmm, Chloe… ¿no quieres que entre el auto al granero? Está helando aquí fuera…

Chloe – Ok!– nunca Clark había sido tan oportuno.

Clark – Dame la llaves, yo lo llevo. Tú entra, está friísimo.

Chloe - ¿Vas a utilizar el método tradicional? ¡Vaya! Otra vez me sorprendes – y soltó una carcajada.

Clark – Estás exagerando… ve adentro antes de que se te congelen las ideas. Tenemos una nota que terminar, ¿recuerdas? – le decía mientras subía al coche y renegaba por cambiarle la configuración al asiento y volante.

Cuando Clark entró a la casa se encontró a Chloe al lado de la mesada de la cocina, explorando todos los elementos que él había dispuesto para cocinar.

Chloe – Tomates, ajo, cebolla, y ¿Qué es esto? – tomando unas hojas de color verde fuerte con un aroma intenso.

Clark – Albahaca

Chloe - ¿Albahaca? Pero… ¡esto se parece a la cocina de un gourmet! – le decía mientras lo miraba con gesto de sorpresa – No me digas que tú… ¿vas a cocinar tú?

Clark, le asintió sonriendo. Había causado en ella el efecto que esperaba.

Chloe – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… ¿desde cuando…? – le decía con un gesto de total intriga mientras señalaba la cocina.

Clark – Desde siempre. ¿Qué? ¿No sabias? – haciéndose el sorprendido.

Chloe – No… ¡te lo tenías bien guardado! ¿Eh?

Clark – Ya… bueno, pero me juega a favor. Si no me guardaba algo, ¿cómo hacía para impresionarte? – le preguntaba con una expresión irónica de asombro, mientras se quitaba el suéter que lo abrigaba. Estaba disfrutando mucho de verla totalmente descolocada con la situación. Su estrategia estaba funcionando.

Chloe - ¡Ah, Claro! Como si ya no tuvieras suficientes atributos para impresionarme… ¡vamos Clark! Viajero intergaláctico ¿no te suena?

Clark – Si, pero eso ya no me funciona contigo - le sonrió y se colocó el delantal.

Chloe se quedó mirándolo, totalmente extrañada. En su cabeza habían quedado sonando las palabras de Clark: "¿Cómo hacía para impresionarte?". Impresionarla, después de todos estos años de enfrentar juntos problemas que tal vez quedaban restringidos sólo a las fantasías de algún guionista de cine, él quería impresionarla. Le encantaba esa idea, pero se sumaron más preguntas a las que ya tenía. Acaso, ¿a él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella?

Clark – Ahora, siéntate en esa banqueta, que voy a poner manos a la obra

Chloe – Ummm… ¿hacemos igual que en esos programas donde la chica se encuentra al chef en el supermercado?

Clark - ¡Captaste la idea!

Chloe lo observaba mientras él comenzaba a cocinar. Lo recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Lucía totalmente cambiado y con ese delantal… realmente le quedaba muy bien.

Chloe – A esto no me lo puedo dejar pasar – De su bolso extrajo su blackberry y le tomó una fotografía. - ¡Wisqui! ¡Queda para la posteridad!

* * *

Durante la preparación de la cena, conversaron de todo, de la fiesta, de la "vampiresa", anécdotas de Chloe en el Planet, situaciones que habían resuelto juntos; hasta recordaron a Pete. Cualquier tema que los alejara de lo sucedido la noche anterior, era excelente. Cada tanto, cuando se daba algún momento de silencio y sus miradas se cruzaban sin la excusa de la conversación, reflotaban las sensaciones y el delicioso nerviosismo del flirteo se presentaba en ambos. Los dos hacían un gran esfuerzo para que todo volviera a la normalidad, que esos momentos no duraran más de lo que podían soportar sin dejar que se les notara lo que pasaba en su interior, las intrigas, los sentimientos resurgidos, la atracción.

La cena no transcurrió de manera distinta. Clark realmente se había lucido, la comida le había salido deliciosa y Chloe no perdía oportunidad para elogiarlo mientras le reclamaba la cantidad de veces que tuvo que alimentarse con comida chatarra teniendo un chef sentado al lado de ella.

Cuando los motivos de conversación se acababan, el aire entre ellos volvía a tensarse. Clark se vio en la encrucijada de tomar la iniciativa entre la conversación que necesitaba mantener con ella o … ¡tenía que ocurrírsele algo! Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado.

Clark – Bueno… estómago lleno sirve para pensar mejor

Chloe - ¿A que te refieres?

Clark – El artículo

Chloe – Ya… el artículo… ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto el periodismo? – se lo decía con un dejo de provocación, le resultaba extraño que Clark la impulsara tanto a cerrar ese bendito artículo, le daba la impresión que lo estaba usando de excusa.

Clark se incorporó de la banqueta para retirar los platos.

Chloe – Deja que te ayude por lo menos con eso… me pongo el delantal, yo lavo

Clark le sonrió y en el tiempo que ella demoró en girar a buscar un delantal, tenía todo limpio y ordenado. La miraba de la otra punta de la mesada secándose las manos con un repasador.

Clark - ¿Me decías?

Chloe- Pero… ¡si ya lo digo como siempre: el marido perfecto! – se reía mientras se quitaba un anillo de fantasía de uno de sus dedos y se lo extendía a Clark - ¿no te quieres casar conmigo?

Él la miró y le quitó el anillo de la mano.

Clark – Vamos… que nos conocemos demasiado, saldrías corriendo si te digo que sí. Vete para el sillón que allí es más cálido y nos concentramos en tu artículo

Chloe se dirigió hacia el estar, sonriéndose con picardía, mientras Clark apagaba alguna de las luces del comedor.

Realmente el sillón frente al hogar era uno de los mejores lugares de la casa en invierno. El calor que emanaba de las leñas a las que Clark no dejaba de avivar, era sumamente reconfortante.

A Chloe se le antojaba, en ese momento, un lugar por demás indebido para estar con él, más sintiendo todo lo que sentía. Muchas veces se habían reunido frente al hogar, para discutir distintos temas, o solamente para pasar el rato. Nunca le había provocado lo que ahora. Debió esforzarse en que no se le notara, en mantener sus impulsos a raya. Debía concentrarse en su artículo. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Chloe – Bueno, creo que coincidimos que quedó genial, no?

Clark – Así es, trabajo concluido - y le extendió el puño para que ella lo chocara en un gesto de victoria, mientras le sonreía - ¿quieres un café?

Chloe - ¡Siiiiiiii! Bien cargado y caliente, que ya mi cuerpo me está pidiendo la dosis nocturna – le decía mientras apagaba y cerraba la laptop, depositándola sobre la mesa ratona que se encontraba al lado del sofá.

Clark puso en funcionamiento la máquina de café y en unos instantes volvió al sofá con Chloe, mientras esperaban a que la cafetera les avisara que había concluido con el proceso.

Chloe – Tengo los pies helados, estas botas no me abrigan mucho

Clark – Quítatelas. – y le alcanzó una manta para que se cubriera.

Clark– Pero mejor… - levantó levemente la manta que Chloe había acomodado sobre sus pies y se los tomó, llevándolos sobre sus rodillas.

Chloe – ¿No pretenderás rostizármelos con tu visión? – mientras se reía

Clark sonrió ante la ocurrencia mientras le cubría con sus manos los pies y comenzaba a frotarlos suavemente para darles temperatura.

Chloe sintió alivio bajo el calor que él le brindaba. Se encontró invadida de una sensación de bienestar. Ambos se miraron cálidamente, con una suave sonrisas en sus labios.

En su cabeza, comenzaron a rondar nuevamente toda clase de sensaciones. Todo lo que había sucedido era lo que siempre había imaginado. Todo fue tan hermoso, cada momento, palabra, mirada, cada beso, cada caricia que se brindaron mutuamente, todo fue tan perfecto. Perfecto… pero ¿real? Los temores y preguntas que se había hecho esa mañana comenzaron nuevamente a tomar el control de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que debía tomar cartas en el asunto, debía hablar con Clark. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Quizás, pudiera hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido y dejar que todo tomara el curso que debía, pero ese no era su estilo. Tenía que hablarlo, necesitaba saber que pensaba él, como se veían ahora pero a la vez sentía terror de lo que pudiera decirle. No quería perder todo lo que había logrado, no quería perder a Clark… y no quería perderse a ella en el proceso.

¿Por qué no decirle que nunca lo había dejado de amar? ¿Qué pese a sus esfuerzos, a haber continuado adelante nunca lo había superado? Ese traje tan fino de mejor amiga, sólo se nutría del cariño incondicional que venía de lo más profundo. ¿Por qué no decirle que bajo sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo había regresado intacto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado? Esa hubiera sido la decisión ideal… pero el temor, el miedo a que volviera Lana o que quizás él no la amara como ella lo hacía, la destrozaría. La volvería de nuevo al pedestal de mejor amiga, y sería imposible soportarlo. Lo perdería definitivamente.

No… era mejor considerar todo como un error, un dulce error, pero en fin eso. Era mejor volver a ser amigos y de a poco enterrar nuevamente lo que sentía. Esta vez no contaría con la ayuda de Jimmy, debía valerse sola… sabía que todo sería más difícil ahora, pero siempre el tiempo ayuda. Esto era lo mejor, no lo ideal, no lo que su corazón le gritaba… pero era lo más seguro, el pasaje al menor sufrimiento.

Clark – ¿Estás mejor? – le decía mientras le continuaba frotando con suavidad los pies.

Chloe se tensó ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía dilatar más el momento de enfrentar lo que había sucedido entre ambos, quería terminar con esta tregua que se había dado a sí misma cuanto antes, antes de que fuera más difícil. Suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire, mientras tomaba coraje. Realmente se sentía nerviosa.

Chloe – Clark, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente… por lo de anoche

Clark sabía que ese momento llegaría, es más, él lo ansiaba, pero temía provocarlo. Chloe dio el primer paso. Realmente creía que en determinadas circunstancias, su súper fuerza y todas las habilidades que tenía no le servían de nada, la valiente era ella.

Clark – Sí… - y retiró la mirada de Chloe. Lentamente comenzó a soltarle los pies, marcando inconscientemente una distancia entre ambos. Necesitaba tener su mente en claro.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, que duró más de lo que Chloe podía soportar.

Chloe – Emm… lo que sucedió anoche… - comenzó con dificultad, quería hilvanar adecuadamente las palabras para ocultar todo lo que estaba sintiendo - … Clark, creo que debemos reconocer que estuvo bueno, ¿no? – le decía mientras arqueaba sus cejas y le ofrecía una media sonrisa.

Él le sonrió con cierto alivio. – Si, ya lo creo… - no se esperaba esas palabras, pero le dio gusto oírlas. En su interior comenzaba a ponerse ansioso al creer saber hacia donde iría ella.

Chloe – Clark, sé que para ti fue más bien como… como "una prueba", pero… ¿realmente lo disfrutaste?

Clark la miró por unos segundos mientras recordaba momentos de la noche anterior. Suspiró antes de responderle – Chloe, la verdad creo que debo darte la razón… no tienes idea de cómo me sentí, fue mucho mejor que antes… - se acomodó en el sillón – pero necesito saber ¿tu lo pasaste bien? ¿pudiste…?

Chloe - ¿Hace falta responderte? – y se rió – Es más, creo que fue demasiado bueno…

Nuevamente el silencio comenzó a apoderarse del momento. La conversación no estaba tomando el curso que ella hubiera deseado.

Clark – Chloe… - rompió el silencio. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle, pero creía que valía la pena exponer lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo por ella desde hace meses, se lo merecía. Adoptó una postura total de seriedad antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente – Debo decirte algo. Anoche, lo que sucedió…todo lo que sucedió me hizo sentir…

Chloe lo interrumpió – Mira, creo que ambos sentimos cosas Clark, pero no debemos confundirnos. – No quería que él dijera algo que la ilusionara, que la hiciera sentir como en el pasado, bajando sus defensas para luego descubrir que él nunca había dejado de amar a Lana. No lo soportaría. Era mejor así, dejar todo como un hermoso error y continuar adelante.

Clark se calló y la miró con una expresión de perplejidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Confundirse? Realmente ahora estaba desconcertado. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, pero se contuvo, no lo demostró. La dejó continuar.

Chloe – Clark, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y entiendo que en todo este tiempo haya surgido como… como una atracción – se dio una pausa a sí misma para buscar las mejores palabras para continuar – Anoche se dieron muchas cosas para permitir que nos… pasara lo que nos pasó. La fiesta, los tragos, las miradas… creo que ambos nos sentíamos solos…

Clark – Chloe ¿a que quieres llegar? – la interrumpió. Comenzaba a molestarle lo que estaba oyendo, pero nuevamente disimuló todo.

Chloe – Clark, no quiero que nos confundamos. Lo que pasó, lo que sentimos en ese momento…

Clark - ¿Confundirnos?

Chloe revoleó los ojos – Déjame serte clara. Tú y yo somos amigos, grandes amigos… tuvimos algo así, como llamarlo ¿un desliz?

Clark – ¿Un desliz? … ¿Así lo consideras? – la interrumpió nuevamente.

Chloe – Clark, déjame terminar mis frases… sí, lo voy a llamar "un desliz". – lo miró duramente. Se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de que él no volviera a interrumpirla. A ella también le molestaba la situación y Clark no estaba ayudando a que fuera lo más rápido posible. – Mira, fue demasiado bueno y cuando el sexo es bueno las cosas tienden a complicarse. Clark, es mejor que aclaremos nuestra situación ahora. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y por más que pensemos que después de anoche podemos llegar a ser… digo, tener una relación diferente… - tragó saliva otorgándose una pausa - No quiero que creas que tienes que ser diferente conmigo, no estás comprometido a nada y yo tampoco.

Clark la miró por unos segundos, para luego apartar sus ojos a cualquier otra dirección de la casa. Ella no iba a decir lo que realmente pensaba o ¿y si eso era lo que verdaderamente sentía? Lo único que lo confortaba es que consideraba que lo sucedido había sido demasiado bueno. Hasta en un punto la pudo notar enfadada con sus propias palabras.

Chloe – En fin… creo que lo de anoche no debería haber pasado… - hizo una pausa, no se creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía decir otra cosa - creo que más que un desliz fue un error - se estaba odiando a sí misma por lo que estaba dejando salir de su boca. Se parecía a la actriz principal de una novelita rosa, de esas en la que las parejas nunca se dicen lo que piensan y sufren a escondidas. ¡Como odiaba eso! Y ella lo estaba reproduciendo a la perfección.

Clark - ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – a pesar del esfuerzo, su rostro ya no podía disimular demasiado el dolor que le causaban las palabras de ella.

Chloe asintió – No quiero perder nuestra amistad

Clark – Nunca me perderás

Chloe meneó su cabeza en señal de que lo sabía, pero eso no era suficiente – Entonces… ¿Amigos? – para quien la conociera, podía notar la inseguridad que sentía ante esas palabras, pero se convencía a sí misma de que era lo mejor. También estaba sufriendo.

Clark - ¿Amigos? ¿Eso es lo que realmente prefieres?

Chloe recordó aquella vez en la preparatoria en la que Clark había comenzado una relación con ella. Todo era perfecto, pero después del baile y todo lo sucedido con el tornado, había decidido que mejor era continuar siendo amigos. Con todo el dolor del mundo se lo dijo y él le realizó exactamente la misma pregunta.

Chloe – Sí, creo que es mejor así…. dejemos atrás lo que pasó…

Clark – Si eso es lo que quieres…

Como aquella vez, Clark no se impuso a lo que ella le pedía. Otra vez se repetía la historia, pero esta vez las consecuencias eran más pesadas. Ella sabía que no se estaba equivocando con esta decisión; en la preparatoria su elección había sido la correcta. En poco tiempo Clark había vuelto a Lana y pronto toda su historia había quedado en el pasado. Era mejor así.

Chloe – Si, es mejor así…- y le sonrió, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía.

En ese momento, la máquina del café avisó que estaba lista. Clark dudó un instante al levantarse, pero finalmente fue hasta la cocina. Necesitaba un momento alejarse de Chloe para digerir lo que ella le decía.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿A caso pensaba que iba a ser diferente? Si él no podía ser sincero con sus sentimientos, ¿por qué ella lo sería?

No podía equivocarse tanto. Anoche la había sentido como nunca, toda la intensidad con la que vivieron ese momento no podía venir del cariño… eso venía de más adentro. No podía equivocarse tanto.

Y él… él sabía que ahora sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran como antes, hacía semanas, meses en que todo había cambiado. No quiso admitirlo, pera ya estaban allí, y ahora con esa noche todo se había afianzado. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirlo todo y esperarla? Ella estaba con Jimmy, no podía negar esa realidad. ¿Y si para Chloe todo no fue más que una aventura, un ajuste de cuentas? Esto lo molestó, pero no podía reclamarle nada… ella siempre de alguna forma luchó por lo que sentía hacia él, y él la había apartado tantas veces, para ir tras Lana o tras lo que sea, pero no tras ella.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Sirvió el café en ambas tazas y le colocó azúcar. Giró un instante su mirada para verla. Ella permanecía en el sofá, con la mirada hacia el hogar.

¿Qué podía perder? En su interior estaba seguro que debía confesarle lo que sentía, aunque de ante mano sabía que no iba a lograr nada… pero se lo debía. Sabía que no se ahorraría el dolor de no ser correspondido, pero Chloe se merecía saber la verdad. No podía dejar que ella pensara que para él lo sucedido no había significado nada, o como ella lo había llamado "una prueba".

Clark se acercó con las dos tazas de café, extendiéndole una a Chloe. Se mantenía en silencio y serio. Se sentó suavemente al lado de ella y, luego de unos instantes, la miró.

Clark – Chloe, sabes que nunca vas a perderme. No voy a permitirlo, pase lo que pase, ¿lo sabes?

Chloe le asintió. Estas palabras le daban una seguridad que en ese preciso momento necesitaba.

Clark – Hay algo que debo decirte y que no me dejaste antes – se lo decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Chloe – Clark, no me debes nada…. – no quería dejarlo continuar. Sabía que lo que dijera le daría unas esperanzas que a esas alturas no quería ni siquiera probar de paso.

Clark – Ahora soy yo el que te pide que me dejes hablar. – la interrumpió mientras la miraba con una expresión de solicitud – Por favor.

Ella suspiró. Sentía como se le anudaba el estómago. Con un movimiento de su cabeza le asintió, dándole luz verde para que continuara. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que lo que tuviera que decir, se lo haría saber de alguna forma. Ya vería después como lo resolvería.

Clark - Anoche yo… yo te hice el amor, Chloe… - tragó saliva concediéndose una pausa que le permitiera tomar más coraje - no fue una prueba, no fue una excusa para olvidar a Lana… quería estar contigo, sólo contigo.

Chloe giró su rostro por completo hacia donde estaba Clark. Esas palabras la habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa. La dejaron helada.

Clark – Hace meses que todo cambió para mí con respecto a ti, Chloe. – dirigió su mirada hacia el hogar – No sé como comenzó, sólo sé que un día advertí que no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos que estabas conmigo… y que no veía la hora de que volvieras, o me llamaras, o encontrara alguna razón para reunirme contigo. Nada de ti me resultaba indiferente.

Ella, sin disimular su sorpresa, lo observaba sin moverse. No podía creer lo que oía, nunca se lo esperó, no de esta forma. Él prosiguió, mientras tomaba la taza de café con ambas manos.

Clark – Anoche, por una vez en todo este tiempo bajé mis defensas… estabas tan hermosa – giró su rostro para mirarla mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa – Y mira lo que pasó…

Chloe se echó hacia atrás en el sofá mientras con una de sus manos se retiraba el cabello que le quedaba sobre el rostro para dejarlo detrás de su oreja. Lo que él le decía era, en cierta forma lo que siempre quiso oír y que se diera ahora… Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Lo miró desde el rincón en el que se encontraba y le sonrió suavemente, con un dejo de nerviosismo.

Clark la observó y también le sonrió. Su rostro se veía decidido pero con un halo de tensión. Dejó la taza en el suelo y la miró a los ojos. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos que para Chloe se le antojaron eternos. Es como si Clark estuviera dándose tiempo para tomar coraje.

Clark – Chloe… me enamoré de ti.

Chloe no se esperaba una frase tan directa. Reaccionó con una mirada de incredulidad, llevando su rostro levemente hacia atrás. No se había imaginado nunca lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía como la alegría ante la confesión crecía dentro de ella. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios.

Chloe - ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

Clark – Con esto no quiero presionarte, no espero nada a cambio… sé lo que tienes con Jimmy y la verdad que no me agrada lo que… en fin, lo que le hicimos por culpa mía – se giró nuevamente hacia el hogar, entrecruzando los dedos de ambas manos – pero, no podía continuar con nuestra amistad si no te decía lo que sentía… - la miró nuevamente – no te merecías eso.

Se quedaron unos instantes con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. Clark le brindó una gran sonrisa, de esas que sólo él sabe dar - Ahora sí ¿Amigos?

Chloe alternaba su mirada entre los ojos de Clark y sus manos. Le había dicho que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella. No tomaba conciencia de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Clark había sido muy cuidadoso con sus sentimientos, tan acostumbrado a ocultar su verdadera personalidad, que hasta ocultaba sentimientos de forma excelente. ¿O a caso fue ella la que estaba tan convencida de que él jamás podría llegar a sentir amor por ella que había descartado los indicios que él le daba?

Chloe – Clark, ¿tomas conciencia de lo que acabas de decirme? – se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a él mientras depositaba en el suelo su taza de café - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Clark – ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¿Con que excusa? En estos momentos tú estás bien con alguien ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? – la miraba pidiéndole con sus ojos compresión - Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, no hubiera tenido oportunidad de decírtelo…no podía hacerte eso.

Chloe se sonreía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Chloe – Tienes razón.

Clark – Entonces, creo que quedamos así… como siempre – sus ojos habían quedado clavados en el rostro de ella. Su mirada era tranquila, pero se podía vislumbrar la tristeza que esos ojos azules cargaban, aunque su rostro intentara iluminarse con una sonrisa.

Chloe – Clark ¡vaya! Me has cambiado el panorama – sonrió – La verdad, siempre intenté olvidarte. Cuando Jimmy apareció, sinceramente pensé que lo había logrado pero no fue así. Estos últimos meses que compartimos tantas cosas juntos, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti era más fuertes que nunca… - suspiró.

Ahora era Clark quien estaba inmóvil. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras la miraba. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podía haberse equivocado.

Chloe – Creo que para Jimmy fue demasiado evidente lo que para nosotros no…

Clark – Chloe, ¿tú y él?

Chloe – Hace semanas que terminamos.

Clark - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Chloe - ¿No te parece que tenías demasiado con tu vida en esos momentos? Conociéndote lo primero que hubieras hecho es sentirte culpable. No podía permitirme darte yo un motivo de dolor.

Clark asintió, entendía los motivos de ella. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por la ruptura entre Jimmy y Chloe. Siempre supo que Jimmy le tenía celos, sobre todo por que la mayor parte del tiempo ella se la dedicaba a sus causas. Más de una vez su amistad le había traído problemas a Chloe en su relación. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que ella continuaba amándolo.

Clark – ¿Sigues pensando que todo fue un error?

Chloe lo miró de reojo – Clark… ¡por dios! – se sonrió mientras se mordía suavemente el costado de su labio inferior. Meneó levemente la cabeza. – Estaba tratando de salvarme en ese momento, no sé como hiciste pero nunca me imaginé lo que estabas sintiendo por mí, y eso que te conozco… - relajó su cuerpo y se apoyó de costado sobre el respaldar del sofá, mirando a Clark - No tienes idea de lo que significó anoche para mí, debía dejarte ir habiéndote tenido… se estaba convirtiendo en algo terriblemente difícil…

Clark extendió su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla.

Chloe – Y ahora… ¿ahora que sigue? – lo miró sonriéndole. Se sentía feliz y a la vez deliciosamente nerviosa. Con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no podía evitar sentir las mariposas en el estómago, como si fuera la primera vez que le confesaba a Clark sus sentimientos.

Clark se acercó a ella. Era el momento de hacer su movimiento, no dejaría que esta vez todo se arruinara por falta de decisiones.

Clark – Ahora sigue la parte en la que te digo que soy yo el que no te va a dejar ir… esta vez no, no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error – y la tomó suavemente del rostro para llevarla hasta sus labios.

Ella no se resistió a ese beso, no lo había hecho antes, menos ahora… menos ahora que sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, como habrán leído, seguí profundizando en la relación de Chloe y Clark, seguí con el romance. Pero, a aquellos que les gustan las historias de SV y no sólo el romance, no se preocupen, ya viene, ya viene.

La verdad, es que escribí todo aquello que en SV nunca sucedió (y no va a suceder). Me dí el gusto de la relación Chlarkista que querría haber visto y no se me dio (todo no se puede en la vida!). Por eso me he extendido tanto. Este fic lo escribí en las vacaciones, cuando finalizó la temporada 7, temporada pésima, en la que me quedé con muchas ganas de ver algo entre ellos. Claro que luego comenzó la temporada 8, y con ella Davis, y con ella Chlavis, y me enamoré de ese nuevo arco. Estoy preparando un fic Chlavis pero ¡eso es otra historia!

En la próxima entrega, algo comienza a nublar la alegría de esta nueva relación.


	4. La primer nevada

La pasión que la noche anterior los llevó a cometer el error que expuso los sentimientos entre ellos, cedió su lugar al muto reconocimiento de aquellos rasgos, aquellos sentimientos, de aquellas intimidades a las que no se atrevieron nunca siquiera a asomarse para no invadir los límites que su amistad imponía.

Ambos se permitieron disfrutar del placer que una suave caricia les proporcionaba, sin tener que reprimir las reacciones que provocaban en ellos.

Se encontraron riendo por pequeños comentarios, disfrutando de las miradas mutuas que tantas veces evadieron, confesando detalles de sus vivencias juntos, detalles que nunca antes se hubieran mencionado.

El tiempo no era importante, no existía entre ellos esa noche. Todo se sentía tan bien, todo era como ella hubiese querido que siempre fuera. No dejaba que ningún temor o pensamiento de duda le quitara esos momentos. Ya no era necesario dominar todo aquello que Clark le producía, ya no.

Era entrada la madrugada. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente provocando que nevara, la primera nevada del invierno. El paisaje había cambiado sus tonos de sueño ocre al blanco helado del frío. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer.

Chloe abrió levemente sus ojos. Sonrió al advertir que se habían dormido en el sofá, abrazados. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Clark, su frente en la mejilla. Él le cubría los hombros con su brazo izquierdo. Ella tenía apoyada sus espaldas en el respaldar del sofá y el resto de su cuerpo sobre el de Clark.

Su mano libre estaba sobre el pecho de él. Contemplaba el leve vaivén que le provocaba su respiración, tan calma, tan en paz. Apenas rozando los dedos, se encontraba la mano de Clark, hacía que su propia mano pareciera tan pequeña. Le encantaba. Por un instante cerró los ojos para disfrutar con los otros sentidos del momento. Tenía tanta tranquilidad, se sentía tan feliz.

Levantó suavemente el rostro para observar a Clark. La tenue luz anaranjada que brindaba el hogar encendido le otorgaba al momento una intimidad y belleza únicas.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de serenidad le cubría el rostro. Chloe lo observaba mientras le sonreía. No podía creer que en ese momento él fuera tan suyo.

Se veía tan hermoso dormido en sus brazos que, sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano al rostro de él para acariciarlo, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla derecha, comenzando desde la línea de cabellos en la sien hasta llegar a los labios. Fue tan suave que Clark, sumido en su sueño, apenas lo percibió.

Chloe se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía tanta necesidad de besarlo…

Acercó lentamente su rostro y en un pequeño movimiento le rozó sutilmente los labios. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de sentirlo, el deseo de tenerlo otra vez comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, sin poder controlarlo, sin querer controlarlo.

Cuando empezaba a alejarse, Clark le tomó la boca con sus labios y comenzó a besarla, lenta pero decididamente. Llevó la mano derecha hasta Chloe retirando los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro para luego tomarla de la nuca, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, y evitando que ella se le escapara, que cortara ese beso que tan sensualmente lo había sacado de su sueño.

La urgencia se apoderó de ambos. Ella, en un rápido movimiento llevó su cuerpo sobre el de Clark, para sentirlo aún más. Las caricias se cargaron de prisa, de intención, los besos de calurosa ansia. Recorrían sus cuerpos pidiendo continuar, pidiendo más.

Clark se sentía más seguro, sabía que podía disfrutar de la fogosidad de Chloe y dejarse llevar sin causarle daño. Sabía que podía controlarse y brindarle al ella el placer que tanto necesitaba darle sin el temor que la noche anterior lo reprimió. La deseaba, necesitaba tenerla.

Clark se sentó en el sofá y la tomó de las caderas. Ella le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, aferrándose a su cuello. La tomó con fuerza y se incorporó para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, la estaba llevando a su dormitorio.

Ella se alejó de su boca unos instantes para observarlo. Él la miraba excitado.

Chloe – No sabes cuanto te deseo…

* * *

De vez en cuando las pesadas nubes invernales se abrían y daban paso a los débiles rayos de sol, que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación e iban a parar al rostro de Clark. En su ya sueño liviano, él solo fruncía el ceño.

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, tratando de huir de la molesta luz, pero fue imposible. Se frotó ambos ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha y se enfocó en el radio reloj. Eran las 11:09 horas de una fría mañana de domingo.

Suspiró y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda. Allí estaba Chloe, profundamente dormida debajo de una montaña de frazadas, respirando suavemente. Se encontraba boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia el lado de Clark, el rostro apenas era visible por la maraña desordenada de cabellos que lo cubría.

Él se sonrió y le quitó suavemente algunos mechones para verla mejor. Ella se quejó levemente, arqueando sus labios y moviendo los dedos de la mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Clark.

Otra mañana más, despertando al lado de ella después de haberle hecho el amor. Se sentía estupendo. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" Clark le susurró. Más se lo decía a si mismo que a Chloe.

Su estómago le ofreció un sutil gruñido. No es que tuviera hambre, no necesitaba realmente comer, pero tras los años de desayunar temprano, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esa rutina y se la exigía. Ya habían pasado varias horas del momento al que normalmente acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Miró nuevamente a Chloe. Se encontraba en la disyuntiva de quedarse junto a ella en la cama, hasta que despertara; o darle el buen día con el aroma a café del desayuno. Su estómago volvió a rugir. Ya estaba decidido, prepararía el desayuno.

Se incorporó suavemente de la cama y tomó un pantalón de joggin que encontrón en una silla. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, teniendo especial cuidado de no hacer ruido. Si Chloe despertaba su sorpresa quedaba arruinada.

El comedor y el estar se encontraban iluminados por los débiles rayos de sol que cada tanto se filtraban de entre las nubes. Las ventanas estaban empañadas y tras de sí permitían ver un paisaje blanco. Había nevado durante toda la noche.

Clark se sonrió mientras encendía la cafetera y colocaba rodajas de pan a en la tostadora. "La primer nevada del invierno". Desde que conocía a Chloe, siempre que la carretera se lo permitiera, ella se aparecía por la granja en la primer nevada, con su gorra y guantes de pompones, para construir el primer muñeco de nieve del año.

Siempre le decía que la primer nevada era la más limpia y que había que aprovecharla. Cuando niños, esto le divertía a Clark y con el tiempo se convirtió en una costumbre, esperada como cualquier acontecimiento anual.

No entendía este ritual de su compañera. Ella, siendo una persona tan práctica y poco costumbrista, ¿qué hacía repitiendo año tras año viejas tradiciones? Sería algo de familia. Un par de veces se atrevió a preguntárselo, pero ella huía a las respuestas cambiando de tema o reventándole una bola de nieve sobre el rostro. Con el tiempo, dejó de cuestionárselo, se veía que a ella le molestaba eso. Simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar del momento.

Mientras acomodaba los distintos elementos sobre una bandeja, oyó el casi imperceptible zumbido de la vibración del teléfono personal de Chloe. Se encontraba sobre la mesada, anunciando que había llegado un mensaje de texto. Clark lo tomó y observó que tenía varios mensajes en espera.

Clark - ¡Vaya! Hasta en domingo eres una persona ocupada – y colocó el celular en la bandeja, comenzando a dirigirse al dormitorio.

Cuando de un suave empujón abrió la puerta de la habitación, Chloe estaba despierta, recibiéndolo con una amplia sonrisa.

Chloe – Mmmmm… el dulce aroma del café por la mañana… y ¡que buena vista! Clark, me vas a malacostumbrar, te lo voy advirtiendo. – mientras movía el dedo índice de la mano derecha en señal de llamada de atención.

Clark – Buenos días – mientras le sonreía

Chloe - ¡No, no, no! Tengo que reconocer que es un muy "buen día", pero ese no es mi saludo ¿no me digas que ya te olvidaste? – lo miraba con expresión de picardía mientras se acomodaba en la cama para recibir la bandeja.

Clark apoyó la bandeja y se estiró para alcanzar el rostro de Chloe. Le corrió el cabello para dejarle libre el cuello y se acercó brindándole un beso detrás de la oreja.

Clark – Buenos días – le susurró al oído.

Chloe – Mmmmm… este es mi buen día – le decía mientras entornaba los párpados y toda su piel se erizaba bajo ese beso. No tardó mucho en buscarle los labios para besarlo.

Chloe – Buenos días Clark.

Ambos se sonrieron. Interrumpió el momento el zumbido del personal de Chloe, había llegado otro mensaje.

Clark –Em.. ¡no paras de recibir mensajes! ¿Trabajas hasta en domingo?

Chloe – ¿Crees que soy una adicta al trabajo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – se lo decía con ironía - Ayyyy… ¿Qué pasa ahora? - y tomó el móvil para observar de que se trataba.

Tenía un mensaje de Lois, invitándola a almorzar con un grupo de amigos, dos más de sus compañeros del Planet para recordarle temas a resolver el lunes a primera hora. El que más le llamó la atención fue el último. Era de Mike. ¿Que hacía Mike enviándole recados un domingo por la mañana? "Descubrí algo más. Te lo envié. Comunícate conmigo para instrucciones". ¿Algo más? ¿Instrucciones? Chloe cambió su expresión a una mueca de preocupación mientras leía una y otra vez ese mensaje.

Clark - ¿Pasa algo Chloe?

Ella, lo miró y trató de distenderse. No quería preocuparlo hasta estar segura. – Eh… ¡nada! Es sólo más trabajo, pero del complicado.

Clark – Nada que no puedas resolver, me imagino

Chloe – ¡Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor! – y le sonrió, mientras le contestaba a Lois rechazando su oferta – Ahora, a desayunar se ha dicho, que anoche me has gastado todas las reservas de calorías que tenía

Clark se río – Hay una pequeña sorpresa más

Chloe - ¿Otra más? – mientras se llevaba una tostada con mermelada a la boca.

Clark se dirigió hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas para dejarla totalmente al descubierto. Con una mano frotó el vidrio para desempañarlo. El paisaje blanco, cubierto por nieve, se reveló ante Chloe.

Clark – La primer nevada de invierno ¿Qué te parece si la aprovechamos?

Ella le devolvió una mirada acompañada de una amplia sonrisa, mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza. Él se acordaba de su viejo rito. Pensó que ya se había olvidado, sobre todo considerando que en los últimos años no se le había aparecido más con ese tema. Pero no, estaba atento a todos los detalles. No podía ser mejor.

Sentía a borbotones las ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de saborear su calor. Lo veía junto a la ventana, la piel de su torso iluminada por los escasos rayos de sol, su rostro adornado con esa gran sonrisa, hasta sus ojos sonreían. Se veía irresistible…

Tantas veces se había sentido de igual manera, y por menos, tantas veces se había reprimido todo desviando su energía hacia lo que fuera… tantas veces se había escondido tras una piel que no era la de ella. Ahora todo era distinto.

Chloe – Mmmmm… ¿Qué tal si este año innovamos?

Clark la miró, sonriéndole y frunciendo el seño al mismo tiempo.

Ella tomó la bandeja que estaba sobre la cama y se la extendió para retirarla. Su mirada había cambiado a invitación.

Chloe - No hay por que respetar las tradiciones al pie de la letra siempre, ¿no?

Él tomó la bandeja de inmediato captando la indirecta

Clark – Me parece que esta forma me va a gustar mucho más

Chloe - ¡Lo que no sabes aún es cuanto!

* * *

La tarde avanzaba hacia la noche más rápidamente que en otras épocas del año. La poca luz solar que aún alumbraba el paisaje, se diluía al intentar pasar por entre las pesadas nubes, oscureciendo aún más el atardecer y acortando el día en varios minutos. El fin de semana se terminaba y con el, el tiempo de exclusividad que ambos se habían otorgado.

Chloe se colocaba la larga bufanda alrededor del cuello, pasándola en varias vueltas por encima de su cabeza e intentando hacer un nudo flojo al final. Ya tenía su laptop lista sobre el sofá y a al lado yacía el abrigo.

Clark – ¿No te enredas en eso?

Chloe – Lo que tú llamas "eso" me salva de un terrible dolor de garganta. Desafortunadamente no tengo tu resistencia al frío.

Clark la miraba con expresión de consternación, sentado en la banqueta del extremo de la mesada.

Clark – Chloe ¿realmente tienes que irte ahora? Todavía ni siquiera anocheció.

Ella suspendió su laborioso trabajo con la bufanda y le sonrió – Sabes que no es buena idea conducir de noche y con el camino cubierto de nieve y hielo… además, sólo voy de pasada al Talón, debo irme hasta Metrópolis. Me queda un laaargo rato de asfalto.

Clark – No te estoy sugiriendo que te vayas más tarde…

La reacción de Clark le había enternecido. Chloe, de un salto, se dirigió rápidamente a él, tomándole las manos y descruzándoselas para poder rodearle la cintura con los brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo mientras le sonreía. Él la abrazó apretándola más a sí mismo.

Chloe – Ya sé a que te refieres, pero sabes que mañana me toca uno de esos días que sería mejor saltearlo.

Clark – Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar tratar de convencerte – y le sonrió mientras la miraba dulcemente - ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Chloe – Lo antes posible. Anoche te aseguraste muy bien de que volviera lo más rápido a ti – le dijo con picardía – Además, ¿creo que te lo dije o no?

Clark – ¿Qué cosa?

Chloe se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras le sonreía y le miraba a los ojos, tomándose unos segundos de suspenso.

Chloe – Pensé que te lo había dicho, pero no… no te lo dije, ¿no?

Clark – Nop, no me lo dijiste – se imaginaba lo que ella tramaba, pero le gustaba ese pequeño juego de enamorados.

Chloe – Que te amo – y lo besó, para unos segundos después separarse de él e ir por su saco. No quería demorar más el momento. Con cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más difícil la decisión de irse.

Se colocó el abrigo y tomó la laptop. Clark se había acercado a ella.

Chloe – Bueno, me voy

Clark – Está bien – y le devolvió una sonrisa. Ella lo miró y se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera realmente hacía frío.

Chloe subió al auto y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Puso en marcha el motor para asegurarse de que se calentara antes de salir hacia el camino. Clark la observaba desde el porche de la casa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella le devolvió la mirada y una dulce sonrisa sosteniendo el momento por unos instantes. Debía irse, pero todo le pedía que no lo hiciera. Sólo el sentido del deber era el que forcejeaba contra el resto de sus sentimientos, y ella lo estaba dejando ganar, muy a pesar suyo.

"¡Ya mujer!" se dijo a sí misma para de una vez por todas poner primera y pisar el acelerador. Levantó la mano izquierda en un corto saludo y se puso en marcha lentamente, alejándose del porche, de la granja. Clark la miraba marcharse. El fin de semana de ambos acababa de terminar.

* * *

Se sentía mejor que nunca, todo lo sucedido le otorgaba una energía que no tenía desde hace tiempo. No es que no se considerar una persona positiva, ella siempre intentaba más de una vez para conseguir lo que quería, pero con Clark había dado todo por perdido hace tiempo. Sus intentos habían sido en vano en el pasado, por lo que había decidido limitarse a tomar la amistad que habían construido y seguir así todo el tiempo que el destino le permitiera. Esta vez, él había ido a ella, y le encantaba, aunque, debía reconocerlo, rondaban por sus pensamientos ciertos temores. "Todo a su tiempo", se dijo, "ahora tienes otras cosas en que preocuparte" recordándose el mensaje de Mike.

Todo ese tema la tenía nerviosa. Fue en gran parte el motivo de irse antes de tiempo de la granja. La idea de quedarse una noche más junto a Clark la tentaba y en demasía, pero debía resolver esto. El esfuerzo que hacía frente a Clark para que no se le notara la preocupación dio resultado, pero no iba a funcionar mucho más. Él la conocía demasiado y seguramente se estaba imaginando que algo más le estaba preocupando, aunque no se lo planteara.

No quería alarmarse antes de tiempo, pero el extraño comportamiento de Mike no contribuía a su tranquilidad.

Estacionó el coche en la puerta del Talón. Tomó su laptop y el bolso, y subió por las escaleras hacia el departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que sacarse las dudas.

Colocó el computador portátil sobre la mesa y le conectó el cable de red. Ni bien se cargó el sistema operativo, entró al programa de mensajería instantánea que utilizaba habitualmente y revisó el buzón del correo electrónico. Allí estaba el mensaje de Mike y tres archivos de imágenes adjuntas a el.

Descargó las imágenes. Eran tan pesadas como las anteriores. Cuando las abrió realmente entendió por que le había dicho "Comunícate conmigo para instrucciones." Su testarudez la llevó a tratar de entender lo más que podía antes de contactarse con Mike.

Todos los archivos eran ampliaciones al extremo de una de las fotos más claras que había enviado. En ellas se podía ver un bulto que parecía un ser humano deformado, como si fuera una foto del hombre de las nieves o algo por el estilo. Mike había hecho una serie de marcas con unas anotaciones que no llegaba a descifrar. Giró una de las fotografías en distintos ángulos para tratar de captar algo más. Lo único que distinguió eran dos colores, rojo y verde, distribuidos alrededor y sobre el bulto. Las otras fotografías estaban en negativo y con una serie de filtros… y más anotaciones.

Era mejor comunicarse con Mike y dejar de perder valioso tiempo. Tomó su móvil.

Chloe – Soy Chloe. Estoy online.

Mike – Ok –y colgó. No eran necesarias más palabras.

Vio a Mike aparecer en estado conectado en su lista de contactos. Inmediatamente lo llevó a una comunicación privada.

_Mike - ¿Recibiste los archivos?_

_Chloe – Si, traté de entenderlos._

_Mike – Me lo imaginé. _

_Chloe - ¿Cómo obtuviste esto?_

_Mike – Una de las fotografías que me enviaste estaba en una mayor resolución lo que me permitió indagar un poco más_

_Chloe – Ok_

_Mike – Mira, no me importa lo que sea pero esa figura a la que me acerqué, parece humanoide _

_Chloe - ¿Humanoide? Para mi era un bulto_

_Mike – Comienza como un bulto, pero observa en la fotografía a color las marcas que hice, te indican donde están las extremidades. De acuerdo a la escala y a mi experiencia con esta clase de fotografías satelitales, es humanoide._

_Chloe – Estoy en eso_

_Mike – Y es muy grande… yo diría que mide alrededor de 3 metros… puedo errarle, pero no por mucho_

Con esta última información, Chloe se llevó una mano al rostro, tapándose la boca. ¿Humanoide? ¿3 metros? Sus peores temores desde que se detuvo a observar nuevamente las fotos parecían estarse confirmando ¿se trataba de otro phantom?

_Mike – Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que lo veo de color blanco y brillante_

_Chloe – ¿Por qué dices que brilla?_

_Mike – Fijate en las fotografías en negativo y con filtros. Te las envié para que notaras el aura. Se expande muchísimo, parece como si este sujeto estuviera emanando alguna clase de energía…_

Ella no quería aportar nada nuevo a las deducciones de Mike, después de todo él estaba tratando de interpretar una serie de imágenes, era consciente de que podía equivocarse. Ella estaba cada vez más segura de que lo que él le decía podía ser real. Su experiencia se lo confirmaba.

_Mike - ¿Sigues ahí?_

_Chloe –Si, estoy concentrada en las fotos con lo que me vas diciendo_

_Mike – Ok. Si observas bien, se ve como si fuera una explosión nocturna expuesta por una cámara sensible al calor, ¿lo notas?_

_Chloe – Si… pero no estoy segura de que sea eso_

_Mike – Claro, es mi suposición. Bien, recibe el archivo que te envío. Esta protegido por la contraseña que sabemos. Ahí te paso los cálculos que hice para confirmarte todo esto._

Chloe aceptó la transferencia. Cualquier información extra le vendría muy bien.

_Mike – No sé si te servirán, pero algo me dice que si _

_Chloe – Muy buen trabajo Mike, te debo una_

_Mike – Una más_

_Chloe – Si, ya me vas a tener que abrir una cuenta corriente de favores_

La transferencia se completó.

_Mike – Para ti, lo que sea. Suerte.- _ y se desconectó.

Chloe quedó más preocupada que antes. Quitó el cable de red para aislarse totalmente y abrió el último archivo que le envió Mike. Los datos que le aportaban, no le aclaraban mucho más el panorama, pero lo mismo los leyó con cuidado. Entre ellos se podía ver una conversión de escalas con lo que había llegado a la conclusión de los tres metros, y una serie de latitudes que confirmaban la ubicación geográfica.

Mientras con más detenimiento observaba, más confirmaba lo que Mike le decía. Trató de mantener su mente sin condicionamientos por lo que habían hablado, pero estaba segura de que él no se equivocaba.

Era una figura humanoide, blanca y brillaba. No sabía si era un brillo radioactivo, pero algo en su interior le decía que sí, todas las zonas alrededor de este bulto estaban ennegrecidas, no podían ser sombras en toda clase de ángulos. Lo que más le extrañaban eran esos puntos verdes y rojos. Esos colores los relacionaba casi instintivamente con kriptonita.¿Cómo podía un phantom arrastrar kriptonita? Hasta donde sabían, en la zona fantasma no había rocas del planeta de Clark, pero sólo hasta donde sabían.

Debía investigar más. Tenía que averiguar el lugar geográfico exacto de donde se dieron estos eventos. Mike le había pasado la latitud de cada fotografía, pero ninguna concordaba con la otra. Debía indagar en esto y por que todas eran latitudes diferentes.

Algo de tal magnitud, si no se equivocaban, no podía pasar desapercibido por siempre. Alguna noticia aunque sea sensacionalista, tendría que haber. Necesitaba más información para tener una conclusión más concreta, y no debía perder tiempo.

Chloe –Chloe, mañana tenemos un día…

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, verán que sigo con el pasteleo Chlarkista ¡me encanta! En realidad, le doy mucha letra a la parte romántica por que, como mencioné en las otras publicaciones, estoy escribiendo todo lo que quise ver en SV y desgraciadamente no ví.

Como les prometí, algo comienza a surgir, un nuevo problema para Clark que lo pondrá a prueba. En el próximo capítulo, veremos a nuestro dúo manos a la obra. Y para los seguidores de Lois, también estará ella, fresca como la vimos en sus principios en SV, la Lois de los primeros pasos del Planet. Pero, obvio, aquí no hay Clois. Perdonenme los Cloistas, pero entre Lois y Clark aquí sólo puede haber amistad.;)

Por favor, dejen sus reviews. Aunque sean cortitos, buenas criticas o malas. ¡Me sirven todas! Quiero saber que opinan de este fic. ¡Por favor!


	5. La conclusion

El lunes por la mañana había comenzado en Metropolis. La gente en las calles apuraba el paso para llegar a sus trabajos o alguna cafetería que le sirviera de reparo. El invierno se había hecho sentir con igual intensidad tanto en Smallville como en Metropolis. La diferencia es que en esta última, había nevado menos. Aún así las calles lucían igual de congeladas.

Lois y Chloe salían del primer estacionamiento libre que encontraron. El Daily Planet le quedaba a dos cuadras lo que se les antojaba lejísimos al tener que lidiar con las heladas ventiscas y las aceras húmedas. Debían hacer bastante fuerza con sus piernas para no resbalarse al caminar.

Lois – ¡Me prometo que el año que viene no me pesca ningún invierno más!

Chloe -¿Qué dices Lois?

Lois – ¡Que el año próximo me mudo, te juro que me mudo!

Chloe - ¿Qué? – hacía un esfuerzo para intentar entender las palabras de Lois en medio de los ruidos de la calle, el bullicio y la bufanda que le rodeaba prácticamente todo el rostro incluida la nariz y sus orejas. Lois no podía ver la mueca de fastidio que le devolvía su prima.

Lois – ¡Odio el invierno! ¿El Daily no tendrá una sucursal en el Caribe?

Chloe –Ya….¿No tienes otra …– la frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil que le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. No demoró mucho en tomarlo, lo llevaba en el bolsillo del saco, a mano por cualquier emergencia. Esa mañana estaba al tanto de cualquier novedad que surgiera.

Era un mensaje de Clark: "Buenos días! Al resto te lo imaginas". Chloe demoró su marcha para leerlo nuevamente. Una cálida sensación la recorrió. Debajo de su bufanda una sonrisa se dibujaba. El gesto de Clark la había tomado por sorpresa.

Lois - ¡Chloe! ¡Vamos! ¡Deja los mensajes para cuando lleguemos!

Chloe –Espera un minuto, Lois – le retrucaba mientras le respondía a Clark. Realmente lo echaba de menos esa mañana.

Lois – Chloe, ¡vamos! ¿O quieres que el editor nos despida?

Chloe – Emm… ok… - guardó rápidamente el móvil en el bolsillo y reanudó su marcha con un pequeño trote para alcanzar a Lois que la había adelantado unos metros. - ¿Qué nos despida? Si no estamos llegando tarde…

Lois – Me estoy congelando y con mi cuerpo mis dedos y mis ideas. No voy a poder escribir ni una línea coherente durante toda la mañana sino nos apuramos. Y el editor me va a despedir por eso.

Chloe - ¿Y yo? ¿Qué pinto en tu "frase"?

Lois – Y a ti te va a despedir por ser la responsable de que la futura ganadora del Pulitzer no lo logre – y le sonrió divertida mientras la tomaba del brazo para apurarla.

En el sótano del Planet, el ambiente era igual de agitado que en las calles, pero con la diferencia de la comodidad que brindaban unos cálidos 20° centígrados y una taza tamaño desayuno llena de café humeante.

Chloe se había instalado en su computador. Tenía todo listo e impreso para cuando la editora la llamase por el artículo de los ambientalistas, el bendito artículo. Mientras, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tenía a su disposición para seguir investigando sobre el tema del supuesto phantom. No se consideraba una persona de perder el tiempo.

Tomó su dispositivo de almacenamiento USB y lo conectó al ordenador para tener acceso a los documentos que había elaborado con los datos que obtuvo de las fotos y el análisis que hiciera Mike. Tenía las coordenadas que él le había pasado. Se vio tentada a recurrir a Lois para acortar los tiempos de investigación. Lois, con los conocimientos militares que había adquirido en todo el tiempo que tuvo que acompañar a su padre de base en base, podría ayudarla y sacarla del agua en unos minutos. Pero no quería un periodista sabueso más husmeando por ese tema.

Acudió a "San Google". Colocó las coordenadas completas, tal como Mike se las había detallado. Tras unos segundos de demora, comenzaron a aparecer links que apuntaban a sitios geográficos, todos diferentes. "Más rápido de lo que esperaba", se dijo alegrándose del acierto.

Tomó nota de cada uno de las zonas, colocando el nombre que obtuvo al lado de la coordenada. Eran todos sitios de Kansas, algunos correspondían a localidades y otros a campos de sembrados que se encontraban entre una localidad y otra.

Buscó en Internet un mapa de rutas de Kansas y lo imprimió. Con un resaltador marcó las zonas que acababa de descubrir dibujando un punto en cada una de ellas. Notó que los puntos parecían alinearse, no daban la impresión de estar distribuidos al azahar. Tomó nuevamente el resaltador y unió cada uno de los puntos con una línea. Se formó una línea relativamente recta.

Chloe frunció el seño. Esto no podía indicar otra cosa que una trayectoria pero ¿hacia donde? Necesitaba conocer cual era el lugar del impacto para saber el punto de origen y determinar hacia donde se dirigía. Claro, si se estaba moviendo. Intentaba convencerse de que lo que deducía era incorrecto.

Buscó en el resto de las fotografías que tenía de los phatoms que habían interceptado en el pasado. De esta forma sabría la fecha exacta del impacto de los mismos en la tierra. Por suerte, las traía consigo. Desde que todo esto había comenzado nuevamente a darle vueltas en su cabeza, no quiso deshacerse de ninguna.

Allí estaba, la fecha del inicio de todo y concordaba con una de las coordenadas. Según lo que había encontrado, el supuesto phantom había impactado en las afueras de la localidad de Yellowville, a unos 130 kilómetros de Smallville, aproximadamente.

Frunció el ceño, le extrañó la cercanía del impacto. ¿Cómo tanto ella como Clark no supieron nada de esta entidad? En ese preciso momento recordó el último phatom que había atrapado Clark: Bizarro, uno de los más fuertes y huidizos. Lex lo había encontrado primero, en un páramo al norte de Canadá, cerca del límite con Alaska, bastante más lejos que este último. ¿Qué seguridad tenían de que Lex no lo hubiera interceptado? Considerando lo que Mike decía y si eran ciertas sus deducciones, Lex podría sacarle provecho en más de un sentido.

Comenzó a intranquilizarse. Debía moverse más rápido de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Trató de quitarse a Lex de la cabeza, no quería adelantarse.

Chloe – Vamos… ¡no te desconcentres! ¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! – se decía mientras tamborilleaba los dedos sobre el teclado buscando una idea de cómo continuar.

Decidió unir toda la información, fotografías, coordenadas, los nombres de los lugares geográficos y las fechas y horas que figuraban en cada una de las fotografías, para ver que podía sacar. Siempre un nuevo punto de vista encuentra novedades, era su premisa.

Tomó las imágenes impresas, y les anotó toda esta información. En poco tiempo las tenía en orden cronológico sobre su escritorio, tomando la precaución de que no fuera demasiado obvio lo que estaba realizando, no quería a nadie prestando atención en sus movimientos.

Lo que vio confirmó su corazonada: no le quedaba dudas de que se trataba de una trayectoria. A las últimas zonas las conocía, correspondían a lugares a unos cien kilómetros de Smallville. Era más que obvio que lo que hubiera caído en un principio comenzó a dirigirse a Smallville, pero ¿a que velocidad? ¿Por qué motivo? Y si había cambiado su rumbo ¿donde estaba ahora? Desde la caza del último phantom a la fecha, ya habían pasado casi tres meses y las fotografías que tenía sólo correspondían a los cuatro primeros días del aterrizaje de estas entidades.¿Y si acaso Lex había puesto sus manos en este asunto?

Antes de alarmarse, necesitaba más información que confirmara si alguien más a parte de ellos podía tener evidencia de esta entidad. Tenía que buscar en las noticias locales de cada uno de las zonas que había descubierto. Entre todo el material, sólo contaba con el nombre de dos localidades, la del impacto y una más. No era demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para indagar en los periódicos o noticiosos locales. Rogaba que en esos pueblos alguien llevara una crónica de los acontecimientos, o lo que fuera y que estuviera en internet.

Sin demorar más tiempo, acudió nuevamente al buscador introduciendo en el campo de búsqueda los nombres de las localidades acompañadas de la palabra clave periódico y ¡walá! Una de las búsquedas dio resultado: "El clarín de ".

Chloe – Es mejor que nada.

Puso manos a la obra y en unos instantes se había reunido con los titulares de las ediciones de los cuatro días posteriores al impacto. Como buen periódico de una localidad pequeña, cualquier suceso fuera de lo normal era suficiente para cubrir una página del ejemplar, algo debía aparecer. Pero no encontraba nada. Intentó con los días posteriores, y nada le llamó la atención. ¿Es que nadie había visto algo inusual?

Estaba acostumbrada a las complicaciones. Continuó revisando las ediciones de las semanas siguientes, leyendo cada uno de los titulares, sin saltarse ninguno. Algo debía aparecer. Pero estaba equivocada, no había nada.

Intentó con la localidad del impacto, Yellowville, pero no tuvo mejor suerte. El pequeño pueblo de no más de 5000 habitantes no contaba con un periódico o informativo local, o por lo menos no en Internet. Todo lo que pudo hallar correspondían a pequeñas notas de otros periódicos que lo mencionaban por la segunda lluvia de meteoritos, nada que ya no supiera. Todo lo que leía no aportaba nada nuevo.

Ahora entendía por que no habían reparado antes en este tema, lo que fuera que se había escapado junto con Clark sabía como mantenerse oculto o había sucedido algo más. Todo parecía más complicado de lo que creyó en un principio.

La información era escasa y no ayudaba el tiempo que había transcurrido. En Internet no obtendría nada más y estaba segura de que en el Planet no se había mencionado ningún suceso anormal en la zona de Kansas. Si así hubiera sido, lo sabría. En ese momento lo único que se le ocurría era realizar trabajo de campo, debería ir hasta los lugares que tenía identificados para ver con sus propios ojos que rastros había dejado este supuesto pahtom. Y, lo más importante, debía contárselo a Clark, ya estaba al tanto de lo suficiente como saber que no lo preocuparía en vano.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Por sus pensamientos cruzaban una y otra vez cientos de interrogantes. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Realmente este asunto le preocupaba.

– Srta. Sullivan ¡a mi oficina! – se escuchó de la otra punta del sótano, entre medio del bullicio del resto de los trabajadores.

Chloe - ¡Si señora! En un momento… - respondió de un sobresalto. Rápidamente agendó los links encontrados y cerró todas las ventanas del explorador. Quitó el llavero de su computador y guardó las fotografías en su bolso. - ¿Por qué no usa el teléfono? – se quejó fastidiada por el susto.

Natalie Kubik era la nueva editora del Planet desde hacía unos meses. Era una mujer joven aunque su aspecto no lo denotara. Su vestuario y peinado monótonos y totalmente anticuados, no la ayudaban en absoluto a mejorar su imagen.

De cabello castaño y de contextura pequeña y delgada, Kubik no llamaba normalmente la atención, hasta que se decidía a hablar. Esta mujer poseía una voz profunda y clara, se hacía oír con facilidad aún sin levantar su tono. Era poseedora de una personalidad fría e imponente, pero no se salía de sus cabales fácilmente ni aún en momentos de altas presiones. No le hacía fácil la tarea de periodista a nadie, no se le podían adjudicar favoritos. Sus trabajos eran siempre impecables, había sido una muy buena adquisición para el Planet. Y Chloe estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla al máximo

Con Lois siempre bromeaban, la llamaban el general. Para Lois esta mujer debería haber seguido la carrera militar, hubiera llegado lejos.

Tomó la nota que tenía impresa sobre su escritorio y fue rápidamente hasta la oficina de la editora. No quería hacerla esperar. No tenía la más mínima intención de conocer el lado menos amable de la señorita Kubik, y menos ahora con un tema más que complicado entre manos.

Clark miró la hora en su reloj pulsera. Faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía.

Se encontraba en el granero, realizándole unos ajustes al motor del viejo tractor que invariablemente necesitaba de alguna clase de mantenimiento cada vez que se lo dejaba sin uso por un tiempo prolongado. Más de una vez pensó en cambiarlo por un modelo aunque sea unos años más nuevo, para tanto no daba el presupuesto, pero año tras año retrasaba esa decisión. Jhonatan siempre insistió en conservarlo, y ahora él no podía deshacerse de ese viejo trasto. El valor emocional que cargaba era demasiado alto como para desprenderse de el, o dejarlo en algún rincón del granero, olvidado.

De todas formas, el tiempo que le insumía repararlo siempre le ayudaba a despejar la mente en los momentos malos. Era más una terapia que una maquinaria.

Lo miró una vez más antes de cerrar la tapa del motor y le brindó una media sonrisa. Tomó las herramientas que se encontraba utilizando y las guardó ordenadamente en su respectiva caja. Realmente, buscaba mantenerse ocupado.

La granja estaba en orden. Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano que lo habitual. En realidad, casi no había dormido. Se la pasó meditando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido con Chloe durante el fin de semana, como se habían dado las cosas, como se habían confesado todo.

Se sentía muy bien, la verdad es que nunca se imaginó que se sentiría así con ella. Siempre fue su amiga, su mejor amiga, presente en todo. Era la persona en la que más había confiado, lo mejor que le había pasado fue que ella se enterara de su secreto.

Se sentía tan pleno, podía disfrutar de una relación en la que era él mismo en todo momento, aceptado en todo sentido, que no debía demostrar nada ni preguntarse más hasta donde podía confiar. Con Lana nunca pudo obtener esto. Quizás haya sido su culpa, quizás no; ya no tenía sentido averiguarlo.

Repasó con heno los comederos de los animales. Debía asegurarse de que tuvieran el alimento necesario por las bajas temperaturas de la época, a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a asomarse de entre las nubes.

Cerró las puertas del granero y se fue hacia la casa. Ya no quedaban tareas pendientes en la granja, había concluido todo. Le pesaba saberse con tanto tiempo disponible y Chloe tan ocupada. La había echado de menos durante toda la mañana.

Necesitaba verla, pero no quería resultar un peso ni una interrupción en el trabajo de ella. Aunque, no trabajaría todo el día. Sabía que Chloe siempre se tomaba un receso de cuarenta minutos para almorzar al mediodía. En pocos segundos podía encontrarse en Metropolis y darle una sorpresa. ¿Qué perdía si le hacía una visita? Podría cambiar a Lois por él esa mañana, e ir a almorzar juntos.

Clark - ¡Que más da!

Se aseó las manos manchadas de grasa del motor, tomó su chaqueta roja y se puso en marcha, a "modo supervelocidad" como decía Chloe.

Chloe – Ok señorita Kubik, lo tendré en cuenta. – mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta de la oficina de la editora.

– Nuevamente, muy buen trabajo con el artículo de los ecologistas. Me gustó la forma en que lo cerró.

Chloe sonrió. Debía reconocer que Clark había puesto esmero en esa nota, el cierre le pertenecía a él. – Muchas gracias.-

– Y de ahora en más, como hablamos, la quiero más tiempo buscando historias. No me equivoco cuando le digo que tiene talento en esto, señorita Sullivan. ¡No me decepcione! – le decía mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono y marcaba un número, en señal de que la larga reunión había concluido.

Chloe – Dé por descontando que no será así – le alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se encontraba fuera de la oficina de la editora, dio unos pasos para alejarse y miró hacia el techo. Con un suspiro intentó soltar todas las tensiones de la reunión. El aire expulsado le voló el flequillo. Hacía rato que no pasaba tanto tiempo en la oficina de la señorita Kubik. Le había tomado por sorpresa la charla que le había dado acerca del talento que veía en ella y la poca acción que últimamente tenía. Le exigió de forma cortés y motivante más historias de su autoría.

En cierta forma, pasarse toda la mañana con una persona que reconocía su trabajo y su esfuerzo, le hacía sentir bien, pero no olvidaba el tema del phantom.

Abrazó contra su cuerpo el artículo y demás papeles que le había entregado la editora y se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio. Lo tenía decidido, debía hablar con Clark, debían reunirse cuanto antes.

Agradecía la fortuna de que la señorita Kubik le exigiera más historias brindándole libertad de entrar y salir del Planet. Eso había sido una bendición y más desde que Lex era el dueño del periódico.

Ya no era seguro verse con Clark en el sótano. No tenía la certeza de que Lex estuviera controlando cualquier flujo de información en el Planet, pero sabía que no demoraría mucho tiempo en hacerlo, lo conocía muy bien. Por desgracia, él a ella también. Lex estaba muy al tanto de que Chloe manejaba más información de la que parecía y que conocía a Clark tanto como él quisiera conocerlo. No podían arriesgarse a que se filtrara nada.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número de Clark.

Clark se encontraba bajando por las escaleras al sótano del Planet. Estaba a unos diez metros de Chloe, observándola.

Ella se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio. Con la mano izquierda sostenía el celular sobre su oreja, y la derecha la utilizaba como apoyo sobre el escritorio. La veía seria, preocupada, pero igual de hermosa que siempre, se le antojaba muy sensual la blusa ceñida al cuerpo que vestía esa mañana. En ese momento su celular sonó. Lo tomó y atendió. Era Chloe.

Clark – Hola – contestó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se detuvo al final de la escalera, se le ocurría divertirse antes de revelar su ubicación.

Chloe - ¡Clark! Necesitamos vernos … - le dijo Chloe sin presentarse, realmente tenía prisa.

Clark – Em… si, casi no escucho… ¿Quién me habla?

Chloe - ¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Esa es una novedad! – suspiró en un ademán de molestia, intentado liberar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir - ¡Clark! ¡Soy yo! ¡Chloe! ¿Tu celular no identifica mi número? Pero… ¿y todo ese bullicio? - se quejó.

Clark – Ah! Hola Chloe… ¿bullicio? Es que estoy en medio de algo... – le decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Chloe - ¿En medio de algo? Más que algo suena como un montón de "alguienes" - hizo una mueca de fastidio y giró su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a la escalera. Esto le daba una ventaja muy buena a Clark. - ¿Desde cuando te haces el misterioso? - su tono de voz cambió a demandante.

Clark - ¿Misterioso yo? Pst, como si no me conocieras – se encontraba a cuatro pasos de ella. Hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse.

Chloe – Clark, ya… Tenemos que vernos, en lo posible ahora.

Él le colgó. Se encontraba detrás de ella, no podía ni quería seguir hablando.

Chloe - ¿¡Clark! – retiró rápidamente el teléfono de su oreja y miró la pantalla. La comunicación se había cortado. Revoleó los ojos en ademán de impotencia, apretó los labios y los puños, todo su rostro se contrajo. No podía creerlo. De un tirón dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio y llevó su otra mano a la cintura. - ¡Maldita sea! – Su fastidio aumentó.

Sus pensamientos se aceleraron. No quería dilatar más el tiempo, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había investigado. No se consideraba una persona necesariamente ansiosa, si no más bien se definía así misma como de riendas tomar y esa mañana se le escapaban todas. Sabía que no podía utilizar otros medios del Planet para comunicarse con él, no quería dejar rastros. Realmente Lex dando vueltas por el edificio del periódico la ponía en cierta forma paranoica.

Apoyó la cadera derecha en el escritorio, sin voltearse. Clark se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de ella. Todo su rostro sonreía, le divertía la situación. Rogaba que no apareciera Lois ni nadie que lo conociera para no delatarlo, sabía que la sorprendería.

Se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros de ella. La escuchaba quejarse por lo bajo. Se humedeció los labios antes de proceder, llevando las manos a la espalda, para evitar cualquier contacto.

Inclinándose levemente hacia delante, llevó el rostro al oído de ella y le dijo con voz suave pero firme – Pero ¡que mal humor que tenemos esta mañana! ¿Tan mal te dejé?

Al oír estas palabras, Chloe se sobresaltó ligeramente pero de inmediato reconoció el timbre de voz: era inconfundiblemente Clark. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la alegría que le dio saberlo allí, pero también por el enojo que le provocaba la situación. Ella estaba realmente preocupada y él le gastaba bromas. Debía reconocerlo, esta actitud la sorprendía y divertía, le encantaba ver a Clark tan, a su forma particular, relajado, como era desde que lo conoció.

Giró rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara. Él le sonreía divertido, de la forma que sólo él puede hacerlo y a ella esa expresión le ganaba siempre. Se tomó unos segundos para mostrarle su fastidio, pero no tardó en contagiarse de la sonrisa, después de todo se trataba de Clark, el hombre que siempre había amado. Se abalanzó sobre él, rodándole el cuello y los hombros con sus brazos. Sus tacones altos le ayudaban a alcanzarlo, pero aún así Clark hizo el esfuerzo de inclinarse levemente para facilitar el abrazo. Le encantaba sentirla cerca, la había echado de menos todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Chloe - ¡Maldito! Me estabas jugando una broma – le decía el oído.

Clark simplemente le sonrió aunque ella no lo viera, mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la espalda con sus brazos y la llevaba más contra de sí. El aroma del perfume que ella utilizaba, lo volvía loco, y sumado a la fuerza con que lo sostenía… de no saberse observado la hubiera besado sin pensarlo, pero sabía que debían guardar las formas.

Chloe llevó las manos a los hombros de él para tomárselos y separase de su cuerpo, muy a pesar suyo. Se quedaron mirando. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, se moría de ganas de besarlo pero sabía que no podía en ese lugar. Con los ojos le indicó que se soltaran, algunas compañeras de ella, las más chismosas, comenzaban a observar la situación. Él le comprendió de inmediato y la soltó, llevando rápidamente las manos a los bolsillos.

Chloe - ¿Cómo es eso de "tan mal te dejé"? - le reclamó divertida mientras volvía su cuerpo al escritorio.

Clark – No fui yo el que pidió un descanso la otra mañana – le decía devolviéndole una mirada cargada de picardía y girando en la misma dirección que ella.

Chloe recordó de inmediato la situación y frunció el seño mientras sonreía – Es que entre los dos hay alguien que tiene naturalmente una ventaja increíble con la resistencia y da la casualidad que no soy yo. – y se rió mientras ordenaba rápidamente los papeles que le diera la editora.

Él también rió. Tenía intenciones de seguir divirtiéndose, pero vio que el rostro de Chloe volvió a denotar preocupación – Chloe, venía a invitarte a almorzar… pero ¿Qué problema tenemos entre manos?

Chloe – Llegué a creer que no me lo ibas a preguntar nunca. Veo que tu supero oído no está tan distraído después de todo – le decía en tono irónico mientras tomaba su sillón de escritorio para ponerse más cómoda.

Chloe – Te voy a mostrar unos archivos. Recuerda la política "save the Planet"

Clark – Ok – ahora él se encontraba igual de serio. Que ella nombrara la política que habían impuesto entre ambos desde que Lex se adueñara del periódico significaba que tenían "esa" clase de problemas entre manos.

Ella colocó el pendrive y comenzó a abrir archivos protegidos con contraseña. Seleccionó de ellos dos fotografías y les realizó doble clic sobre las mismas para abrirlas. Tras unos segundos, Clark puedo ver ambas imágenes. Frunció el seño acercándose al monitor para tratar de entender de qué se trataba.

Clark – Coméntame lo que estoy viendo, hasta aquí no hay problemas…

Chloe – Eso mismo me pasó a mí, hasta que comencé a indagar. Clark, te muestro esto rápidamente sólo de introducción: tenemos un nuevo "fugado". – le decía mientras abría otros archivos y los enviaba a imprimir.

Clark la miró con expresión extrañado. Tomó aire para preguntarle a que se refería con "fugado" cuando ella le susurró por lo bajo "phatom". Él se incorporó de inmediato sin ocultar su asombro.

Clark – Chloe, ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Chloe – Créeme, me pasó lo mismo – mientras elevaba las cejas sin ocultar su preocupación - Y también créeme cuando te digo que tampoco me gusta esta clase de sorpresas, pero está pasando. – Se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la impresora a buscar los trabajos que había enviado.

Cuando volvió al escritorio, cerró todos los archivos y quitó el pednrive. Tomó los papeles que había impreso con los resultados de su búsqueda y miró a Clark.

Chloe – Acepto tu invitación, ¿vamos?

Clark asintió. Ahora era él quien estaba preocupado.

A sugerencia de Chloe, fueron a uno de los locales de comida rápida más alejado del Planet. Quedaba lo bastante lejos como para que la mayoría de los periodistas y demás trabajadores del periódico no lo eligieran como su lugar habitual de almuerzo. Nadie caminaría todos los días más de quince cuadras teniendo a menos de un minuto otros locales ofreciendo lo mismo, y más sabiendo que su tiempo era contado y valioso.

Esa era la razón por la que Chloe y Lois lo elegían cada vez que podían. Les resultaba relajante almorzar sin que ningún colega o compañero de trabajo les interrumpiera el momento, y más cuando necesitaban hablar o pedirse consejo sobre alguna nota. Si bien entre ellas existía una sana competencia, también compartían métodos y se ayudaban mutuamente. Ésa era la clave de su éxito, se repetían cada vez que era necesaria la ayuda de alguna de ellas.

Clark - ¿Ruben's Food? No suena demasiado …apetitoso– le decía mientras se detenía frente al local observándolo, frunciendo el ceño en un ademán de disgusto.

La verdad es que no era un local que despertara el interés del transeúnte. Su frente era bastante pequeño, no llamaba la atención y menos debido a que se encontraba en medio de dos locales de considerable tamaño y con buenos asesores de marketing. Lo ayudaba que su rubro eran platos centroamericanos, un buen disparador que explotaba en demasía cuando exponía los menús pegados en una de sus vidrieras y que, a pesar de todo, atraía clientes.

La fachada estaba decorada con dos medias vidrieras cruzadas por franjas de color marrón y verde. Una no muy llamativa combinación de colores. Entre ambas vidrieras, la puerta, también de vidrio en su parte superior, enmarcada en una estructura de metal pintada de verde. No se encontraba muy cuidada, tenía la pintura descascarada alrededor del picaporte, dándole un aspecto dejado. Coronaba el comercio un cartel que, con una tipografía pasada de moda, rondando lo infantil, lo identificaba.

Más allá de la fatal combinación de elementos de la fachada, no se podía juzgar al lugar como de dudosa reputación, todo lo contrario. Más bien daba un aire de local pueblerino… y de un pueblo bien pequeño. "Un oasis dentro de la cuidad" así se lo describió Chloe cuando lo convenció de ir hasta allí.

Chloe se río – Las apariencias engañan, Clark. Tu debería saber eso más que nadie, ¿no? - a ella le había pasado exactamente lo mismo cuando Lois, por error, decidió entrar en ese comercio, meses atrás. Le atinó a Clark un codazo en las costillas antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

Clark sólo la miró con una expresión burlona mientras la seguía y entraba detrás de ella.

El interior no llegaba a ser todo lo contrario a su exterior, pero era reconfortable, hasta se podría decir que hogareño. Un clima muy acogedor bañaba todo el lugar. No tenía un estilo definido, se hallaba decorado con colores vivos y fuertes, típicos de países tropicales, y un rejunte de distintos estilos de mesas.

Cerca de los ventanales se encontraba un grupo de cuatro mesas pequeñas de madera oscura, acompañadas de dos sillas cada una; típicas de un café. En el centro se hallaban las mesas familiares, las tradicionales mesas de las hamburgueserías, de plástico, rectangulares y más amplias, de color blanco con un motivo a cuadro rojo o azul simulando el mantel.

Hacia el fondo, muy alejadas de las demás, había tres mesas empotradas en la pared una seguida de la otra, de color negro, con asientos tipo sillón completo, bien de cafetería de los años sesenta.

Acompañando la extensión del local, se encontraba la larga barra, llena de banquetas altas. Al final de la misma, la caja registradora atendida por su dueño, que observaba con una sonrisa en los labios a los recién llegados, mientras con un repasador blanco le daba los últimos toques de limpieza a la taza de desayuno que tenía entre sus manos.

Rubén – Buenas tardes señorita Sullivan. Hace varios días que no la veía por aquí.

Rubén era el dueño del local. Puertorriqueño, morocho de mediana estatura pero de formas muy proporcionadas y bien trabajadas, de mirada profunda y muy bien parecido. Su acento lo delataba y a la vez lo diferenciaba del resto de los habitantes de Metrópolis, pero su personalidad carismática y alegre hizo que se ganara rápidamente su lugar en la ciudad,

Chloe - ¡Como va Rubén! Si, es verdad, realmente hace mucho que no venía por aquí. Tu sabes el trabajo – le decía mientras revoleaba sus ojos en señal de cansancio – No siempre deja que me escape para verte – y le sonrió.

Clark la miró cuando dijo esto. Un punzada de celos le puso incomodo, pero igualmente sonrió ante estas palabras.

Rubén - ¿Ya está mejor de su resfriado? – debía reconocerse que tenía muy buena memoria y predisposición para cuidar a sus clientes. Recordar pequeños detalles de la vida de cada uno de ellos, le daba esa calidez humana que en una ciudad es muy difícil de encontrar. Y eso era muy valorado por todas las personas habitúes de su comercio, especialmente Chloe que por momentos extrañaba ese trato particular al que se había acostumbrado en Smallville.

Chloe - Si, por suerte ya lo dejé atrás. ¡Gracias por preguntar! Muy considerado de tu parte…

Rubén – De nada, señorita. Su mesa de siempre está disponible. En un instante le alcanzo el menú.

Chloe – Ok. – mientras la indicaba a Clark la mesa que le gustaba ocupar, una de las mesas empotradas que se encontraba en el rincón más alejado del local. Según ella, ese era el sitio más tranquilo para conversar debido a que no constituía un paso obligado para la gente que concurría al local ni para los mozos.

Chloe tomó asiento colocando su bolso del lado de sillón que quedaba hacia la pared, para ofrecerle un obvio reparo. Clark se acomodó en el asiento del frente, no sin esfuerzo ya que el espacio le resultaba incomodo para su tamaño.

Chloe observó unos segundos la mueca de fastidio que ponía Clark al renegar para tomar asiento. Ser rió por lo bajo pero inmediatamente puso manos a la obra concentrándose en lo que habían venido a hacer. Extrajo de su bolso un sobre de color madera que contenía toda la documentación que había impreso durante la mañana.

Chloe – ¿Ya estás cómodo? – le decía observándolo seria, mientras del sobre retiraba cada uno de los papeles.

Clark le echó una mirada helada.

Chloe- ¿Está haciendo frío aquí o soy sólo yo?

Clark – Sí, claro…

Chloe – Ok. A lo nuestro. Estas primeras fotografías que te alcanzo son las originales, las que tomó el satélite de Industrias Queen el día del impacto. Si uno no se detiene a buscar patrones, a simple vista aquí no hay nada que podamos llamar phathom. Pero… - le alcanzó una nueva fotografía, la correspondiente a la primera ampliación realizada por Mike – si la vemos en una escala mucho más grande ¡walá!

Clark observaba serio. Arqueó levemente las cejas al concentrarse en la fotografía ampliada.

Clark – Me parece a mí o ¿es una figura humanoide?

Chloe – Por desgracia no te parece, es una figura humanoide. De acuerdo a los cálculos que hicimos mide aproximadamente tres metros.

Clark - ¿Tres metros?

Chloe – Si así es y …

Clark la interrumpió - ¡Brilla!

Chloe – A eso iba. Mira estas nuevas fotografías. Las marcas que ves evalúan su contorno y alrededores. Aparentemente lo cubre un halo de energía que emana de su cuerpo y por las sombras ennegrecidas a sus alrededores daría la impresión de que es radioactivo o muy caliente.

Clark –Si, tienes razón. Ahora, quizás su tamaño no sea tal, su brillo podría distorsionar las mediciones…

Chloe – La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido… sólo me preocupaba su tamaño… - lo miraba con una media sonrisa mientras se tomaba la barbilla en gesto de intriga – Mmmm.. cada día que pasa estás más inteligente ¿en que andas?

Clark le sonrió – Paso demasiado tiempo contigo

Chloe - Eso me imaginaba…

En ese momento frente a ellos apareció Rubén con dos listas de menús entre sus manos – Disculpen la demora. Aquí tienen los menús, en unos minutos regreso por su pedido – mientras le extendía a cada uno una lista. Tanto Chloe como Clark ocultaron como pudieron sus fotografías - ¿Una nueva historia entre manos?

Chloe – Así es Rubén. Pero recuerda…

Rubén - ¡Secreto de estado! – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y retirándose apresuradamente de la mesa para atender a otros clientes.

Clark – Y hasta te guiña un ojo… - le decía con cara de fastidio, mientras recorría con la mirada el menú.

Chloe - ¿Y eso? A caso percibo… ¿celos?

Clark le sonrió y le echó una rápida mirada al rostro de Chloe. Esta también sonreía pero de forma burlona – Quería ver si estabas atenta.

Chloe – Si, claro. ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?

Clark – No me he decidido. La verdad es que casi no vi el menú,… todo esto que me estás diciendo…

Chloe – Te entiendo. Pero, no termina ahí Clark. – dejó su menú en el extremo externo de la mesa, tomó unas fotografías nuevas y se las extendió a Clark. – Mira esto y dime que crees que ves.

Clark observó las fotografías. Mostraban una figura en distintas posiciones igual de ampliada que las anteriores, pero además podía observar puntos de colores alrededor de la criatura, puntos verdes y rojos.

Clark - ¿Kriptonita?

Chloe – Por desgracia, coincidimos en lo que creemos

Clark – Pero ¿Cómo puede ser? En la zona fantasma no había presencia de materiales de Kriptón… - soltó las fotografías y miró a Chloe

Chloe – Y mira esta y esta otra fotografía. Siempre hay puntos de colores en todas.

Clark – Algo me dice que no estamos hablando de la misma fotografía.

Chloe – Aciertas otra vez: todas estas fotografías son de lugares diferentes, Clark – ahora lo miraba con nerviosismo. Esperaba que él llegara a conclusiones diferentes a las de ella. Coincidir en casi todo sólo le confirmaba sus deducciones, y eso no le gustaba nada. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más convencida de que la amenaza esta vez era peor que con los fantasmas anteriores.

Clark dejó las fotografías sobre la mesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Apoyó los codos en el borde y las manos sobre las mismas. Se veía meditativo y preocupado. Tenía el ceño contraído, claramente preocupado pero sin demostrar ansiedad alguna.

En ese momento, se acercó Rubén, como salido de la nada. Estaban tan compenetrados en su conversación que el mundo que los rodeaba casi había desaparecido.

Rubén - ¿Les tomo el pedido? – y sacó de su cintura el típico anotador de los meseros y, de detrás de su oreja, la lapicera.

Clark y Chloe sólo lo miraron, sin cambiar sus expresiones. Rubén respondió con una sonrisa, arqueando sus cejas en señal de "estoy esperando" mientras les mostraba en el aire el anotador y la lapicera apoyada sobre el, listos para registrar el pedido.

Chloe reaccionó – Em, sí … disculpa Rubén. Yo voy a ordenar una porción de asopao de pollo.

Rubén – Ok. ¿Y el señor va a pedir? – girando su rostro hacia Clark, que se encontraba con la mirada distraída.

Clark – Em.. lo mismo que ella

Rubén – Ok. Dos porciones de asopao de pollo. No se va arrepentir, la señorita sabe elegir muy bien. – se colocó la lapicera nuevamente detrás de su oreja y se retiró a la cocina.

Clark y Chloe se miraron. Ella le sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él – Ya lo creo que sé elegir bien. – le dijo en tono suave.

Él extendió su brazo para alcanzar el rostro de Chloe y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

Chloe – Muero por un beso

Clark – Yo también

Chloe – Voy a odiarme a mí misma los próximos minutos, pero creo que vamos a tener que dejar el romanticismo a un lado…

Estas palabras rompieron la pequeña burbuja que se había formado entre ambos. A mala gana, Chloe se retiró hacia atrás y colocó sus manos sobre el resto de los papeles. Clark hizo lo mismo, apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldar del sillón, mientras lanzaba un suspiro y se rascaba la sien derecha, en un ademán de recordar el hilo de la conversación.

Clark – Ok… Te estaba por preguntar …¿exactamente de que lugares estamos hablando?

Chloe – De Kansas. El impacto fue en Yellowsville, a un poco más de 100 kilómetros de Smallville. El resto de los poblados son más cercanos… es como si la criatura se estuviera moviendo, dirigiéndose a algún lugar que no puedo determinar. Todas estas fotos corresponden al día del impacto y los tres días posteriores al mismo.

Clark – Estamos desactualizados.

Chloe - ¡Totalmente! Y lo peor es que por Internet no encuentro absolutamente nada que me indique que alguien haya visto algo inusual en esas zonas.

Clark - ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Chloe – Que esta entidad sabe ocultarse muy bien o alguien más la tiene. Desde el impacto a hoy han pasado meses, Clark ¿Cómo no nos enteramos de nada? No quiero alarmarme, pero temo que…

Clark – No nos apresuremos. Recuerda que la mayoría de los phantom estaban heridos o débiles. La zona fantasma era realmente un desierto, Chloe. No me extrañaría que estuviera oculto, recuperando fuerzas.

Chloe – Ok, supongamos que tu hipótesis es cierta y se está recuperando ¿Qué está utilizando para recuperarse? Que yo sepa uno de los phantom devoraba médulas óseas humanas. Espero que este tenga gustos un poco más triviales.

Clark – La falta de información al respecto nos confirma eso.

Chloe – Mira este mapa que he trazado. Esta es la trayectoria que realizó en cuatro días. – y le extendió el mapa.

Clark lo observó detenidamente – En cuatro días ha recorrido 30 kilómetros aproximadamente. Todo se termina en esta zona, entre los poblados de y The Horses. No se está moviendo rápido, pero lo está haciendo… ¿que busca?

Chloe - ¡La pregunta del millón! – y se echó hacia atrás en un ademán de fastidio. Estaba realmente nerviosa, lo que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. No le dejaba pensar con claridad y las ideas no estaban fluyendo.

Clark observaba detenidamente el mapa, y alternaba su mirada entre las fotografías de las cuatro zonas detectadas por Chloe y la trayectoria marcada. Con el dedo recorría cada uno de los lugares, dando pequeños golpecitos en los puntos que indicaban los sitios que se correspondían con las fotografías. Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Clark –Chloe, los distintos lugares en los que tenemos evidencia que ha estado esta criatura… ¿Por qué los eligió?

Chloe - ¡Si lo supiera! ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto? – acercándose nuevamente a la mesa. Clark se traía algo con estas palabras, lo sabía.

Clark – Supongamos que los puntos de colores son kriptonita, ¿y si las rocas estaban en esos lugares desde antes? – y la miró dejando la respuesta en suspenso. Chloe le rogaba con la mirada que dijera lo que venía - ¿Tienes forma de averiguar si alguna de las dos lluvias de meteoritos afectó a más localidades que a Smallville?

Chloe – Con un ordenador e Internet, en diez minutos te saco del agua. – lo dijo con renovada energía. Clark había dado con lo que necesitaban: un nuevo punto para seguir buscando. - O sea que… ¿tú piensas que la criatura busca kriptonita?

Clark - ¿Por qué no?

Chloe - Esto la convierte en sumamente peligrosa, Clark. ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?

Clark – Si. – desvió la vista hacia otro lugar.

Chloe se quedó inmóvil. Llegar a esta deducción no le había gustado nada. La invadió una sensación de preocupación que lindaba con la desesperación. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar rápidamente toda clase de imágenes hipotéticas, creadas por su imaginación, en las que Clark se encontraba muy malherido producto del enfrentamiento con el phantom. No soportaba pensar que ésa era una posibilidad, pero pronto la razón volvió a tomar el mando de su juicio y cayó en la cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo no era constructivo, y no le servía de nada a Clark. Ella estaba convencida más que nadie del destino del hombre al que amaba, no podía tomar esta actitud.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró – Ok. Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – y lo miró otorgándole una sonrisa leve, tratando de mostrar la mayor tranquilidad y apoyo posibles.

Se escuchó acercándose el sonido de tintineo típico de unas copas que se golpean entre sí por el movimiento.

Rubén - ¡Aquí he llegado con su pedido! Lo traje lo antes posible. Conozco la vida de los periodistas – les decía inclinándose hacia la mesa para depositarle los platos soperos que contenían el almuerzo para ambos.

Chloe tomó todos los papeles y los retiró de la mesa, depositándolos sobre el asiento, debajo de su bolso.

Desde una de las mesas se escuchó a un cliente que llamaba al mozo. Rubén apuró su tarea. – Que lo disfruten. – Y se retiró hacia el lugar desde el que lo reclamaban.

Al alejarse, Chloe retomó con su frase – Necesitamos averiguar todo lo más que podamos de la criatura, antes de un enfrentamiento. Estamos en la era de la información y quien la tiene corre con la ventaja. Y, por supuesto, luego hay que encontrar al phamtom, donde sea que esté, ¿no? No quiero sonar pesimista, pero algo me dice que ubicarlo no va a ser tan fácil.

Clark – Todo depende.

Chloe levantó la mirada y sonrió, su rostro se iluminó –Depende de que cierto señor que tiene aversión por lo verde nos brinde una vez más acceso a su tecnología

Clark – ¡Me leíste el pensamiento! Eso, no va a ser problema. Déjamelo a mí.

Chloe tomó la cuchara que se encontraba a la derecha de su plato y levantó una importante porción de asopao. Miraba la cuchara como queriendo estudiar el bocado que se llevaría a la boca.

Clark - ¿Vas a decirme algo?

Chloe – Se ve delicioso…

Sentía como las ideas volvían a fluir. Conversar con Clark, sentir la seguridad que él tenía ante estas situaciones y comprender una vez más que su lugar era colaborar con él y no retenerlo, la desbloquearon.

Clark - ¡Ya Chloe! – la apuró.

Chloe – Clark, estoy pensando que nos vamos a tener que ensuciar las manos. Para aprender más de la criatura no basta con verla plasmada en unas fotografías tomadas a miles de kilómetros en el espacio, tenemos que conocer el hábitat en el que se ha estado moviendo. Algún rastro, algo tiene que haber dejado, algo que nos sirva

Clark - ¿Sugieres que vayamos a estas cuatro zonas?

Chloe – Si, y esta misma tarde. No están tan lejos una de otras para que podamos cubrirlas antes de que anochezca. Eso sí, vamos a tener que ir en tu camioneta.

Clark – Ok. Pero recuerda que ha nevado. Va a ser bastante difícil ubicar las zonas exactas de las fotografías. Todo va a lucir bastante parecido.

Chloe – Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas. Lois compró un GPS bastante sofisticado. Anoche le estuve ayudando a configurarlo con lo que te puedo decir que lo manejo, no soy una experta, pero me va a hacer caso.

Clark – Veo que tienes todo bajo control – y le sonrió. Ahora se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para probar su plato - ¿esto está bueno?

Chloe tenía la boca llena. Tragó apresuradamente para responderle – Pruébalo. ¡No vas a arrepentirte! Además, tenemos que apurarnos, el tiempo apremia.

Clark - ¿Y como vas a hacer con el Planet? Por lo que me dijiste las cosas no están muy buenas por allí. No quiero que tengas problemas por ayudarme.

Chloe revoleó los ojos. Toda su expresión cambió por completo, pasando de la seriedad y preocupación a la alegría – De eso, despreocúpate. Aún no te he podido comentar las novedades. Realmente, hoy es un lunes agitado.

Clark – Y ¿Qué esperas para contarme?

Chloe – Te hago un resumen. Esta mañana la editora me pidió más historias, no sólo la de los ecologistas. Me dio pase libre para entrar y salir del Planet como yo dispusiera. ¡No sabes el alivio que me da! Y más sintiéndome controlada como me estaba sintiendo. Pero…

Clark suspiró – Siempre hay un pero, no?

Chloe -¡Que sería de la felicidad sin la tristeza! Debo traer una nota por semana, arrancando hoy. – mientras dejaba la cuchara a un lado y ponía mirada de súplica – Considerando la cruzada en la que vamos a estar por vaya a saber Zeus cuanto tiempo, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

Clark – Sabes que cuentas conmigo

Chloe – Aunque esto del periodismo no te guste tanto…

Clark – Tampoco es tan malo. – le decía mientras disfrutaba de los primeros bocados de su plato.

Chloe – Mmmmm… soy yo o ¿estoy viendo los primeros atisbos de "Clark Kent el periodista"? Esta profesión te sentaría de maravillas… a parte, hoy la editora elogió varias veces el cierre de la nota de los ecologistas y ¿quién hizo el cierre?

Clark – Ya me tenías convencido, no era necesario aportar eso

Chloe – Es que "eso" que tu mencionas como aporte innecesario, es lo que pasó. Yo que tú lo voy pensando seriamente.

Clark meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Por más que él insistiera que la granja era el lugar en donde quería estar, Chloe no iba a desistir nunca. Era una persona muy persistente, y eso se lo agradecía. Pero a veces se tornaba algo pesada con ciertos temas, aunque debía reconocer que por más que le fastidiara, no estaba del todo equivocada cuando le sugería determinadas acciones.

Chloe – Yo que tú nos vamos apurando.

Clark – No me tientes

Chloe se rió – Ok, cierto que tienes el modo supervelocidad del que yo, y a mi pesar, carezco. Así que organicemos nuestros itinerarios mientras terminamos de comer ¿te gustó así?

Clark sólo le sonrió. No le dejaba pasar una.

Chloe – El contacto con Oliver es desde su departamento, ¿no? ¿No ha cambiado?

Clark – No cambió. Sólo atenderá las llamadas que provengan del teléfono de su departamento.

Chloe – Ok. Mientras contactas a Oliver, yo voy al Planet y busco información acerca de las zonas afectadas por las lluvias de meteoritos. Obvio que cubro mi salida. Después me voy al departamento de Lois a buscar el GPS. ¿Nos reunimos allí?

Clark – Mejor te espero en la granja. Voy a dejar organizados unos temas que me olvidé esta mañana y alisto la camioneta.

Chloe – Entonces, terminemos nuestros platos. Nos vemos en una hora. ¡El tiempo corre!

Clark – Ok – y desvió su mirada al plato.


	6. Rocas

La cafetera emanaba un suave aroma a café recién hecho. El ambiente estaba muy bien calefaccionado, lo que ofrecía un reconfortante abrigo al que venía de la intemperie de la granja. El sol se colaba por todas las ventanas de la casa, lo que otorgaba una mayor calidez.

Chloe – "Pasa y sírvete café, en unos minutos estoy contigo". Si, claro ¡como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo! – protestaba para sí misma al tiempo que tomaba de la alacena una taza grande de color amarillo – Espero que te apures – le amenazó mientras lo observaba por la ventana de la cocina.

Se sirvió café y se dirigió a una de las banquetas de la mesada, la que tenía mejor ángulo hacia la ventana. Clark le dijo que no demoraría más de diez minutos, pero se le antojaban eternos. La ansiedad que sentía hacía que el tiempo se distorsionara en sus pensamientos y la pusiera más nerviosa. Seguirle cada uno de los pasos a través de la ventana, le brindaba una falsa tranquilidad, pero por lo menos la distraía en la espera.

Clark iba y venía del granero llevando de a dos por vez unos grandes fardos rectangulares de pasturas secas, para cargarlos en la parte trasera de la camioneta del Sr. Willson, su viejo vecino. Hacía una actuación excelente al mostrar un esfuerzo que en realidad no realizaba. Chloe se sonreía ante esta situación, recordando las veces que él había hecho lo mismo con ella, hasta que descubriera su secreto.

Consultó la hora en su reloj pulsera. No fue una buena idea. Ya era las tres de la tarde lo que le indicaba que les quedaban menos de tres horas de luz solar y necesitaba ir a esos lugares para comprobar con sus propios ojos si la criatura a la que investigaban había dejado algún rastro. La inquietaban las últimas novedades que había encontrado. Desgraciadamente Clark había acertado en su corazonada y no le gustaba para nada.

Frotó la taza suavemente con ambas manos, tratando de robarle algo de calor para entibiarse los dedos.

Chloe - ¡Vamos Clark! ¡Apúrate! – se dijo nuevamente, en un dejo de nerviosismo. Clark giró su rostro hacia la ventana de la casa y le brindó una sonrisa por unos segundos, antes de seguir con su tarea. La había escuchado.

Chloe volvió su mirada a la taza de café que tenía entre las manos. Debía tranquilizarse, tenía todo listo y planeado. Nos les tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a los sitios que tenían marcados en los mapas y estaba segura de que sabía que buscar. Hasta llevaba en su bolso el alhajero de plomo que Clark le regalara en una oportunidad. Algo le decía que le iba a ser útil, y más después de lo que había investigado.

Clark- Muy bien Sr. Willson – se escuchó la voz de Clark, a lo lejos, acompañada del sonido seco y fuerte que provoca la portezuela trasera de una camioneta al cerrarse – Si le hace falta más, sólo me avisa, ¿ok?

Sr. Willson – Si, hijo mío. Gracias nuevamente. – le dijo mientras ponía en marcha la camioneta.

Clark se detuvo en la entrada al jardín de la casa, viendo como se alejaba el viejo Sr. Willson con su carga de fardos, mientras se sacaba los guantes que protegían sus manos. Una protección innecesaria, pero debía guardar las formas. Cuando la camioneta dobló a la derecha en la entrada de la granja, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa, a encontrarse con Chloe.

Clark - Chloe, ya estoy contigo – le dijo al atravesar la puerta.

Chloe - ¡Ya era hora! - le reprochaba mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa y se incorporaba de la banqueta para acercarse.

Clark le brindó una rápida sonrisa mientras se dirigía al lavabo de la cocina para asearse las manos.

Chloe - ¿Y ahora qué? Clark, no debemos demorarnos más. Te tomó más de diez minutos ese pequeño trámite con el Sr. Willson. – Le regañaba con voz demandante mientras se acercaba – El sol no es un compañero de equipo que se deje dominar por el resto.

Clark – Ok, ok, mi general. – y le sonrió sin mirarla.

Chloe -¿Mi general? Siempre que trato de … - no la dejó seguir hablando. Se giró rápidamente. Le tomó el rostro con su mano derecha y le arrebató los labios en un beso cargado de ganas.

Chloe frunció el seño ante el arranque pero no demoró en ceder, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Él aprovechó la situación para pasar su brazo izquierdo por la cintura y tomarla fuertemente. Desde que la había visto esa mañana, al bajar las escaleras del Planet, había sentido deseos de besarla, pero la situación se lo impedía. Ahora no, estaban en terreno seguro.

Clark – No veía la ahora de hacer esto – le decía mientras se separaba levemente del rostro de ella.

Chloe se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos mientras le sonreía. En ese preciso momento, se olvidó de toda la prisa que sentía, ese beso la había tomado de sorpresa, casi se le había escapado el hecho de que ya no era necesario contener más sus ganas con Clark, ya no más.

Resbaló sus manos desde el cuello hasta la solapas del abrigo y lo tomó fuertemente para girarlo y dirigirlo rápidamente hacia la pared más próxima. Él se dejó llevar, como si no tuviera fuerzas para resistírsele. A parte, ¿quién quería resistirse? Ella siempre tenía algún truquillo picante e impredecible, y eso le encantaba.

Clark golpeó con sus espaldas el muro, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor, frunciendo apenas la nariz, aunque no hubiera sentido nada. Luego se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar a la altura de ella. Ella le sonreía con malicia, sin bajarle la mirada.

Chloe – Ahora sí, así no te me escapas… - le decía mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre el del Clark. Suavemente le acarició el rostro y comenzó a besarlo lento, recorriendo sus labios, saboreándolo con cada papila. Lo sentía respirar, como las manos de Clark comenzaban a tomarla por las caderas, a recorrerle la espalda por debajo del pullover, como lentamente la estrechaba más contra de él.

En ese instante, hubiera postergado con gusto lo que sea por media hora en el sillón con Clark. Pero el tema a resolver no podía dilatarse más tiempo. Ya tendrían un rato a solas. Lentamente se separó de los labios de Clark y suspiró para aliviar todas las ganas que sentía.

Chloe – Clark, mejor paramos, ¿ok? Tenemos que irnos. – y le golpeó suavemente el pecho con ambas manos.

Él la miraba con excitación, sin intenciones de mover un solo dedo para ponerse en marcha - ¿Ya? ¿No contamos con veinte minutos? - y le sonrió.

Chloe - ¿Tú crees que si contáramos con veinte minutos estaríamos besándonos contra la pared? – le miraba con deliciosa malicia - Vamos ¡suéltame! – le reclamó mientras forcejeaba suavemente para soltarse. Sus esfuerzos por zafarse no concordaban para nada con las palabras. Él se sonrió ante esto.

Clark - ¿Así van a ser todos nuestros besos?

Chloe lo miró con expresión de picardía mientras retiraba de sus caderas las manos de él – Mmmmm… están buenos ¿no? … aunque preferiría acompañarlos de los veinte minutos que acabas de sugerir.

Él se rió mientras ella se separaba y se acomodaba las ropas. Se notaba levemente agitada, con las mejillas enrojecidas. A Clark le encantaba el efecto que él causaba en ella, pero en ese justo momento se le antojó incomodo el que ella causaba en él.

Chloe tomó rápidamente su abrigo y comenzó a ponérselo mientras con una mirada apuraba a Clark. - ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aún apoyado en la pared?

Clark se incorporó con desgano y torpeza – Tengo un pequeño inconveniente. – le dijo con un dejo de timidez.

Ella le entendió de inmediato y dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de él, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa juguetona. - ¿Pequeño? – y se acercó rápidamente llevando su mano a la zona para tomarlo.

Clark - ¡No Chloe! – de un salto se corrió hacia la derecha, escapando de las manos de Chloe - ¿Pretendes que no salgamos más de aquí?

Ella se largó a reír mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Te espero en la camioneta, no tardes que sino mi arrepentimiento va a ser peor. – Atravesó la puerta y se volvió para verlo – Sabes como odio desaprovechar ciertas cosas. – y se pasó la lengua por los dientes antes de salir.

Clark meneó la cabeza mientras se sonreía. Chloe era terrible, y le encantaba ahora también poder disfrutar se ese lado de su personalidad.

Chloe – Clark, me parece que no deberíamos tomarnos a la ligera este caso. – le decía mientras revisaba una y otra vez las fotografías del phanthom. – Creo que vamos a tener que concentrarnos más.

Clark - ¿Y a que va esta advertencia?– le retrucaba sin quitar la mirada de la ruta. El camino estaba por demás destrozado y no quería tener ninguna clase de contratiempos.

Chloe – He seguido tu pista de la lluvia de meteoritos, y no me agradó para nada lo que encontré. Todas las zonas en las que hemos detectado que el phanthom estuvo, fueron afectadas en mayor o menor medida por ambas lluvias. – tragó saliva antes de continuar. Clark la miró con seriedad – Se registraron meteoritos desde trece kilómetros antes de Yelloswsville hasta Smallville, donde está la mayor concentración, claro.

Clark se frotó los labios con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. - ¿El impacto fue en Yellowsville?

Chloe – Si. Y a partir de allí comenzó a avanzar, con dirección sur, supongamos que a Smallville. Aunque no te lo puedo decir con exactitud. A partir de Bigman, la lluvia afectó a una zona de 50 kilómetros a la redonda. Si el phathom busca la kriptonita, puede estar en cualquier parte, y no tenemos nada.

Clark – Oliver me pidió dos días para darnos la información que necesitamos.

Chloe - ¿Dos días?

Clark - Sí. De los meses que le pedimos, tenían más de quinientas fotografías en su base de datos.

Chloe - ¿Quinientas?

Clark - Te las iban a pasar todas a ti – la miró y le brindó una corta sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba levemente las cejas – pero les pedí que las analizaran. Le di a Oliver referencia de las primeras fotografías para que buscaran algo similar a lo que se ve allí.

Chloe le brindó una media sonrisa de aprobación. - ¡Vaya! Empiezo a sentir que tenemos un nuevo líder.

Clark – Oliver me comentó que tenían muchas imágenes de la zona de Kansas. Aparentemente la monitorean con cuidado.

Chloe - ¡Dejáme adivinar!

Clark – Sí, es por Lex.

Chloe - ¡Te dije que me dejaras adivinar! Le quitas la diversión a esto.

Clark no respondió, estaba más que concentrado en el camino, esquivando pozos y trozos de cubiertas de camiones desparramados. La carretera era un desastre.

Chloe – Volviendo a lo nuestro… De acuerdo a lo que ya sabemos… - suspiró profundamente, como si a sus pensamientos se hubieran asomado viejos miedos que se quería quitar de encima. Miró a Clark con preocupación – Clark, vas atener que moverte con cuidado. Para ti va a ser una zona minada.

Clark – Si, lo sé. No creas que no lo…¡Mierda!

Clark no pudo esquivar un hondo pozo en medio de la carretera y lo tomó de lleno con la rueda delantera derecha, a más de 130 kilómetros por hora. Ambos se sacudieron bruscamente dentro de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que el amortiguador derecho dio un golpe seco contra su tapa.

Chloe – ¡Maldita sea! Veo que lo tuyo son las altas velocidades, pero no conduciendo ¿quieres darme el volante a mí? - se quejó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Clark le echó una mirada helada. Era evidente su fastidio por la situación, y los comentarios de Chloe no le ayudaban a pasar el momento.

Chloe - Si no fuera por el color del camino, diría que te desviaste y vamos por el medio del campo ¡Esto es un completo desastre! ¿Siempre fue así?

Clark – No siempre. Antes se le daba mantenimiento más seguido. Es un camino muy transitado por camiones, sobre todo en las épocas de cosecha.

Chloe – Casi no te lo creo – suspiró - Menos mal que nuestro gobierno apoya "indiscutiblemente" al sector de las materias primas. – le decía con un tono de sarcasmo mientras levantaba las manos y hacía la señal de las comillas con el dedo índice y mayor.

Clark - Apoyará a otras regiones que a esta la tiene bien olvidada – sonrió con un reconocible gesto de furia contenida. De seguro era un tema más que gastado entre las familias de Smallville.

Chloe no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida al frente, la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que se le ocurría una idea. Se llevó el dedo índice al mentón.

Clark - ¿Todo bien?

Chloe – Shhh! Clark! Genio trabajando.

Clark revoleó los ojos. En ese momento advirtió un cartel en el camino que le indicaba que habían llegado a Yelloswville.

Chloe - ¡Ya lo tengo! Acabo de encontrar el artículo para esta semana. No será la gran cosa, pero no tiene que ver con meteoritos, ni infectados ni nada de las locuras de Smallville.

Clark – Chloe, siento interrumpirte, pero hemos llegado. – le decía mientras disminuía la velocidad de la camioneta, esperando instrucciones.

Ella tomó de su bolso el GPS y lo activó. En menos de treinta segundos, el aparato indicó que estaba listo para comenzar a recoger lecturas desde las antenas más cercanas. Chloe hizo una mueca de ansiedad, sin quitarle los ojos al pequeño monitor del aparato.

_GPS – A diez metros, doble a la derecha_

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz sintética que les daba indicaciones para dirigirlos al lugar que le configuraron.

Clark - ¡Vaya! Si tan sólo hubiera un camino a la vista…

Chloe – Apárcate en la banquina. Desde aquí seguimos a pie.

Caminaron un trecho de no más de seis metros hasta encontrarse con el típico alambrado de púas que separa los campos. Lucía nuevo, como si fuera reciente. Era más que obvio que estaban frente a una propiedad privada, pero eso no iba a detenerlos. Clark miró en todas direcciones. Por la época del año en el que estaban toda la zona lucía desierta.

Chloe – Debemos ir hacia allí – señaló el lugar con el dedo índice, extendiendo su brazo sin quitar la mirada del GPS – aproximadamente a treinta metros desde aquí.

Clark asintió con un gesto y tomó el alambre con ambas manos para abrirlo lo suficiente y darle espacio a Chloe para que lo cruzara. En menos de un minuto ambos se encontraron recorriendo el trecho que los separaba de la zona de una de las fotografías.

Chloe – Clark, ve con cuidado. Estas pasturas pueden ocultar cualquier roca de kriptonita

Clark – Chloe, creo que a eso lo sé más que tú, ¿no te parece? – le decía mientras la miraba con un no muy disimulado gesto de fastidio.

Chloe – Nunca viene mal repetirlo. ¿O quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que te salvé de la kriptonita? – su tono era burlón, evidentemente se estaba divirtiendo a costa del disgusto de Clark.

Clark – Ya, ¿Cuánto falta?

Chloe – Uno…. y… ¡llegamos!

Se detuvieron en seco y observaron la zona. Más allá de las pasturas secas del invierno y algún que otro manchón aislado de nieve, el resto lucía normal, por lo menos a simple vista. Chloe aflojó sus brazos dejándolos caer al costado del cuerpo y frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora que? Era consciente de que en estos tres meses el clima podría haber distorsionado cualquier prueba, pero que fuera tan difícil ver algo… no se lo esperaba.

Clark – ¿Estás segura de que las coordenadas son correctas?

Chloe – Sí, lo estoy Clark. Evidentemente el trabajo de campo me está jugando una pasada que no me resulta divertida.

Clark – Con el tiempo que ha transcurrido, no me parece para nada extraño que no veamos las pistas… si las hay. Será mejor que nos dividamos. Yo voy hacia la zona del impacto y tú revisa por aquí. Tendremos que buscar más de cerca.

Chloe le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento, la situación la dominaba Clark. Tomó el GPS y buscó la tarea que había cargado con las coordenadas de la zona del impacto. Cuando el aparato le respondió se lo extendió.

Chloe – Te indicará por donde ir. Yo aquí ya no lo necesito.

Clark lo tomó y observó la zona hacia donde la flecha en el monitor le indicaba. Quedaba a más de tres kilómetros.

Chloe – Clark… por favor ten cuidado. – lo miraba con evidente preocupación. No pudo disimular el temor que le daba saber que podría herirse si encontraba kriptonita, sin que ella estuviera cerca o pudiera llegar rápidamente.

Clark la miró con una expresión de incógnita y fastidio a la vez. – Esta debe ser la cuarta vez que escucho esa palabra. ¿Qué te pasa?

De inmediato cayó en su error. Siempre se había preocupado por él cuando debía arriesgarse para solucionar problemas. Más de una vez le advirtió que tomara precauciones, pero aún así lo impulsaba a realizar lo que fuera necesario. Siempre lo apoyaba y motivaba para que utilizara sus habilidades, y más de una oportunidad su entrenamiento y todo lo relacionado con Jor-El, la fortaleza y su indecisión ante el destino que según ella él tenía, les provocaron acaloradas discusiones. Pero ahora, cuando por fin veía a Clark como comenzaba a comprometerse y tomar las riendas de su vida, era ella la que entorpecía todo con su preocupación.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, temía perderlo, temía no verlo nunca más si algo le sucedía, y le dolía terriblemente considerar esa posibilidad. Pero ella lo había elegido tal cual era y lo amaba por eso. No podía anteponer sus necesidades sobre el destino que él debía cumplir. Estaba convencida de ello. Debía tranquilizarse y evitar inmovilizarlo por sus miedos.

Chloe - ¿En serio lo dije tantas veces? Clark, comienzo a desconfiar de tu súper oído – le dijo con tono burlón, tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Clark la miró con fastidio – Si, claro.

Chloe - ¿Qué haces todavía ahí parado? ¿Piensas que el día va a esperar a que te muevas? ¡Vamos Clark! ¡Ve! – y lo apuró agitándole los brazos.

Clark giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la zona a la que debía ir. En cuestión de milésimas de segundos, ya no estaba más junto a Chloe.

Se quedó mirando por donde se había ido. Una leve brisa helada empezó a soplar revolviéndole el flequillo y devolviéndola a la realidad. Encogió los hombros para protegerse el cuello del frío, mientras acomodaba su bufanda más arriba. Debía ponerse en marcha.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección sur, basándose en su intuición, algo le decía que lo que estuvieran buscando se dirigía a Smallville, aunque en su interior rogaba estar equivocándose.

Observaba con detenimiento el terreno con cada paso que daba. La vegetación estaba rala y seca, dejando ver con bastante claridad el suelo. Si había algo no debería costarle demasiado encontrarlo, pero no veía nada anormal. Teniendo en cuenta que habían deducido que la criatura emanaba energía, pensó que quizás tendría que encontrarse con pasturas quemadas, pero no era así. El tiempo transcurrido había sabido borrar muy bien las huellas de aquel ser… o ella no estaba buscando adecuadamente.

Había avanzado unos diez metros cuando una ondulación en el terreno, como si fuera un hueco de no más de treinta centímetros de diámetro le llamó la atención. Se acercó al lugar y se agachó frente al pequeño pero profundo pozo. Era evidente que lo que fuera había sido causado por la intervención de alguien, había marcas de haber sido creado al excavar, pero no era reciente. Tomó una rama firme que halló cerca de ella y comenzó a hurgar, removiendo la tierra seca y dura que lo cubría y apartando la vegetación que había crecido alrededor.

De repente se topó con algo más consistente que la tierra árida y compacta. De inmediato arrojó el palo y comenzó a limpiar el lugar con las manos. De entre la tierra y las hierbas encontró una piedra blanquecina casi transparente. El hallazgo no le causaba mucha ilusión, la piedra en apariencia era una roca común y corriente.

La arrojó y se incorporó frotándose las manos para quitarse el polvo y las ramitas secas mientras se disponía a seguir avanzando. No se iba a desanimar tan rápido.

Caminó unos metros más cuando comenzó a toparse con rocas similares a la anterior, algunas medio enterradas y otras totalmente expuestas. Frunció el ceño mientras recogía varias. Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. Las observó más de cerca y notó que no todas eran blancas, algunas tenían zonas de un color verde aguado o rosa muy suave. A medida que las movía por sus dedos, notaba que le dejaban impregnado un polvo muy fino de color blanquecino con destellos plateados, y no se quitaba. En su mano derecha, con la que había tomado la primera roca que halló en el hueco, había muchísimo de este polvo. ¿Qué podía ser eso?

Su intuición le decía que estaba comenzando a encontrar la evidencia que buscaba, debía moverse con mayor precaución, lo poco hallado estaba muy bien mimetizado con el paisaje.

Siguió avanzando con cuidado, lentamente, observando todo a su alrededor en cada paso mientras se frotaba las manos entre sí para intentar quitarse el polvo que tenía adherido. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

En pocos metros más advirtió manchones de vegetación levemente ennegrecida, como si hubiera sido quemada por una fuente de alto calor. Los mismos estaban dispuestos como en secuencia y eran aproximadamente unos quince centímetros más grandes que sus pies. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: había encontrado huellas.

Al rededor de cada manchón, tal como migajas de pan, se asomaban rocas similares a las que había encontrado minutos antes, aunque entre estas últimas había algunas de color verde y rojo algo más fuerte que las anteriores. Con un poco de destreza, logró desenterrar por completo dos de las rocas más grandes que se asomaban del suelo. Humedeciéndolas en un pequeño charco de nieve que había cerca, pudo limpiarles la tierra que las cubría para observarlas mejor. Notó que la nieve derretida, arrastraba el polvo adherido a sus dedos a medida que se escurría.

Ahora tenía la roca totalmente visible. Comenzó a observarla detenidamente, mientras la giraba para revisarla en todos los ángulos posibles.

Chloe - ¡Que diablos…! – una mueca de preocupación se le dibujó en el rostro ante lo que estaba descubriendo

A los segundos de haberse separado de Chloe, la pantalla del GPS le advirtió que había llegado al lugar de destino. En realidad, no era necesario mirar las indicaciones luminosas del aparato, el cráter era inmenso y se notaba que había arrojado escombros en todas direcciones. El impacto tuvo que ser notable y haber ocasionado una ruidosa explosión. Le extrañaba la poca información que había al respecto ¿es que nadie recorría estos campos?

El cráter no era profundo pero era fácil advertir que mucha energía había emanado del lugar. La vegetación a sus alrededores era escasa. En los pocos árboles que había cerca, se notaban algunos sectores ennegrecidos, evidencia de que habían sido quemados por una fuente de calor.

Además de los vestigios normales de una explosión, nada era anormal. Todo lo que veía en la escena, era lo mismo que lo que había encontrado en el cráter que dejara el segundo phantom que enfrentó en el pasado. No le brindaba nueva información.

Se detuvo a observar el lugar mientras se daba unos minutos para pensar como seguir su búsqueda. No quería regresar con las manos vacías sin haber intentado más de una alternativa. Decidió recorrer con cuidado los alrededores del cráter, caminando en modo normal. Una media sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al reconocer que a Chloe le daría gracia la opción que había elegido. "Modo normal" se dijo a sí mismo, Chloe y su manía de darle nombre a todo.

Al alejarse del mismo, notó que esparcidos por todas partes se encontraban pequeños trozos de unas rocas de color blanquecino casi transparentes que se le antojaron ajenas al paisaje, nunca había visto rocas similares en Kansas. Se agachó lentamente para tomar algunas de ellas y observarlas más de cerca. Si bien le llamaron la atención, no tenían nada en especial, excepto el polvo con destellos plateados que le dejaba adherido a la mano.

Dejó caer de a una las rocas para concentrarse en el polvo que quedó sobre sus dedos. Frotó el dedo medio contra el pulgar tratando de sentir su textura, era muy fina casi imperceptible, como si fuera el resultado de una combustión a altísima presión. Notó que no se quitaba pero no le causaba ningún efecto por lo que descartó que fuera alguna roca nueva de su planeta.

Esto se estaba tornando demasiado extraño. Algo más debía haber. Se miró la mano cubierta de este polvo, mientras se decidía a avanzar algunos metros más por esa misma dirección. En pocos minutos supo que había tomado la decisión correcta: a su alrededor había esparcidos como en secuencia manchones de vegetación seca y ennegrecida, como si fueran huellas, y cerca de las mismas más pequeñas rocas blanquecinas. Levantó la vista para observar al horizonte y notó que a unos metros más lejos había pequeñas ondulaciones en el terreno, como si fueran hoyos cavados en el suelo.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a lo mismos, pero de inmediato comenzó a sentir un leve malestar, como si hubiera kriptonita cerca aunque, al buscarla, no la encontró a simple vista. Sólo veía más y más de esas rocas blancas aunque de mayor tamaño.

Se alejó unos pasos e instantáneamente el dolor cesó. Era evidente que allí había kriptonita pero no de la que conocía, era como si fuera un tipo más suave ya que el dolor que sintió fue soportable. Meditó unos segundos la posibilidad de acercarse nuevamente, y juzgó que el riesgo no era elevado.

Fue nuevamente hasta los pequeños hoyos, moviéndose con cuidado y estando atento al dolor, si aumentaba se iría de allí de inmediato. Tomó una de las rocas de mayor tamaño. Al tenerla cerca pudo advertir que poseía una tonalidad verde clara, casi translúcida. Mientras la movía por su mano, comenzó a sentir un ardor en las regiones en las que la roca había dejado su polvo plateado. La soltó de inmediato y se alejó.

El malestar cesó de inmediato, aunque le llevó varios minutos hasta que el polvo le dejara de causar ardor, no sin dejar consecuencias: las secciones de piel expuestas al mismo se había enrojecido, como si tuviera una clase de reacción alérgica. Era evidente que se trataban de rocas de Kriptón, pero lo que le causaban y ese polvo plateado era totalmente nuevo. Le extrañaba que su recuperación haya sido más lenta que en otras oportunidades, en cierta forma la exposición había cesado ¿qué pasaba allí?

Dejó las preguntas para otro momento, era hora de seguir investigando, el día pronto acabaría. Decidió seguir recorriendo el lugar. A la distancia, a aproximadamente a cinco metros, advirtió que la tierra se encontraba mucho más revuelta que de donde venía. Intentó acercarse pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió. Era más que obvio que allí había kriptonita y de la conocida. Sabía que no podía acercarse para observar mejor, era demasiado arriesgado, por lo que decidió utilizar su visión de rayos x, le sirvió antes para detectar rocas de su planeta, debía funcionar ahora.

En pocos segundos de observación, notó que algunas de las piedras blanquecinas, las más grandes, en uno de sus extremos emitían una energía similar a la de la kriptonita verde o roja. De algunas rocas la energía que emanaba era más fuerte que de otras, pero en conjunto era lo suficientemente intensa como para descomponerlo. Esta nueva información le sirvió para confirmar que en toda esa zona debía haber krptonita, pero ¿estaba al frente de una nueva clase?

En su instancia por la zona fantasma pudo comprobar que allí no había ningún material de su planeta, estas rocas no podían haber viajado con el phanthom, debían haber estado allí. Pero, dado el tiempo transcurrido de la última lluvia de meteoritos, tendrían que estar más enterradas que como las que encontró. La deducción lógica era que lo que se hubiera escapado las estuvo desenterrando pero ¿para qué?

Ya había visto suficiente, necesitaba regresar pero no sin llevar alguna prueba. Tomó de su bolsillo el móvil para capturar varias fotografías de las pisadas y de las rocas. Chloe ya le estaba contagiando sus técnicas básicas de periodista. Se sonrió ante el recuerdo, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo y se puso en marcha.

Chloe no salía de su asombro. Mientras más observaba la nueva roca que había encontrado, más su preocupación aumentaba. La roca era del tamaño aproximado de una pelota de golf, en parte era de color blanco casi transparente, pero el resto lucía un verde agua translúcido. Hacia uno de sus extremos se tornaba de un color verde fuerte y brillante. Estaba frente a kriptonita, no lo dudaba por un segundo, pero le resultaba sumamente extraña esa gama de colores. Nunca lo había visto antes.

Mientras la observaba girándola una y otra vez, en sus pensamientos elaboraba una y mil hipótesis. ¿Podría tratarse de kriptonita descompuesta? ¿Pero descompuesta por qué? Se le antojaban demasiado locas sus ocurrencias, pero era la respuesta más lógica que encontraba en ese momento.

Clark - ¡Chloe!

La voz de él la sobresaltó volviéndola a la realidad. De un respingo se puso de pie y giró hacia Clark extendiendo su brazo izquierdo mientras abría toda su mano, en señal de que se detuviera- ¡No te acerques Clark!

Él se frenó de inmediato.

Chloe – Aquí hay kritptonita… de una forma rara, pero estoy segura de que es kriptonita. – mientras le decía esto, de su bolso extraía el pequeño alhajero de plomo y colocaba dentro esta rara roca – Quiero llevarla para analizarla mejor.

Clark - ¿Son rocas blanquecinas y en un extremo verde más claro?

Ella se acercaba a él, guardando en su bolso la caja de metal mientras lo miraba con sorpresa – En realidad la mayoría de las que encontré son blancas casi transparentes, pero en aquella región – se giró para señalarle toda la zona en la que había visto las rocas más parecidas a la kriptonita – donde la tierra está más revuelta las rocas son más grandes y de color verde claro o rosa… rarísimo. Aunque esta última es kriptonita, de una nueva forma, pero es kriptonita no lo dudo. – tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba realmente acelerada - ¿Encontraste algo en el cráter?

Clark – En el cráter no. Pero en sus alrededores sí, muchas rocas blancas. Esas no creo que sean kriptonita, no me causaban nada. Pero…

Chloe -¿Las tomaste?

Clark la miró ante la interrupción - Sí pero…

Chloe - ¿Y el polvo plateado? ¿No te hizo nada?

Clark –No, el de las blancas no… déjame continuar – de su bolsillo sacó el móvil y le mostró las fotografías - ¿Ves? Hay pisadas y la tierra está revuelta, como si hubiera escavado.

Chloe suspiró tratando de liberar un poco la tensión y a la vez ocultar su preocupación. – Sí, es lo mismo que vi cuando comencé a encontrar las rocas verde claro.

Clark – Las verde claro son kriptonita Chloe, de una nueva forma, más suave, pero me causan lo mismo… aunque es un dolor soportable.

Chloe lo observó a los ojos por unos segundos mientras lo escuchaba hablar, hacía un terrible esfuerzo por evitar que no se le notara lo que sentía. En su interior sabía que a medida que avanzaran el caso se tornaría más peligroso para Clark, lo que tenía en su bolso se lo confirmaba. Pero no quería adelantarse, no si antes investigar más. Aún le quedaba la remota esperanza de equivocarse.

Cuando Clark giró para verla, ella desvió la mirada al móvil. Sabía que él la conocía como nadie, si quería ocultar su preocupación tenía que exponerse lo menos posible.

Clark – Mira, en esta fotografía que tomé desde más lejos, se ve claramente la zona que parece más revuelta ¿lo notas? Bueno, allí las rocas eran de verde más intenso aunque no se llegaban a asemejar a la kriptonita tal como la conocemos. Chloe, ¿tienes los mapas de las lluvias de meteoritos?

Chloe – Em, si… espera, aquí en mi bolso – en unos segundos había extraído y desplegado el mapa en el suelo.

Clark – A ver... esta es la zona en la que estamos y…. a tres kilómetros… - seguía con el dedo el camino que él había recorrido hasta llegar a la zona del cráter - ¡aquí fue! Y como lo suponía, allí cayeron muchos meteoritos en la última lluvia.

Chloe – Y aquí donde estamos también.

Clark – Si, y sólo vuelve a haber registro en el próximo pueblo.

Chloe se quitó el cabello del rostro deslizando la mano desde su frente a la mejilla.

Chloe – El maldito busca la kriptonita.

Clark no respondió. Se limitó a seguir observando el mapa. Su silencio confirmaba todo.

Chloe - ¿Es un nuevo idioma o te quedaste sin hipótesis?

Clark – Chloe, pero ¿Por qué las rocas están así? Nunca vi una kriptonita igual, es nuevo.

Chloe – Clark, no creo que sea algo nuevo.

Clark - ¿Por qué lo dices? Has visto lo mismo que yo. - ella no le respondía – Chloe, has visto lo mismo que yo, ¿no?

No podía ocultarle eso – Si y no.

Clark – Explica el no. – la miraba serio.

Chloe – Cuando llegaste, te pedí que no te acercaras por que lo que descubrí fue una roca Goliat.

Clark - ¿Goliat? Chloe, intenta hablar en castellano por favor.

Ella se incorporó fastidiada y a la vez preocupada. – Goliat, el gigante ¿no te contaron esa historia de niño? Encontré una roca de tamaño considerable, en parte es verde claro como las que viste, pero en su extremo es como todas las rocas de tu planeta. Sinceramente es algo totalmente nuevo, nunca vi una con esa gama de tonalidades.

Clark - ¿La tienes contigo?

Chloe – Sí. En el alhajero de plomo. – se lo confesó de mala gana.

Clark – Déjame verla.

Chloe – ¡Clark! Toc, toc… ¡Es kriptonita! ¿No te bastan mis palabras?

Clark – Sí pero ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¡Vamos Chloe!

Chloe – Por que te conozco y sabía que esto iba a suceder. ¿Es necesario exponerte?

Él se limitó a brindarle una mirada de protesta. Ella sostuvo el momento unos segundos antes de decidirse a ceder.

Chloe – Ok. Pero sólo lo suficiente para que tu dura cabezota confirme lo que te estoy diciendo – tomó de su bolso el alhajero y comenzó a quitarle la tapa frente a él. Ni bien la roca estuvo totalmente descubierta, el extremo verde intenso comenzó a brillar y Clark se dobló de dolor. Ella reaccionó cerrando de inmediato la caja.

Chloe - ¿Conforme?

Él le asintió. – Tenías razón.

Chloe - ¡Me encanta oírte decir eso mientras te retuerces de dolor! – le decía con evidente ironía. – Es como si … como sí estuviera desgastada… como descompuesta ¿lo notaste?.

Clark - ¿Descompuesta?

Chloe – Es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar estas rocas. No creo que sea una nueva clase.

Clark se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos, como procesando lo que acaba de oír - Comparto lo que piensas. El polvo que deja sobre los dedos se me antoja un residuo, como si fueran cenizas.

Chloe - Si, pero hace falta una gran cantidad de energía para quemar una roca, o causar algo de residuo al exponerla.

Clark – La energía del segundo phantom que enfrenté me sirvió para encender la fortaleza, no me extrañaría que este phantom fuera algo similar.

Chloe – Si, ¿pero por que su predilección únicamente por las rocas de kriptonita? No vi que tocara alguna otra roca made in planeta tierra, Clark.

Él no le respondió, se limitaba a observar el lugar. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Chloe se acomodó la bufanda cubriéndose más la garganta y la boca, el frío del atardecer era cada vez más intenso. Un viento helado había comenzado a soplar.

Clark – Creo que va a ser mejor que continuemos. – extendió su brazo derecho para pasarlo sobre los hombros de ella y protegerla del frío.

En ese preciso momento es cuando ella advirtió los manchones enrojecidos en las manos de él. – Clark, espera – lo detuvo mientas le tomaba la mano que le quedaba más cerca y la observaba - ¿Qué te sucedió?

Clark se miró la mano enrojecida, cubierta en parte por el polvo plateado – Esto… tomé una de las rocas verde claro y el polvo que me dejó impregnado me causó un ardor, como una quemazón.

Chloe – Sí, luce quemado ¿te duele sí..? – el le retiró levemente la mano, como acto reflejo de autoprotección.

Clark – Apenas. – y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Chloe – Clark, te está quemando, la reacción que te provocó aún continúa, esto… - lo miraba a los ojos mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación, nunca había visto a Clark lastimado, no cuando no estaba expuesto a kriptonita. Con este último pensamiento, todo le cerró. – Clark, ¡las rocas! ¿No te das cuenta? Todas son kriptonita, las blancas, las verde claro, las rosas… ¡todas! Es como si las hubieran fundido, expuesto al calor o a la presión o ambas cosas para extraerle algo. ¡Dios!

Clark – Pero las blancas no me causaban nada. Ni siquiera el polvo que dejaban impregnado.

Chloe – No te causaban nada por que ya no son kriptonita, el phantom ya le extrajo todo aquello radiactivo que se activa con nuestro sol. Los pozos, la tierra revuelta, ¡las está buscando! Las detecta y las saca. Lo que vemos es simplemente lo que queda. Por eso es kriptonita soft. Pero ¡como no me di cuenta antes! – le tomó nuevamente la mano mientras intentaba sacarle el polvo frotándola suavemente - Este polvo Clark, es kirptonita, levemente descompuesta, pero es kiprtonita, y se te está metiendo por la piel, hay que quitarla. No tengo idea que te puede causar a largo plazo y tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Hay que quitarla ahora mismo. – en ese momento recordó cuando limpió la roca con la nieve derretida.

Miró en todas direcciones hasta encontrar un charco de nieve lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran ambas manos de Clark. Lo tomó de la muñeca derecha y lo llevó hasta allí.

Chloe – Mete tus manos en la nieve y frótalas suavemente. Cuando se derrita se quitará el polvo.

Clark no dudó un segundo e hizo lo que ella le indicaba. A medida que el polvo era arrastrado por la nieve derretida, el enrojecimiento desaparecía casi mágicamente.

Clark se incorporó observándose las manos y sintiéndose aliviado. Le sonrió – Ni te pregunto como lo descubriste, pero creo que eres experta en combatir kriptonita.

Ella también le sonrió mientras se acercaba para tomarlo en un abrazo. Él acomodó su cuerpo para facilitarle la tarea. Cuando Chloe apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, pudo sentirse aliviada. Entornó los párpados para disfrutar aún más de esos segundos de calma.

Clark – Como te amo. – le decía mientras apoyaba su mejilla en los cabellos de ella. Podía sentir el aroma del perfume que siempre usaba. Como le gustaba.

Ella le sonrió por debajo. – Yo también – giró su rostro para verlo – mi alien preferido.

Clark - ¿Qué? ¿Tienes otro alien en tu vida?

Ella se rió mientras se separaba de él para seguir adelante – Clark, vamos, creo que aquí ya hemos investigado todo lo que se podía.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta. Él se dejaba llevar.

Clark – Chloe, aún no me respondiste.

Ella volvió a reír, le encantaba poder disfrutar de esa clase de momentos con él. Siempre creyó que estarían vedados para ellos, pero ese fin de semana el destino le demostró lo contrario. Y estaba feliz de eso.

Chloe – ¿Hace falta que te responda? No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a dos como tú ¿Cómo haría para rescatarlos continuamente?

Volvieron por la carretera hasta la zona de la segunda fotografía. El pequeño pueblo quedaba antes de Yellosville y había que internarse unos quince kilómetros por un camino de tierra. Faltaba hora y media para que comenzara a anochecer, les invadía la prisa por llegar al lugar.

Según los mapas, las coordenadas correspondían a una zona campestre habitada por una pequeña comunidad que conformaba una colonia rural. Tal vez en esta oportunidad no contarían con los beneficios de la privacidad y les preocupaba. Deberían moverse rápido y con cautela para no levantar ninguna sospecha, no querían que trascendiera que existía alguien que buscaba rocas de meteoritos.

Con una rápida maniobra, Clark logró entrar al maltratado camino. Era evidente que nadie se ocupaba del mantenimiento del acceso y menos en épocas de nevada. La tierra estaba castigada por hondas huellas de camiones que lo convertían en prácticamente intransitable para un vehículo que no estuviera preparado.

A medida que avanzaban se hacían evidentes sus sospechas. La colonia estaba formada por una serie de pequeñas granjas, unas contiguas a las otras, con sus dueños viviendo cerca de los campos. Para llegar a los potreros que indicaba el GPS deberían pedir permiso y dar explicaciones. Rogaban que los propietarios no estuvieran en casa o que fueran por lo menos un tanto amables.

Chloe – Vamos a tener que inventarnos una excusa – decía mientras alternaba su mirada entre el recorrido y el GPS. Clark no decía nada, se concentraba en conducir lo mejor que podía y lo más rápido posible.

Según las indicaciones del aparato de posicionamiento global, a unos metros a la derecha se encontraban los potreros en donde se había avistado al phanthom. Clark detuvo la camioneta ante las indicaciones de Chloe. Ella descendió de inmediato y corrió hasta el alambrado para echarle un vistazo al panorama. Clark la siguió.

Clark – No creo que sea prudente que nos metamos. Mira, a trescientos metros está la casa del dueño y hacia allí hay gente observando. – le decía mientras le señalaba con el rostro la dirección de las personas que comenzaban a asomarse de sus casas. No quería que fueran demasiado evidentes sus intenciones.

Chloe se tomó unos minutos para confirmar lo que Clark le decía. Se alejó unos pasos antes de cruzar sus brazos por delante de su pecho para protegerse del frío.

Chloe – Si. No quiero tenérmelas que ver con escopetazos al aire. Vamos.

Se subieron a la camioneta tan rápido como habían descendido y emprendieron marcha hacia la entrada a la granja.

El lugar tenía el aspecto de no haber sido renovado en años pero estaba todo ordenado y cuidado con esmero. A la derecha del camino de entrada se veía un pequeño huerto con la tierra removida, preparado para los primeros calores de la primavera. Hacia el fondo, una serie de árboles fruteros que lucían sus ramas desnudas, coronaban el final del huerto.

Pasaron frente al granero que exponía a su izquierda una vieja carretilla evidentemente restaurada y puesta en ese lugar de decoración. No se veía especialmente bien y menos cubierta parcialmente de nieve congelada.

Hacia el final del camino estaba la pequeña casa de madera de dos pisos, con su galería frontal acompañada del clásico sillón colgante. Era más que evidente que necesitaba una mano de pintura, pero no se podía decir que no estuviera limpia.

Clark estacionó la camioneta a varios metros de las escaleras que servían de entrada a la casa. Miró a Chloe que lucía tensa antes de descender. En pocos segundos se encontraron al frente.

Chloe escrutó con la mirada todo a su alrededor tratando de deducir si el propietario del lugar estaría en casa. Esperaba que no, así sería más fácil echar un rápido vistazo a los potreros e irse antes de que comenzara a oscurecer.

Clark golpeó sus manos para avisar que alguien había llegado, al usual estilo campesino. Esperaron unos instantes y nadie aparecía. Miró a Chloe antes de golpear nuevamente. Ambos estaban serios y tensos. El frío ya se sentía demasiado para el gusto de Chloe y todo lo que habían investigado los ponía ansiosos.

Anciano - ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – se escuchó la voz de un hombre notablemente mayor, que provenía del interior de la casa. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se echaron una rápida mirada antes de acercarse unos metros a la escalera.

Anciano – ¡No me apuren que es en vano! – se oyó nuevamente, acompañado del clásico sonido del cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse.

Esta última frase les causó gracia y los relajó. Aparentemente era una persona con un buen sentido de humor.

De la casa asomó un anciano alto y corpulento, de escaso cabello canoso, vistiendo unos enterizos de jean y camisa de franela. Se movía con lentitud y con movimientos bruscos, pero con firmeza. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, los miró con una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión de sorpresa.

Anciano - ¡Oh! Disculpen mi torpeza. Creí que era el viejo de Andrew. Ese hombre tiene hormigas en el alma, siempre me apura y bueno, ya ven, los años me lucen por todas partes – comenzó a descender las escaleras con algo de dificultad, sosteniéndose de la derruida baranda, que se movía hacia fuera cada vez que debía soportar el peso del anciano – y el frío no ayuda.

Clark y Chloe rápidamente se acercaron para ayudarlo, aunque el hombre con un gesto de sus manos les dio a entender que no lo necesitaba. Cuando descendió el último escalón les extendió la mano y se presentó como Mathew Smith, el dueño de la granja más asombrosa de Kansas. Se notaba que era un hombre de personalidad jocosa y que le agradaban las visitas. Se sintieron aliviados y afortunados.

A Chloe se le ocurrió presentarse como dos estudiantes de geología que estaban preparando sus tesis acerca de unas rocas que únicamente se encontraban en ese lugar. El anciano no se extrañó nunca ante las explicaciones de ella. Sabía que en sus tierras sucedían cosas extrañas y sobre todo después de la lluvia de meteoritos. La vegetación que crecía en esos lugares ya no era la misma y, sumado a ello, la gente empezó a tildar sus sembrados como embrujados cuando avistaron una serie de luces malas meses atrás.

Cuando le preguntaron acerca de que se trataban esas luces, el hombre comenzó a despachar con lujo de detalle todo lo que había visto esa noche. Cada descripción que daba coincidía con lo que habían averiguado por las imágenes satelitales. Pero, eso no era todo, lo más raro lo había descubierto al día siguiente. Los invitó a pasar para continuar la conversación, el frío no era un buen amigo suyo. Chloe aceptó encantada.

El ambiente dentro de la casa era austero, decorado con pocos muebles viejos pero bien mantenidos y fotografías por todas partes, tanto sobre los muebles como en las paredes. Se les antojaba un hogar cálido y confortable, típico de abuelo.

Hacia el fondo, luego de atravesar un pequeño estar decorado con dos sillones bien mullidos, uno cerca de la ventana de calle y el otro casi rozando el hogar encendido, se encontraba la cocina comedor. La mesa cuadrada de madera coronaba el centro. Estaba adornada por un mantel que la cubría, con sus bordes decorados con motivos tejidos al crochet. El color amarillento que ostentaba delataba los años de uso.

Mathew se apresuró a llegar al comedor, y los invitó a tomar asiento, mientras acomodaba las viejas pero robustas sillas alrededor de la mesa. Inmediatamente corroboró que sus invitados estuvieran cómodamente ubicados, extrajo de la alacena tres tazas para servirles el prometido café caliente.

No fue necesario preguntar demasiado para que comenzara a relatar todo lo que vio y encontró, no sin agregarle suspenso tal como si narrara un cuento de fantasía. Se notaba que disfrutaba del momento y de las visitas, sobre todo por el hecho de que estuvieran interesadas en los raros acontecimientos en sus tierras.

Chloe y Clark no salían de su asombro, intercambiando miradas cada vez que confirmaban una coincidencia. Todo lo que el hombre les decía era una fresca descripción de lo que ellos mismos habían encontrado esa tarde.

Clark – Sr. Mathew – bebió un sorbo de café antes de continuar, no quería parecer ansioso – con todo lo que nos cuenta, creo que no le molestaría si nos permitiera observar las tierras en donde realizó los descubrimientos.

Sr. Smith - ¡No mi hijo! ¡Para nada! - mientras meneaba la mano en el aire, en ademán de que no le causaba molestia alguna la solicitud - Aunque dudo que encuentres algo. He seguido trabajando esas tierras y ya no queda nada de lo que les cuento.

Chloe y Clark cruzaron miradas. No tendrían suerte en esa oportunidad.

Chloe hizo un último intento – Es una verdadera lástima. Teníamos muchas esperanzas de obtener muestras. La investigación de estas zonas era fundamental para nuestro trabajo – decía, no sin ocultar la decepción que le habían causado las palabras de Mathew. Realmente era una buena actriz cuando se lo proponía.

Antes esas palabras, Mathew dejó escapar una risita. Su rostro se iluminó cuando levantó la mirada para observarlos, era evidente que escondía una sorpresa.

– En las tierras no van a encontrar nada… pero nunca dije que se irían con las manos vacías.

Nuevamente Chloe y Clark intercambiaron miradas. Su silencio le pedía al anciano que continuara.

– Verán, soy un anciano con bastante tiempo ocioso. Me resultaba agradable juntar las rocas que iba encontrando. ¿Me creerían si les digo que he armado una colección? – les decía mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

Chloe se sonrió – No vemos el motivo para no creerle.

Sr. Smith – Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? – y se incorporó de su silla – Vengan conmigo, les mostraré. – se notaba el entusiasmo que sentía al conocer personas interesadas en su preciada colección.

El trabajo de buscar en la tierra se vio considerablemente simplificado, pero eran conscientes de que Clark expuesto a cualquiera de las rocas se vería afectado.

Clark – Disculpe Sr. Mathew. – interrumpió al anciano cuando este comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación en donde guardaba su colección – Tengo bastante experiencia en el trabajo de campo, de seguro que algo podría llegar a encontrar. Unas muestras de suelo podrían serme de muchísima utilidad en nuestro trabajo.

Chloe lo miró con acierto. Clark acababa de ser muy oportuno con su sugerencia. Le ofreció un guiño de ojos en un momento que el anciano no miraba, él le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Chloe – Es así. Es muy importante contar con esas muestras. De seguro que el jefe de cátedra nos solicita un análisis de los minerales de la zona. – decía, intentando acentuar la importancia de las tareas que su compañero sugería realizar. – Además, yo soy la experta en análisis de rocas. Me encantaría estudiar su colección, sino le molesta.

El anciano se sonrió y de inmediato buscó su abrigo para acompañar a Clark fuera y darle las indicaciones necesarias para ubicar los potreros. En un par de minutos estaba de regreso en la casa. Era increíble lo que el entusiasmo puede hacer en una persona, Mathew se movía considerablemente más rápido que cuando los recibiera en la entrada de su casa.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, Chloe no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El anciano había tomado muy en serio su hobbie ya que la organización era excelente.

La colección se componía de trozos de kriptonita verde y roja de variados tamaños, clasificadas por fecha de descubrimiento. Si bien el trabajo era excepcional, nada le llamó especialmente la atención, hasta que el hombre abrió una gaveta de madera. Allí tenía las últimas rocas, las que encontró el día después a las luces en sus campos.

Chloe se acercó rápidamente al Sr. Mathew, que observaba sonriente las últimas piezas de su colección. Realmente disfrutaba del momento.

Había toda clase de rocas blancas casi transparentes y de distintos tamaños. Le seguían otras rocas de un color verdoso casi translúcido y unas pocas de color rosado. Lo mismo que vieron en Yellowsville. En un acto casi reflejo, Chloe llevó su mano para rozar delicadamente las pequeñas piedras con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sr. Smith – No señorita, no las toque – la interrumpió. Chloe retiró su mano casi inmediatamente.

Chloe – Disculpe. Debería haberle pedido permiso – se excusó mientras le brindaba una incomoda sonrisa. – La emoción de los descubrimientos nubla mis buenos modales, disculpe.

– No, mi hija, no es por eso – le decía al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y se la giraba para exponer la yema de los dedos – Mire, mire el polvo que le deja impregnado. ¡No se limpia fácilmente!

Chloe le sonrió aliviada, se refería al polvo.

Sr. Smith – Espere un momento, ya se lo quito. Estuve lidiando varios días con el bendito polvo plateado. Por fortuna, descubrí como quitarlo – le decía mientras forcejeaba con una caja que se encontraba en el estante superior de un anaquel ubicado al fondo de la habitación.

Chloe lo observaba tratando de ocultar su expresión de interrogación. No entendía que se traía. Por un momento casi se le escapa la fórmula que había descubierto para solucionar el problema, pero no quería delatarse. Se suponía que estaban buscando información, no que ya la tenían.

El anciano regresó con una pequeña bolsa de tela. De ella extrajo unas cuantas bolitas de metal opaco, de un color gris oscuro. Se las frotó en los dedos.

Sr. Smith – Son perdigones, de plomo. Cuando tocan el polvo este desaparece ¿lo ve?

Ella no salía de su asombro. Bajo el contacto de los perdigones el polvo se desprendía de sus dedos, diluyéndose, casi desapareciendo. El agua lo arrastraba, pero no lo eliminaba. Evidentemente el plomo era más efectivo. Este era un descubrimiento espectacular, algo le decía que le sería muy útil.

Chloe - ¿Reacciona al plomo? ¡Asombroso! – mientras se sonreía, no podía ocultar la grata sorpresa que esto le brindaba.

Sr. Smith - ¡Así es! – y le ofreció una gran sonrisa, se sentía realmente orgulloso de que todos sus descubrimientos hubieran sido tan útiles.

En ese momento, se escuchó que alguien entraba. El anciano se asomó.

Sr. Smith - ¡Es usted! ¡Como se nota la juventud! Que rápido que regresó. ¡Venga! – le gritaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Clark había hecho sus deberes demasiado rápido, no le había dado tiempo suficiente a Chloe de buscar una excusa para salir de la habitación. De todas formas estaba conforme con lo que había logrado averiguar. Ahora, debía reaccionar rápido.

Chloe – Em, señor Mathew, disculpe. ¿Podría llevarme un par de estas rocas? – mientras le señalaba hacia la gaveta. En realidad no necesitaba las rocas, buscaba una forma de distraerlo para ganar tiempo.

Sr. Smith - ¡Por supuesto! Yo tengo demasiadas, tome las que necesite. Pero espere…- le decía mientras de su bolsillo extraía un pañuelo de tela y se lo extendía – utilice esto, no se ensucie las manos de nuevo. Y pierda cuidad, no está usado – y le guiñó un ojo.

Chloe rápidamente tomó dos rocas seleccionadas al azahar. Buscó el momento de que el anciano no la observara para meterlas dentro de la caja de plomo que llevaba en su bolso y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo argumentando que ya tenía todo lo necesario para su trabajo. Era hora de irse.

Chloe – ¡Diablos! Ya está comenzando a oscurecer. Las otras dos zonas van a tener que quedar para mañana.

Clark la escuchaba mientras encendía la camioneta y levantaba su mano derecha para saludar al viejo Mathew que los observaba desde la puerta de su casa. Se encontraba serio, era evidente que estaba preocupado.

Ni bien giró para subir al camino de tierra que los llevara a la ruta principal, extrajo del bolsillo de la chaqueta su móvil y se lo extendió a Chloe. – Mira las últimas fotos que tomé.

Chloe – ¿Me lees la mente ahora? Iba a preguntarte que habías encontrado. – le reclamó con ironía, mientras accedía al álbum del teléfono. El ritmo del día comenzaba a abrumarla, pero el descubrimiento del le había aliviado su preocupación. Y eso se traducía en su rostro.

Las imágenes comenzaron a dibujarse en la pantalla del móvil. Observó por unos segundos cada una y volvió a repasarlas. Frunció el ceño al detenerse en una en particular.

En la fotografía podía verse claramente una mancha ennegrecida sobre la corteza de un árbol. No sería gran cosa si no hubiera tenido la clara silueta de una mano de cuatro dedos.

Chloe – Clark, esto…

Clark – Es la marca de una mano, y grande.

En la fotografía que seguía a esta, Clark, había hecho una comparación de su propia mano contra la del árbol. Lo duplicaba en tamaño.

Chloe - ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – le preguntaba mientras giraba el teléfono par observar la fotografía de distintos ángulos.

Clark – A doscientos metros de donde estaba vi un pequeño monte. Si el phanthom sabe protegerse, podría haber ido hacia allí buscando refugio, yo lo haría. No perdía nada en acercarme. – se tomó una forzada pausa para esquivar un hondo pozo que había en el camino - ¡Casi me lo trago!... Bueno, había piedras de las blancas, mi corazonada fue cierta. Seguí las piedras y encontré el árbol.

Chloe - ¿Al pie del árbol también había rocas? – le preguntaba sin quitar la mirada del móvil.

Clark – Si y muchas. – la miró.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Clark se concentró en el destrozado camino. Encendió las luces a metros de subir a la carretera.

Chloe – Bueno, todas no son malas noticias – rompió el silencio. Clark la miró, la percibió algo más relajada – El no se dedicó únicamente a juntar rocas. En el medio hizo muy buenos descubrimientos.

Clark – Me imagino que estás ansiosa por contármelos.

Chloe se sonrió. Aprovechó la situación. - Y ¿si no tengo ganas? ¿Qué vas a hacer para persuadirme? – le decía mientras lo miraba con provocación.

Clark – Lo que tengo en mente te lo haría me cuentes o no. La diferencia va a estar en el bonus track – arremetió con una sonrisa, sin quitar la mirada de la carretera, en señal de que era él quien tenía el control de la situación.

Chloe soltó una risita. Esa pequeña conversación había logrado distender el clima que había entre ellos. Toda la tarde buscando pistas y haciendo conjeturas, los puso por demás nerviosos. No recordaba ningún caso anterior que les hubiera demandado tanta energía para encontrar la información que necesitaban para resolverlo.

Chloe - ¡Uf! Creo que acabas de convencerme – mientras se hacia viento en el rostro con ambas manos – Ok. ¿Recuerdas el polvo plateado, el que te quemó las manos? Mathew descubrió que se destruye con el plomo.

Clark – ¿Se quita también con plomo? – la miró con evidente sorpresa.

Chloe – No se quita, se destruye. Ni bien entra en contacto, comienza una reacción que termina por degradarlo. Literalmente, desaparece.

Clark - ¡Vaya! Tenias razón que había una buena noticia. – Giró su rostro hacia ella y le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa. Chloe entendió en el acto que se venía.

Chloe - ¿Me gané el bonus track?

Clark – Siempre se roba las noticias, Srta. Sullivan – ambos se echaron a reír.

Chloe lanzó un largo suspiro, mientras se quitaba la bufanda. Con una mano se masajeó la base del cuello al tiempo que echaba levemente hacia atrás la cabeza. Realmente se sentía cansada. Se apoyó por completo en el respaldar del asiento, intentando relajar su cuerpo y entornó los párpados.

Clark la observó unos segundos y se sonrió. Esa personita que estaba sentado a su lado, que siempre lo había acompañado, que siempre lo aceptó tal cual era, hacía que todo el dolor que experimentó los pasados meses quedara lejos en el tiempo. Debía reconocer que se sentía feliz y la responsable era ella. Chloe no era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él.

Extendió la mano libre para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda. Ella lo miró.

Clark – ¿En que planeta andas? – y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

Chloe giró su rostro hacia él, apoyándolo en la mano que la acariciaba – Sigo aquí, en la tierra. – y lo miró cálidamente, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Sentir el calor de la mano de Clark en su mejilla la reconfortaba.

Chloe – Hemos descubierto mucho hoy…lástima que no hayamos podido ir a los otros dos lugares. Tendríamos más información.

Clark – No te preocupes, ya veremos en que momento vamos.

Chloe – Si, pero me hubiera gustado hoy. No sé si mañana podré, debería ir al Planet y …

Clark – No te preocupes – la interrumpió – Mañana voy yo. No me tomará demasiado tiempo. – retiró su mano del rostro del Chloe. Necesitaba hacer una maniobra.

Chloe lo miró. No pudo evitar sentir preocupación al saber que posiblemente se expondría a la kriptonita y ella no estaría cerca ni disponible si le pasaba algo. ¿Y si se encontraba con el phanthom? Le desesperaba la idea de un enfrentamiento, no sentía que estuvieran verdaderamente preparados, pero debía recordar que siempre Clark se las había ingeniado para resolver sus problemas. Se contuvo. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente para disimular lo que le estaba pasando. Le daba bronca sentirse de esa forma, no era productivo para ella ni para Clark.

Chloe – Ok. Entonces creo que mi función ahora se limita a esperar la información de los científicos de Oliver.

Clark – Si… mañana dedícale tiempo a tu carrera Chloe, últimamente la has desatendido mucho por mí.

Chloe – No es tan así Clark – giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo. Estas últimas palabras la habían hecho sentir muy bien.

Clark – Si, es así Chloe.

No podía mentirle, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

Volvió su mirada a la carretera, para hacer un repaso mental de cada una de las cosas descubiertas durante el día. No pudo abstenerse de especular que podía llegar a encontrar Clark, lo que contribuyó únicamente a reflotar el nerviosismo y preocupación que la invadieron durante todo el día. Todo sería más fácil si en ese preciso momento contara con la información actualizada que le debían.

Chloe - ¡Ay dios! – suspiró. Comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa y tensa nuevamente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. – Espero que Oliver no se demore más tiempo del pactado.

Clark la miró y se sonrió. Nunca la había visto así de nerviosa. El caso no era más complicado que los anteriores que resolvieron, pero la entendía. Él se sentiría igual si fuera ella la que debiera enfrentarse al phanthom. Le dio ternura.

Extendió su brazo derecho – Ven, acércate.

Chloe lo miró y le entendió de inmediato. En un rápido movimiento llevó su cuerpo cerca de Clark. Él pasó su brazo sobre los hombros para cubrirla, a lo que ella le correspondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho.

Clark – Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo. – y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, cerrando así su promesa.

Ella suspiró y se sonrió. "Voy a creerte, voy a creerte" se dijo en un intento de auto convencerse y lograr tranquilizarse del todo, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para apretarlo más fuerte en un abrazo.


	7. Y si?

Chloe revolvía suavemente con la cuchara el café que tenía a su izquierda, para lograr entibiarlo aunque sea un poco antes de beberlo. No quería quemarse la lengua, no otra vez.

Tenía el codo derecho apoyado sobre la mesa, y su cabeza sobre la mano mientras leía la introducción a la nota que había comenzado a escribir. Todo su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz brillante que emanaba del monitor de la laptop. El resto de la habitación estaba en penumbras, levemente aclaradas por el resplandor del hogar. Movía ligeramente los labios durante su lectura, como si lo estuviera haciendo en voz alta.

Eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Aún afuera no había amanecido. Normalmente estaría durmiendo a esa hora, pero esa noche su sueño había sido demasiado liviano a pesar de que se habían quedado conversando con Clark hasta la madrugada, sacando conclusiones y haciendo conjeturas acerca de toda la información que habían reunido.

Cuando se despertó sobresaltada y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño en los siguientes quince minutos, decidió levantarse y aprovechar el tiempo. Luego de preparar café, puso manos a la obra para registrar todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido para su nueva nota.

Clark – Ey ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

No escuchó los pasos de Clark bajando descalzo por la escalera. Se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

Chloe - ¡Clark! – le decía apoyando una de sus manos sobre el pecho mientras se giraba para verlo - ¡Me asustaste!

Él se acercó y le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que le sonreía – No fue mi intención, pensé que me habías escuchado.

Chloe – Está bien. No es tu culpa que se me haya ocurrido estar despierta a esta hora – le sonrió - Estaba muy concentrada.

Clark - ¿Trabajas en la idea que me mencionaste anoche?

Chloe – Así es. – Tomó la taza de café y se la llevó a los labios para beber un sorbo – Hay más si quieres.

Clark se dirigió hacia la mesada de la cocina para servirse algo de café. Aprovechó el momento para colocar la tostadora a calentar. Su jornada comenzaría en media hora.

Clark - ¿Todo bien? Lo digo por la hora… - le decía mientras buscaba una banqueta para sentarse a su lado.

Chloe – Mala noche, Clark. Sueño liviano, mucho café… ¡uf! De todo. – puso los ojos en blanco, otorgándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Él le pasó una mano por la espalda, para darle calor y a la vez brindarle una caricia que la relajara.

Clark - ¿Y? ¿Cómo va eso? – señalándole el monitor con los ojos mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

Chloe – Va y te diré que para estas alturas eso es demasiado.

Clark le sonrió y se levantó de la banqueta para preparar el desayuno. Se le antojaban unas buenas tostadas con mermelada de arándanos, su preferida.

Chloe lo observaba. Sabía que en unas horas, ni bien hubiera sol, él se iría a recorrer las dos zonas que les faltaron el día anterior. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupada nuevamente, aunque desvió sus pensamientos. Se concentró en como organizaría su jornada. Iría al Planet lo más temprano posible para buscar datos sobre el mantenimiento de rutas y caminos de Kansas y luego vería si podía organizar una visita a las autoridades de Smallville y Yellowsville. Si en el pasado se dedicó a la caza de fenómenos, ahora lo haría de cuestiones sociales y de falta de cumplimiento, en definitiva, de políticos corruptos. Si, ese sería su nuevo enfoque, a ver como le iba.

Clark – Chloe, aquí tienes una tostada. Espérame un minuto que voy a subirle la temperatura al termo tanque. Te gusta el agua bien caliente, ¿no?

Chloe – Em… si… pero no te molestes. En cinco minutos me voy. Me ducharé en el departamento de Lois, quiero llegar cuanto antes a Metrópolis.

Clark - ¿Ya te vas? – mientras le brindaba una mirada de triste sorpresa.

Chloe – Si… no me mires con carita de cachorro maltratado – y extendió su mano para tomarlo de ambas mejillas llevándole los labios hacia delante- ¿No me pediste ayer que atendiera más mi carrera que a ti?

Clark - Si, es cierto. ¡Me retracto! – le decía esforzándose para lograr hablar con los labios contraídos al frente.

De un arrebato Chloe le robó un beso. – Ya es tarde señorcito. – y se giró para apagar su laptop y terminar la tostada con mermelada que le había alcanzado Clark.

Clark – Bueno. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tenerte menos tiempo conmigo – la miró y le brindó una media sonrisa antes de beber más café – Ya comienzo a odiar la política "No más Planet".

Chloe detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse sólo en Clark. Frunció el ceño mientras se sonreía, en un gesto de interrogación. En cierta forma, le gustaba lo que oía.

Chloe - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos Clark!, nunca pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como estos últimos cuatro días.

Clark – Si, pero ahora es distinto. – dejó la taza sobre la mesada y se inclinó para acercase.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. También le sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

Chloe – Vaya, veo que va en serio la cosa.

Clark - ¿En serio? Chloe, hablas como si no me conocieras. – le decía con el ceño fruncido, sin ocultar la molestia que le causaron esas palabras.

Chloe – Sí, lo sé. Es que antes … - desvió su mirada. En el pasado nunca le había ido bien con él, no en las cuestiones del corazón. No podía evitar sentir ciertas dudas sobre su futuro juntos, sobre las pruebas que deberían atravesar, cuales serían y si lo lograrían; aunque en ningún momento desconfió de su sinceridad. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca le había mentido. No en esto. – No me hagas caso, Clark. Creo que la falta de sueño me está comenzando a afectar. – y lo besó.

Clark cortó suavemente el beso. En cierta forma, entendía los miedos que ella tenía, debido a como se les habían dado las cosas en la preparatorio – Chloe, ya sé a que te refieres. – le sonrió – Pero esta vez es distinto, ¿me oyes?

Ella le sonrió. Nunca se imaginó que con tan pocas palabras Clark podía hacerla sentir tan segura. Cada día que pasaba, se sentía más a gusto con la relación que habían comenzado.

Chloe – Claro y fuerte – y lo besó.

Clark le devolvió el beso por unos segundo, volviéndola a detener suavemente – No es que no quiera seguir con esto, pero mira la hora – le decía llevando la muñeca en la que vestía el reloj pulsera arriba para indicarle que se le iba a hacer tarde.

Chloe miró por unos segundos el reloj – Mmmm no sé… ahora que lo medito, creo que el tiempo está de mi parte hoy. Conoces el refrán: "al que madruga…" – se le acercó aún más, bajando la mirada a la vez que le pasaba una mano sobre el pecho - Me parece que voy a aceptar tu oferta de la ducha. Auque con una condición… - y lo miró a los ojos con picardía dejando la respuesta en suspenso.

Clark - ¿Qué condición? – se lo imaginaba, la sonrisa que se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro no disimulaba para nada la satisfacción que le brindaba lo que venía.

Chloe – Que estés incluido – y lo besó.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 10.30 de la mañana en Smallville. Era un hermoso día de invierno. El cielo, completamente despejado, lucía un color celeste limpio y profundo. La luz solar lo cubría todo entibiando ligeramente el aire, aunque las bajas temperaturas se seguían haciendo sentir. Una suave brisa de vez en cuando movía los pastos secos que no se encontraban cubiertos por la nieve y las ramas de las coníferas de la zona.

Clark entró apresuradamente a su casa. Llegaba de investigar los dos lugares que les habían quedado pendientes. Únicamente encontró algo interesante en el paraje ubicado más cerca de Smallville.

Cerró la puerta tras de si de un portazo. Se notaba agitado, como si la carrera le hubiera cansado. Eso sólo significaba que debía tener adherido en alguna parte del cuerpo el bendito polvo plateado. En la segundo zona se había topado con demasiado de este residuo, pero había tomado precaución para no entrar en contacto. Obviamente no fueron del todo exitosos sus esfuerzos.

Se revisó rápidamente las manos, girándolas una y otra vez pero no encontró nada. Ninguna otra parte de su piel expuesta le ardía. Lo único que quedaba era la ropa.

Se quitó la chaqueta roja y la revisó con cuidado. Efectivamente, gran parte de la espalda estaba cubierta, debía haberse ensuciado con ese material cuando entró a investigar en las cuevas que encontró en el lugar.

Inspeccionó el pantalón palpándolo. Si había algo instantáneamente le arderían las manos. Nada, por suerte sólo había sido la chaqueta.

Sacó el GPS del bolsillo y la tomó del cuello, para llevarla al cuarto de lavado. La introdujo en la máquina lavadora y le configuró un programa corto, lo suficiente como para que toda la tela entrara en contacto con el agua y se le quitara el residuo radioactivo. Ni bien se alejó de la habitación, su agitación cesó. Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tomó su móvil y observó algunas de las fotografías que había tomado esa mañana. Se vio tentado de enviárselas a Chloe, pero no le aportarían nada decisivo. Decidió llamarla.

Presionando dos veces la tecla de retroceso, salió del álbum, y buscó el contacto de Chloe. Se apoyó en la mesada antes de presionar Send y activó el altavoz. Luego de los tres clásicos sonidos de línea llamando, se escuchó la voz de Chloe.

Chloe – Ey Clark! Estaba esperando tu llamado. ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

Él se sonrió, realmente ella no era persona de perder el tiempo cuando tenían algo entre manos. Quitó el altavoz y llevó rápidamente el móvil al oído.

Clark – En sí, nada que no hayamos visto antes. Lo único más extraño fue lo que encontré en una cueva.

Chloe - ¿Cueva? ¿Dónde había cuevas?

Clark – En el último lugar, el paraje cercano a Bigman.

Chloe no respondió. Se escuchó el sonido seco que produce un micrófono al frotar contra la tela. Ella había llevado el teléfono al pecho cuando alguien le interrumpió. Clark podía distinguir dos voces apagadas discutiendo algo acerca de un sobre.

Chloe – Ok, ok. Déjamelos. Los veo y te aviso, ¿vale? – su voz se hizo más clara, evidenciando que el teléfono ahora estaba sobre su rostro. Se oía disgustada.

Clark – Oye, ¿te pesco en mal momento? Si quieres puedo…

Ella lo interrumpió – No, no, no, Clark. Estoy contigo – hizo una pausa – Esa mujer me pone furiosa ¡tiene una forma de pedir las cosas! Bueno, al margen, me decías lo de las cuevas en Bigman ¿hay cuevas en Bigman?

Clark se sonrió – Evidentemente sí. La suerte que tuvimos es que era bastante cerrada, conservó muy bien las huellas. Lo que más me extrañó fueron las manchas ennegrecidas de las paredes.

Chloe - ¿Manchas ennegrecidas? - frunció el seño.

Clark – Si, y sólo en esos lugares había rocas de las transparentes y polvo plateado. – se inclinó para buscar un banqueta.

Chloe – Esto es interesante.

Clark - ¿Tuviste alguna novedad? – no quiso seguir. Sabía que a Chloe no le gustaba dar detalles en conversaciones telefónicas, no ahora que Lex estaba a cargo del Planet.

Chloe – No, desgraciadamente no. Pero bueno, todavía estamos dentro del tiempo que nos pidieron. Trato de no pensar, no quiero ponerme ansiosa, me conoces.

Clark – Si, y es por eso que sé que esta conversación debería… - interrumpió su comentario. Su oído captó el sonido de un motor a lo lejos, un vehículo se acercaba a la granja.

Chloe - ¿Clark? ¿Sigues ahí?

Clark se tomó una pausa antes de responder – Emm… si, estaba prestando atención, alguien viene. Bueno, como decía, la seguimos esta noche ¿vienes?

Chloe – No sé, todo depende de… - lo dejó en suspenso mientras revisaba su casilla de correos electrónicos - ¡Si! Me han respondido de Yellowsville, esta noche estoy por Smallville.

Clark - ¿Yellowsville?

Chloe - ¿Recuerdas la nota que te comenté? He acordado una cita con las autoridades de Yellowsville. Vamos a ver que promesas le habían hecho desde la gobernación. Ando tras una pista de ciertos fondos desviados.

Clark sonrió. Le alegraba ver a la reportera de regreso y entusiasmada tras un caso.

Clark – Ok. Me parece genial.

Chloe – A ver, ¿con que me esperas esta noche? – le decía al tiempo que se apoyaba en el escritorio para cubrirse lo más que podía y evitar que alguien la oyera. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

Clark – Hoy estoy poco creativo, ¿Qué se te ocurre? – se echó hacia delante apoyando ambos brazos en la mesada. Le divertían de sobremanera las ocurrencias que ella tenía. Y le encantaba provocarla.

Chloe - ¿Estás seguro de dejármelo a mí?

Clark - ¡Segurísimo!

Chloe – Ok. Que tal si me esperas con la bañera lista… yo llevo las velas y el champange.

Clark – Veo tus intenciones de continuar lo de esta mañana. - en ese momento escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los frenos de una camioneta estacionando frente a la casa. Se echó levemente hacia atrás para espiar por entre medio de las cortinas de la puerta. En su afán de ocultarse siempre, a veces se olvidaba de que estaba solo y de que podía echar mano a sus habilidades cuando quisiera.

Chloe - ¡Absolutamente! Me gusta repetir lo interesante.

Golpearon la puerta de la granja.

Clark – Chloe, te tengo que dejar. Golpean. – se incorporó de la banqueta y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta – Mantenme informado de las novedades.

Chloe – Ok.

Clark - ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, todavía tienes a cuenta el bonus de anoche

Chloe lanzó una risita - ¡Que no me olvido! Tú deja que ya sabré yo cuando echarle mano a mi premio. Nos vemos. – y cortó la comunicación.

Clark se sonrió meneando levemente la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón End para finalizar la llamada. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Clark – Disculpe la demora. Estaba al… - cuando levantó la vista para comprobar quien era su visitante quedó helado. Jamás se esperó a la persona que estaba frente a él. No pudo ni reaccionar, la sonrisa comenzó a desdibujarse de a poco.

Lana – Hola Clark. – y le brindó una tímida y fugaz sonrisa, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de esos ojos azules que estaban clavados en ella. Se sentía terriblemente nerviosa. - ¿Puedo pasar?

* * *

Lois – Mmmmm… ¿y esa miradita? Te conozco mariposa y esos ojitos sólo se ponen así cuando estás en asuntos "picantes" – le decía mientras echaba su abrigo y bolso sobre la silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio, al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa burlona sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Recién llegaba al Planet.

Chloe - ¡Pst! ¿Qué dices? – se echó rápidamente hacia atrás en su sillón. Se ruborizó levemente y lo notó al sentir que sus mejillas levantaban temperatura. Carraspeó para disimular el momento, al tiempo que se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un intento de ocultar su rostro - ¿Asuntos "picantes"? ¿A que te refieres con ese término?

Lois se acercó al escritorio apoyando las caderas en el borde y girando la silla de su prima para dejarla frente a ella.- Por momentos llego a pensar que no tienes mis genes, primita. Andas medio lenta últimamente, ¿eh?– y le sonrió.

Chloe - Ya, ya. Que tal si dejamos la prensa rosa de mi vida amorosa y nos concentramos en lo que necesitas. ¿Qué te trae a mi escritorio? – cruzó las manos al frente, apoyando ambos codos en los pasamanos de su asiento. Necesitaba cambiar el tema lo antes posible.

Lois - ¡Ajá! Evadiendo el asunto. Primita, que yo sepa dije "picante" no "amoroso" – se incorporó levemente y se estiró para alcanzar de la punta de su escritorio una pequeña caja – Aquí hay gato encerrado, mi olfato me lo dice. Pero bueno, vamos a lo nuestro ¿reconoces esta hermosa cajita? – le decía meneando la caja frente al rostro de Chloe.

Chloe frunció el ceño. Era la caja del GPS. Se echó a reír al recordar que no le había pedido permiso, sólo había dejado una nota cuando se lo llevó para investigar al phanthom. La tomó de de un tirón.

Chloe – Es la caja de un GPS, por lo que leo en las especificaciones, uno bastante bueno ¡y caro!

Lois asintió – Mira debajo de la caja.

Chloe la giró. Debajo tenía dibujado con fibrón negro indeleble una flecha circular. La miró con cara de interrogación - ¿Y esto?

Lois – Eso significa que tiene una "vueltita" ¿la captas? – le decía mientras le hacía un gesto burlón de lentitud.

Chloe la miró con cara de disculpa. Estaba por decirle algo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó rápidamente y miró en la pantalla para saber de ante mano quien la buscaba. Era una llamada sin identificación, de las que tienen el ID bloqueado. Normalmente no las atendía, pero ahora estaba esperando información y no sabía desde donde iba a llegar. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y la atendió rápidamente mientras le extendía la caja a Lois.

Chloe – Hola. ¿Quién…– se quedó con el impulso de la pregunta atragantado. Del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina pero aguda comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

Kiro - Estoy hablando con la señorita Chloe Sullivan ¿es así?

Chloe – Si, pero…

Kiro – Mi nombre es Kirosawaki Fujiko, soy científico jefe del proyecto Eyes Skay de las Industrias Queen. El señor Queen nos dio instrucciones precisas de que nos comunicáramos con usted cuando tuviéramos la información lista.

Chloe arqueó las cejas y rápidamente se acercó al escritorio – Sí, así es, señor Kirosa…

Kiro – Kirosawaki, pero llámeme Kiro, como todo el mundo lo hace. Hemos estudiado más de dos meses de fotografías de….

Chloe lo interrumpió – Si, lo sé. Me llama en un momento inoportuno. – disimuló. No quería hablar de esos temas en el Planet pero tampoco hacer demasiado evidente que lo estaba evitando, menos frente a Lois que nunca se le escapaba una. – Eh… es que no cuento con todos los elementos necesarios en este lugar, ¿usted me entiende? – esperaba que del otro lado Kiro fuera una persona discreta.

Kiro – Entiendo ¿Cómo sugiere que procedamos?

Se sonrió. No sólo era discreto, sino por demás eficiente.

Chloe – En quince, no mejor, en veinte minutos comuníquese nuevamente conmigo. En ese momento estaré en condiciones.

Kiro – De acuerdo - y cortó.

Chloe se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. Por fin iba a tener a su disposición la información que tanto necesitaba. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago por lo que podría llegar a venir.

Lois la miraba con interrogación, mientras su prima se levantaba con prisa y acomodaba distintos elementos dentro de su bolso.

Lois – Entiendo que tienes trabajo y se nota que es algo importante y, ¡no me estoy metiendo, aclaro! Tus historias son tuyas, pero ¿lo mío que?

Chloe – Emm… - se detuvo por unos segundos, realmente su mente estaba en otra cosa – Discúlpame, lo tiene Clark, tenía que…

Lois - ¿Clarkito? ¡Tenía que ser! ¿Y sabe usarlo?

Chloe – Yo le enseñé – le decía sin mirarla, mientras guardaba los cambios en los archivos que se encontraba trabajando para apagar el ordenador.

Lois – Le enseñaste, bien… últimamente todo lo que haces se relaciona con Clark ¿no?– la miró abriendo los ojos grandes – No me digas que…

Chloe - ¡Déjate de bobadas! – la interrumpió. No quería que sacara conjeturas, sabía que su prima la conocía y no tardaría en darse cuenta de todo si le daba aunque sea una punta. Aún quería mantener lo suyo con Clark en secreto. Tomó su abrigo para ponérselo.

Lois - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Por esta te la dejo pasar pero recuerda que tengo muy buen el olfato y creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que lo "picante" de hace un rato y Clark tienen que ver. ¡No señor no me equivoco!

Chloe le sonrió y revoleó los ojos – Contigo no hay caso. - Tomó su bolso para retirarse.

Lois – En serio Chloe, ¿Cuándo crees que puedas devolvérmelo? Lo necesito.

Chloe – Pronto, prima, pronto. – se giró pero aún así continuó caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta. Puso cara de súplica juntando sus manos al frente en señal de rezo – Y te prometo que te devuelvo el favor… ¡no! Te devuelvo cinco favores ¿vale?

Lois – Si, si, vale. – Le sonrió mientras encendía el ordenador - Ya vete. Si tu no cazas esa noticia ¡otro lo hará por ti!

Chloe le sonrió. Le brindó un gesto de OK cerrando el puño de su mano derecha y levantando el pulgar. Se giró para salir del Planet lo más rápido posible. Afuera casi era hora pico y sólo le quedaban quince minutos para llegar al departamento de Lois.

* * *

Clark cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de Lana. Se quedó de espaldas a ella, tomándose un tiempo para procesar su presencia. Realmente no la esperaba, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. En su interior se desataba una pequeña tormenta de sentimientos encontrados. Una sensación de alivio lo recorrió al verla sana y salva, de regreso, pero reflotaron todas las incertidumbres, todo el dolor que su partida había ocasionado. No pudo impedir que el enojo fuera la emoción dominante, pero lo contuvo.

Lana – Clark, si llego en mal momento yo… - hizo un intento de romper el silencio que se había adueñado de la situación. No tenía esperanzas de que él la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Sabía que la forma en que se había escapado de su vida no fue la mejor, pero no tuvo otra opción en aquel momento.

Clark giró levemente su cuerpo, pero no la miró – No, no Lana. Está bien. – tomó una bocanada de aire. Se acercó unos pasos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. A Lana también le dolía el momento – No quise ser descortés. ¿Puedo invitarte un café? – lo dijo más por buena educación que por que así lo sintiera. Y se notó.

Lana – Está bien, pero no, gracias. Sólo vine a decirte que estaba de regreso a Smallville, no sé por cuanto tiempo…

Clark - ¿Vuelves a irte? – le interrumpió.

Lana – No lo sé, Clark. – Le clavó la mirada - Todo depende de si pueda remediar las cosas que hice. – Esa frase iba directamente hacia él, hacia lo que habían tenido. Todo su rostro le pedía compresión. El aire entre ellos se sentía tenso, a punto de quebrarse.

Clark la miró unos segundos, para luego desviar los ojos hacia la ventana. Se encontraba serio, demasiado para el gusto de Lana. Se alejó unos pasos de ella, acercándose a la mesada. A pesar de todo, se sentía tranquilo.

Clark – Lana, ahora todo es diferente.

Lo dijo en un tono que a ella se le antojó comprensivo, como si comenzara a bajar esa barrera de frialdad con que la recibió. Le brindó una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que se llevaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. No esperaba menos. Lentamente se acercó a él. Dejó en el suelo su bolso y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Tenía confianza de que iba a lograr algo.

Lana – Lo sé. Siento mucho lo que te hice. No tenía otra opción en ese momento.

Clark se giró hacia ella con el ceño contraído. Esas palabras le parecieron irónicas. Rompieron el escudo que estaba manteniendo, todo el enojo que sentía se desbordó en su garganta, en su pecho. - ¿No tenías otra opción? – se alejó bruscamente echando hacia atrás el hombro para quitarse la mano de Lana. – No me tomes por idiota, Lana, ¿nunca se te ocurrió que contabas conmigo?

Lana – Clark, sé lo que te hice sufrir. Para mí tampoco fue fácil. Por favor compréndeme…

Clark – ¡No lo sabes! – le interrumpió alzando la voz. - ¡No digas que sabes lo que me hiciste sentir por que no lo sabes!

Lana no se esperaba esa clase de reacción por parte de Clark. Quedó inmóvil, observándolo con asombro, con sus ojos bien abiertos. No era consciente del daño que había causado. Siempre él fue paciente y tolerante respecto a ella. Evidentemente había cruzado un límite.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. En su interior buscaba las palabras justas para lograr que él la entendiera, pero no podía decirle todo lo que le había pasado, todo lo que había tenido que hacer para separarse definitivamente de Lex y de la familia Luthor. Le pesaba demasiado y la estaba destruyendo. Pero aún no estaba preparada para confesárselo a alguien.

Lana - ¿No entiendes? ¡Te estaba protegiendo! – le respondió efusivamente, defendiendo su postura.

Él elevó la vista mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica. Suspiró. – Claro, protegiéndome – esa palabra, la conocía. Tantas veces la usó como excusa para evitar decirle la verdad, no podía reprocharle nada por ello, pero aún así le dolía terriblemente - ¿No se supone que yo debía hacer eso? – la miró con reclamo.

Lana – No puedo… Clark. Créeme por favor, esta vez será diferente. No quiero más secretos…

Clark - ¿Esta vez? – contrajo aún más el ceño por unos segundos. Apretó la mandíbula, como una forma de contener lo que estaba sintiendo antes de hablar de más. - Lana ¿Qué te hace pensar que existirá un "esta vez"? – la miraba con evidente enojo, con una frialdad que la destrozaba.

Lana quedó helada ante estas palabras. Sabía que iba a ser difícil recomponer las cosas con Clark. Estaba dispuesta a pelear, ese era el objetivo de su regreso. Pero nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma en una discusión entre ambos, le destrozaba tomar conciencia de lo que le había causado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano.

Lana – De todas formas Clark, lo siento. De verdad siento lo que te hice, lo que nos hice. – hizo una pausa, apretando los labios. Un nudo le subía por la garganta. Con esfuerzo logró contener el llanto tragando dificultosamente. Su voz sonaba temblorosa - Aunque sea pude llegar a pedirte perdón.

Lo miró unos segundos más, buscando sin suerte algún gesto de comprensión. Sonrió tímidamente, aceptando el precio que debía pagar. Tomó el bolso que había dejado en el suelo, al lado de la mesada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin prisa. En realidad, no quería irse pero no veía otra forma de proceder, le dolía demasiado la situación.

Clark no la miraba. Lana se quebró cuando tomó el picaporte. La oyó llorar frente a la puerta, de espaldas a él. Ese llanto, esas lágrimas, lo devastaron. En cierta forma, verla sufrir había relajado parte del enojo que sentía, como si hubiera descargado la ira que sintió durante meses. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba haciendo, no era su estilo.

Clark – Lana…

Ella giró levemente su rostro ante el llamado. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos.

Clark – Lo siento, no quise ser tan duro contigo. - su rostro, su mirada se habían relajado, dejándole paso al dolor.

Lana reaccionó de inmediato ante la tregua y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó como si se aferrara a un salvavidas. Cuando apoyó su mejilla izquierda en el pecho de Clark, este la rodeó con los brazos. Pudo sentir su llanto, como se le convulsionaba la espalda en cada sollozo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan mal.

Toda la situación le dolía más que a ella. Pero aún así se sentía fuerte, entero. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Lana y le acarició el cabello. Si esto le hubiera sucedido meses atrás ese abrazo significaría algo totalmente diferente. Ahora, sólo buscaba tranquilizarla.

* * *

Tan pronto se abrieron las puertas corredizas del ascensor, Chloe salió disparada por el pasillo hacia el departamento de Lois. El tiempo que había pedido ya se estaba cumpliendo y en cualquier momento sonaría su móvil.

Casi torpemente abrió la puerta de entrada al departamento, no sin soltar alguna que otra maldición entre dientes por lo duro que estaba el cerrojo.

Arrojó el bolso de mano sobre el sillón de un cuerpo y se quitó el abrigo que fue a parar al suelo. No le dio importancia. Su atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Se acomodó rápidamente delante de su laptop, la que había dejado esa mañana, por fortuna, en la sala. Mientras la encendía comenzó a sonar su móvil. Era Kiro.

Kiro – Señorita Sullivan, le habla Kiro. ¿Se encuentra en condiciones ahora? – le dijo con voz serena.

Chloe - ¡Kiro! Sí, ahora podemos hablar tranquilos. – respondió a una velocidad increíble, mientras daba pequeños golpecitos sobre el mousepad en un intento inútil de apurar la carga del sistema operativo. Debía calmarse.

Kiro – Ok. En su cuenta de correo electrónico le he enviado un mensaje con un enlace. Descargue el archivo al que apunta. – hizo un pausa – Descuide, el remitente es imposible de rastrear y el link será inválido apenas usted concluya la descarga.

Chloe – Iba a preguntarle eso. - se sonrió de satisfacción – Lo que voy a descargar ¿es…?

Kiro – Es un pequeño ejecutable que abre un canal seguro para conectarse a uno de nuestros servidores, encriptando la señal, claro. Puede quedarse tranquila, el algoritmo que utilizamos es propio e indescifrable. – lo dijo con orgullo de autor y se notó en la voz. – Cuando la conexión al servidor finalice, mutará la clave. No podrá volver a entrar con el mismo enlace. – carraspeó – Le voy a pasar una serie de fotografías y mapas, de acuerdo a lo que solicitó el Sr. Queen.

Chloe – Ok – mientras se concentraba en realizar lo más rápido posible las tareas que le solicitara Kiro. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Era evidente que Kiro sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Kiro – Mientras espero su conexión, aprovecho para comentarle que no fue sencillo ubicar la entidad para rastrearla. – hizo una pausa - No encontramos muchas imágenes hasta diez días posteriores a la fecha de las fotografías que usted nos hiciera llegar. Es como si en ese tiempo hubiera desaparecido.

Chloe – Ahora me explico la falta de información.

Kiro – "Etni" es muy escurridizo. – lo dijo sin disimular una risita aguda.

Chloe - ¿Etni? – se extrañó.

Kiro – Es el nombre que le di. Es la abreviatura de Entidad Terrestre No Identificada. – se rió nuevamente por su ocurrencia.

Chloe no respondió ante el comentario. No le dio demasiada importancia. La conexión a Internet no estaba siendo lo suficientemente veloz a esa hora del día y le ponía de malhumor.

Kiro esperó unos segundos por alguna clase de respuesta que no obtuvo. – Prosigo. – su tono volvió a la seriedad - Rastreamos meses de imágenes satelitales y sólo en muy pocas pudimos ubicarlo. Pero aún así logramos bastante información. Etni se esconde de día y de noche excava, pero sólo en algunos lugares. Pasa horas para ubicarlos. Extrae unas rocas que aparentemente le brindan una clase de energía ya que se lo ve rodeado de un halo de luz muy brillante cuando las localiza. En un lapso de aproximadamente mes y medio no se movió más de diez kilómetros.

Chloe – ¿Tiene identificadas las zonas en las que avistó a la criatu..digo, a Etni?

Kiro - ¡Con puntos y comas! Le pasaré un mapa con los lugares identificados cuando … ¡aquí la veo! Comienzo la transferencia de los mapas y de las fotografías que respaldan lo que le acabo de comentar.

Chloe – Ok. – mientras observaba como una a una las imágenes se descargaban en el escritorio de su laptop. No esperó demasiado hasta comenzarlas a abrir.

Kiro – Prosigo. A las semanas, cuando Etni se acercó a la zona de cuevas sitas a 15 kilómetros aproximadamente de Bigman desaparece por 36 días. Es simple deducir que se estuvo ocultando en esas cuevas. No me extrañaría, es muy propio de él.

Chloe se sorprendió ante esto. Sabía lo de Bigman por lo que investigara Clark esa mañana, hasta ahora Kiro había dado pocas nuevas. Se estaba intranquilizando, sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo. Necesitaba saber todo lo que hubiera investigado y ya.

Inspiró hondo para relajarse, no quería sonar insolentemente exigente. – Si tiene más información, por favor prosiga.

Kiro - ¡Muchísima más! – se notaba que el tema lo entusiasmaba - Como decía, a los 36 días volvemos a encontrarlo. Nos resultó difícil ubicarlo esta vez, lucía menos brillante, más pequeño. Se me antojó debilitado.

Chloe - ¿Debilitado? – frunció el ceño - ¿Tiene alguna hipótesis?

Kiro – Por supuesto. Noté que con cada explosión de energía parecía crecer en tamaño y brillo. Al pasar más de un mes sin "alimentarse" – puso énfasis en esa palabra - del material verdoso que extría del suelo, era evidente que se debilitaría.

Chloe – O sea, sugiere que "come" ese material. – sabía a lo que se refería Kiro con esta observación. Coincidir con él sólo le ponía más nerviosa, aunque le gratificaba confirmar que todo lo que habían investigado con Clark eran pistas ciertas.

Kiro – Estoy seguro. – lo dijo con tono de obviedad, se oía muy confiado de sí mismo - A partir de ese momento, Etni recorre aproximadamente 30 kilómetros en dirección a la localidad de Elekhart, en donde nuevamente se registran las excavaciones y explosiones. – se tomó unos segundos para buscar unos archivos para enviárselos – Le estoy pasando nuevas fotografías.

Chloe – Ok. Ahora… ¿Por qué demonios habrá desaparecido?

Kiro – Para esa pregunta tengo una muy buena respuesta. – lanzó nuevamente una de sus risitas de satisfacción - Nuestros satélites estudian el estado del tiempo para efectuar mediciones del clima y controlar la evolución del calentamiento global, entre otras cosas. Son equipos muy completos. En fin, pude observar que la desaparición coincidió con el inicio de la temporada de lluvias en la zona geográfica de Kansas.

A Chloe se le iluminó el rostro. ¡El agua! Había podido quitarse el residuo que dejaba la criatura gracias al agua, era evidente que el efecto de ese simple compuesto terrestre se extendía a su progenitor. De alguna forma lo dañaba.

Chloe- ¿Simple coincidencia? – lo desafió. Hasta ahora Kiro había sido muy analítico en la información que le estaba brindando.

Kiro - No lo creo. Comenzó a suceder algo similar con las primeras nevadas. Empezó nuevamente a ocultarse por períodos más prolongados, moviéndose preferentemente entre los árboles o zonas de tierra con escasa nieve. Es incuestionable que intenta tener el menor contacto con el agua en cualquiera de sus estados naturales.

Chloe – Parece que Etni tiene un grave problema de higiene.

Kiro – Si, lo mismo pensé – se rió. Carraspeó antes de seguir – Prosigo. Observé que cuando se asentó la estación seca, que coincide con las semanas previas al inicio del invierno, Etni regresa a sus andadas, debilitado como bien dije. Lo que sigue, no es nuevo. Excava y crece en tamaño e intensidad de la luz que emite. Y aquí hay algo que me preocupa.

Chloe – ¿Qué encontró?

Kiro – Me tomé el tiempo de observar las imágenes que el satélite obtuvo de las zonas en las que había estado Etni. A partir de Bigman en adelante, tras su paso, todo luce quemado, muerto.

Chloe levantó sus cejas en señal de preocupación - ¿Es radioactivo?

Kiro – No puedo confirmar radioactividad, pero sí que es una fuente muy intensa de calor. – se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, la voz de Kiro había mutado de entusiasmo a total preocupación, como si temiera lo que iba a decir - Y muy destructiva, señorita Sullivan. Nada vuelve a crecer a su paso. Es como si fuera… no se me ocurre compararlo contra nada. El calor que emite destruye todo, hasta los minerales esenciales para la vida vegetal.

Se pasó una mano por la boca y el mentón intentando liberar ansiedad. "¿Qué demonio eres Etni?" se dijo a sí misma.

Chloe - Kiro, necesito saber donde se encuentra Etni en estos momentos.

Kiro – Desgraciadamente no puedo brindarle esa información exactamente en este momento. El satélite tarda cuatro días en recoger información y entrar en una banda que nos permita enlazarlo. Pero, he armado una trayectoria con un 98% de certeza.

Chloe – Ok. ¿Etni se dirige a..? – dijo apurando la respuesta.

Kiro – Se dirige a Smallville, exactamente al parque industrial de las Industrias Luthor, al oeste de esa localidad.

Chloe quedó unos segundos helada, sin reacción. Sabía que en las industrias Luthor siempre se había experimentado con kriptonita. Había rocas en todos los estados conocidos y en grandes cantidades. Más de una vez las había visto. Era evidente que la criatura las había rastreado, tal como temía. Si llegaba a poner sus manos sobre todas esas rocas, su poder destructivo se potenciaría y Clark no podría ni acercarse para detenerlo. ¡Dios! Esto estaba siendo peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Kiro - ¿Sigue allí?

Chloe - Emm.. si …. ¿tiene idea en que tiempo puede estar llegando a esa zona?

Kiro – Por la velocidad en la que se estuvo moviendo este último mes, no me extrañaría que se lo viera por allí la semana próxima. Es muy cauteloso. ¿Puedo confesarle una suposición mía?

Chloe – En este barco estamos juntos, señor Kiro. Le prometo que cualquier comentario está fuera de juicio.

Kiro se sonrió – Me da la impresión de que es consciente de que lo estamos observando.

Chloe - ¿Cómo dice? – la sorprendió ese comentario.

Kiro – Si, desde que he posicionado la mayoría de nuestros satélites sobre la a zona de Kansas, se ha estado moviendo con mayor cautela, mucho más lento que meses atrás, y eso que en estos momentos es más poderoso que nunca. – hizo un silencio – Conozco los votos de silencio de mi trabajo razón por la que no le preguntaré que sabe usted sobre Etni, pero lo que sea que estamos estudiando es más inteligente de lo que creemos. Está midiendo sus pasos. Y está midiendo los nuestros…

Chloe – Entiendo… - no logró decir otra palabra más. No quiso tentar la eficiencia de Kiro.

Kiro – Estoy recibiendo lecturas del satélite que en estos momentos está atravesando la banda. Voy a probar intentar enlazar al satélite principal con este… - dejó de hablar, sólo se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido indiscutible de los dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre el teclado – Y… trayectoria… ¡vamos! ¡vamos! – suspiró – Responde precioso… responde…

Chloe se sonrió ante los comentarios de Kiro, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de la ansiedad que le transmitía con cada comentario.

Kiro - ¡Sí! Estamos de suerte señorita Sullivan. He logrado enlazarlo con lo que puedo confirmarle que esta noche tendré con exactitud de no más de media hora de margen de error, el lugar en donde se encuentra Etni.

Chloe – Por favor, ni bien tenga el dato comuníquese conmigo. Sea la hora que sea. Es urgente que sepa en donde se encuentra.

Kiro – Ok, señorita Sullivan. Si necesita algo más, le estoy pasando en estos momentos el contacto que nos autorizó el Sr. Queen. No dude en llamarnos.

Chloe – Muchas gracias. – tomó nota del contacto y cortó la comunicación con el servidor – Kiro, muy buen trabajo.

Kiro – Lo sé – y lanzó una risita.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Chloe dudó en cortar.

Kiro - ¿Señorita Sullivan?

Chloe – Estoy aquí Kiro.

Kiro - Si piensa enfrentarse a esa… esa cosa, tenga cuidado.

Chloe – Lo haré, Kiro. – y cortó la comunicación.

Chloe separó el móvil de su oreja y se quedó unos segundos contemplando la pequeña pantalla. Una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. No podía negar que el eficiente científico de Oliver le había caído bien.

Pronto volvió a la realidad al constatar la hora que el protector de pantalla del teléfono le mostró luminosamente. La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como volvió la preocupación. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla intentando descansar su tensa espalda.

Todo se estaba complicando demasiado. Se estaba dando muy rápido dejándole poco tiempo para reaccionar. Necesitaba comunicarse cuanto antes con Clark para advertirlo, tenía que estar preparado.

Se levantó de un respingo de la silla para colocarse el abrigo. Cerró la laptop y tomó su bolso. Tenía por delante un viaje de más de 150 kilómetros para llegar a Yellowsville. Si partía en ese momento contaría con el suficiente tiempo para pasar por la granja y darle las nuevas a Clark.

Miró su móvil. Se sintió tentada a llamarlo, pero no. Era mejor hablarlo personalmente.

Manoteó las llaves sobre la mesada, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Clark - ¿Estas mejor? - le decía mientras le acercaba un té de tilo caliente, con mucha azúcar.

Lana le asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una tolla de papel. Se encontraba sentada en la banqueta que quedaba frente a la ventana, la que elegía todas las mañanas para desayunar en el tiempo que vivieron juntos.

Lana – Gracias.

Tomó la taza de té por el plato y se la acercó. Revolvió el líquido de color amarillo suave para entibiarlo levemente. Suspiró mientras observaba como lentamente se diluía el calor en el vapor que ascendía. Clark acercó una banqueta y se sentó a su lado. Ella continuó concentrada en su té.

Apoyó ambos brazos en el borde de la mesada, tomándose las manos al frente. La miró. Tantas veces había recreado ese momento en su imaginación, pero nunca creyó que reaccionaría de la forma en como lo hizo ese día. En muchas oportunidades sintió enojo, pero no era una persona de librarse a las emociones. Se sorprendió de sí mismo. No le gustaba la forma en como se habían dado las cosas. Sentía que le debía una disculpa.

Clark – Lana, necesito pedirte perdón. No debería haber reaccionado así. Descargué toda mi frustración por lo que pasó en ti y…

Lana – No me debes nada – lo interrumpió al tiempo que le brindaba una suave sonrisa – Es comprensible tu proceder Clark, no sé si yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubieras sido tú… - no continuó la frase. Era evidente que todo le pesaba demasiado. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, tratando de aliviarse.

Clark – Sí, pero yo no soy así.

Ella volvió la mirada a su té. Tomó la taza de su asa y se la llevó a los labios para beber un sorbo. Clark ahora miraba hacia la ventana. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

No pudo evitar que a su memoria retornaran recuerdos de los momentos que compartieron juntos cuando ella fuera a vivir con él. Se había sentido tan pleno, tan feliz. Pero, cada recuerdo era teñido de inmediato por la carta de despedida y le asaltaban como punzadas las dudas del amor de ella, de los motivos que tuvo para estar con él y si realmente lo había aceptado todo el día que le confesó la verdad.

Necesitaba saberlo, quitarse esa duda de encima. Se frotó las manos y giró su rostro para verla.

Clark – Lana, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Ella posó la taza que sostenía ahora con ambas manos y lo miró. Tomó aire en señal de que estaba lista para oírlo. Se notaba nerviosa.

Clark – El tiempo que vivimos juntos…¿fue real? – estaba serio, le suplicaba sinceridad con la mirada - ¿Realmente querías estar conmigo o sólo buscaste donde refugiarte?

Lana le recorría el rostro con los ojos. Su pregunta la había sorprendido.

Lana – Clark, claro que fue real. Siempre lo ha sido. – apoyó su mano sobre las de él – Es real ahora.

Clark – Entonces, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te pasó Lana?

Ella retiró de inmediato su mano y desvió la mirada. Era innegable que ese era el punto sensible.

Lana – Es algo complicado, Clark. Son muchas cosas que… te prometo que a su momento las sabrás. Ahora, me es difícil hablarlo.

Con cada palabra que oía su confusión aumentaba. Le tenía la mirada clavada, una mirada que desesperadamente buscaba respuestas.

Clark – Me pides que te comprenda pero ¿dime como hago? No sé lo que te pasa. Te veo quebrada, me dices que hay una razón pero que no estás lista para hablar. – tragó saliva. – Lana… - se giró hacia ella observándola con una expresión de ruego.

Lana – Clark, créeme que la sabrás, lo sabrás todo. – suspiró – Necesito tiempo, por favor, realmente lo necesito. Necesito alejarme de todo… Nada de esto es fácil para mí…

Su mirada cambió ante estas palabras. Otra vez quedaba con la misma sensación de angustia que antes. No pudo evitar sentir un dejo de decepción y se le notaba en los ojos. Jugueteó con los dedos mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de entender algo.

Clark – La única razón que conozco es la que leí en la nota. – desvió su mirada hacia el sector de la mesada en la que la había encontrado esa mañana – Allí la dejaste.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la situación, un silencio doloroso, incómodo. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sabía que lo había lastimado, pero no se imaginaba cuanto.

Clark – Lana, esas palabras… me destruyeron. – giró para encontrarse con ella – Todo este tiempo me dejaste creer que te fuiste por que no soportabas estar con alguien… con alguien como yo.

Ella quedó inmutada ante lo que oía. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para evitar comenzar a llorar otra vez. Por dentro, sentía como esas palabras la destrozaban aún más.

Lana – Clark… lo siento, lo siento tanto. – se inclinó hacia delante, buscando desesperadamente los ojos de Clark – Esa no fue mi intención, nunca quise que pensaras que me iba por ti.

Se puso de pie y se acercó. Le tomó el hombro para girarlo y dejarlo totalmente frente a ella. Buscó nuevamente sus ojos hasta encontrarlos.

Lana – En ese momento necesitaba que me odiaras, que te alejaras de mí, que no me buscaras y … y lo logré – sonrió nerviosamente ante lo irónico que sonaban sus palabras - Pero nunca quise que pensaras eso, no ¡por dios!

Clark – Pero lo pensé. – le clavó la mirada. En su reclamo había dolor y había distancia.

Lana – Lo siento tanto… - le acarició el hombro con el pulgar.

Clark - ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Lana elevó sus ojos al techo y se mordió el labio superior en un gesto de frustración. Inspiró, las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron levemente. Le dolía la garganta de la fuerza que hacía para contener el llanto, para no quebrarse nuevamente.

Lana - ¡Porque iban a matarte! ¿No entiendes? Sabían como hacerlo y no dudarían – lo miraba fijamente. Sintió coraje como para soltar algo de todo lo que la estaba consumiendo – Era mi guerra, necesitaba detener todo lo que había descubierto. Estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio… pero el precio no podías ser tú.

Clark – Lana ¿Matarme? Pero... ¿Quién? ¿Lex? – la miraba con incredulidad, con horrorosa sorpresa - ¿Guerra? …¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Sentía sus manos heladas y un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. – Decidí sacrificar mi relación contigo para protegerte. Por favor, entiéndeme ahora.

Clark se acomodó en la banqueta dándose unos segundos para procesar sus palabras. Bajó ligeramente su cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos verde avellana de ella. – Lana ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En que estás metida?

Ella meneó la cabeza. Entendía como lo estaba tomando Clark, pero no podía decirle más.

Lana – Necesito que me creas que a su tiempo lo sabrás. – se acercó más a él. Llevó la mano que tenía en el hombro hacia el rostro, para acariciarle la mejilla - He vuelto para eso, para recomponer mi vida…

Él sólo se limitaba a mirarla. En su rostro se denotaba la preocupación que le causaba todo lo que estaba oyendo.

Lana – Para recomponer lo nuestro. – le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar bajando suavemente hasta los labios. En cierta forma se sentía más tranquila después de haber hablado con él, aunque eso no fuera todo. - Podremos vivir lo nuestro como siempre quisimos. Todo es diferente ahora…

Le sonrió al decirle esto. Él la miraba serio, preocupado y a ella le encantaba, le daba seguridad comenzar a ver que él aún sentí algo. Con el dedo pulgar le acarició los labios. Se acercó lentamente, necesitaba tanto besarlo.

Clark reaccionó al sentir la yema de los dedos sobre sus labios. Siempre creyó que cuando ella regresara se rendiría ante la primer caricia, ante el primer beso que pudiera darle. En esos momentos la amaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, no concebía otra clase de vida que no fuera juntos. Pero ahora, al tenerla frente a él, intentando recomponer la relación que alguna vez tuvieron, deseosa de su contacto, nada era igual. No sentía nada.

Le tomó delicadamente la mano que estaba en su mejilla y se la quitó, llevándola hasta su pecho, marcando una distancia.

Clark – Tú lo dijiste Lana, todo es diferente ahora – se quedó mirándola con serenidad.

Ella tenía una expresión de total intriga. Lo sentía cerca, intentando protegerla y entenderla como siempre, pero percibía un muro que no permitía que se le acercara como mujer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil sellar las heridas y lograr recuperar la confianza que habían logrado tenerse, pero esa distancia era nueva. Presentía que había algo más.

Asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y lentamente deslizó su mano hasta quitarla del cuerpo de Clark. Lo observó unos segundos antes de alejarse, respetando la distancia que le estaba pidiendo implícitamente.

Lana – Entiendo… espero que algún día puedas llegar a perdonarme.

Clark – Lana, ya lo he hecho…

Ella frunció el ceño ante estas palabras. Sólo le confirmaban que lo que presentía era más real de lo que creyó segundos antes. Le brindó una leve sonrisa.

Lana – Clark, te esperaré… - le dijo sólo para observar su reacción. Si algo había aprendido de su matrimonio con Lex era la forma de obtener información sin pedirla directamente. No era lo mejor, pero era útil.

Él tomó una bocanada de aire y le sonrió nerviosamente. En ese momento no podía ocultar muy bien el hecho de que había algo que ella debía saber, pero no podía decírselo, no en ese momento. ¿Cómo confesarle que se había enamorado de Chloe? Ella había sido su mejor amiga, lo seguía siendo, y la veía tan débil emocionalmente. No sabía como lo tomaría, si entendería como realmente se habían dado las cosas entre ellos. No quería brindarle otro motivo de angustia, ya era demasiado por el momento. Esperaría unos días, hasta que ella se acomodara. Pero no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Debía cerrar esa historia para seguir adelante, lo necesitaba por él, por Chloe.

Llevó una de sus manos y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, en un gesto de comprensión. Ella sonrió al sentir la calidez de su mano. Inclinó apenas la cabeza para apretarse más a su contacto. Lo necesitaba tanto en ese instante.

Lana – Te amo, Clark – no pudo evitar decirlo.

Clark le sonrió – Siempre estaré para ti ¿lo sabes? – No podía responderle lo mismo, pero necesitaba que supiera que no iba a dejarla sola en esto.

Ella asintió. No era precisamente la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero era mejor que nada. Algo en su interior le decía que la nota que dejó ese día le iba a costar más caro de lo que se había imaginado.

Se tomó unos segundos para procesar la situación, mientras buscaba en los ojos de Clark algún señal que le dijera que aquellas palabras, que aquella distancia, eran sólo producto del resentimiento. Necesitaba tener alguna esperanza, no quería darlo por perdido cuando apenas regresaba a su vida.

Pasó la mano por la fría mesada y suspiró. Desvió la mirada y sonrió antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

Lana – Creo que ya está… Nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, ¿no?

Clark – No. Creo que nos dijimos lo que pudimos. Pasaron demasiadas cosas, Lana.

Ella le asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Lana – Entonces… hoy ya no me queda más por hacer aquí. – le sonrió nerviosamente separándose de la mesada – Es hora de irme.

Clark se quedó observándola mientras ella recogía rápidamente su bolso y abrigo. La notaba diferente, como si algo dentro de ella estuviera deshecho, como si le hubieran robado todo el optimismo que siempre contempló en sus ojos. Le preocupaba lo poco que ella había logrado dejar salir. ¿Una guerra? Lana, ¿en que demonio estás metida? Debía averiguarlo antes de que hiciera algo peor, o detenerla si ya lo estaba haciendo. No la sentía bien. A pesar de todo lo que le había echo y los cambios en su vida, no podía dejarla sola.

Clark – Es casi mediodía. Si quieres, te invito a almorzar. – le dijo rápidamente, intentando retenerla.

Lana – Te agradezco – le sonrió al tiempo que se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Le gratificaba lo atento que siempre era. – Pero debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme, y si me demoro más no encontraré una habitación disponible en Smallville. Además…

Él la interrumpió - ¿Te vas a quedar en un hotel?

Lana – Sí, no tengo demasiadas opciones. A sugerencia mía, mi tía ha vendido su casa y no quiero molestar a Chloe en el Talón. De seguro que Jimmy sigue parando allí la mayoría de las noches.

Clark se sonrió ante estas palabras bajando la mirada. En cierta forma le molestaba no decirle todo en ese momento, pero necesitaba ser cauteloso. La miró.

Clark – Lana, no quiero que te quedes sola.

Lana – No te preocupes. Me verás todos los días – se detuvo – Claro, si quieres…

Clark se tomó unos segundos. – Puedes quedarte aquí. La casa tiene demasiadas habitaciones desde que mamá asumiera como Senadora – le sonrió.

Lana se quedó mirándolo. – No quiero incomodarte…

Clark - No lo harás – se levantó de la banqueta acercándose a ella. – Toma mi habitación, yo iré a la de mis padres.

Dudó unos instantes, pero sabía que no podía negársele, además, tampoco lo quería.

Lana – Esta bien. – le sonrió sinceramente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Era la primera vez desde que había atravesado su puerta esa mañana en que pudo contemplar un atisbo de la Lana que él conocía.

Lana – Pero sólo por un tiempo, hasta que resuelva mi situación ¿de acuerdo?

Clark – Vale. ¿Tienes los bolsos en la camioneta?

Ella le asintió con la cabeza.

Clark – Vamos, te ayudo a bajarlos. – y le sonrió, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la casa y le hacía una señal con la mano para que ella pasara primero.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¡Que regreso! No? Tenía que traerla. No me gustan los cabos sueltos y senti la necesidad de darle un cierre a esa historia. Ya verán como se da todo.

En el próximo capítulo Chloe se reencuentra con Lana. ¿Sentirá que se pone a prueba su relación con Clark? Y Etni cobra mayor peligrosidad que lo que creen hasta el momento.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
